Bella Says Yes!
by I. W. Cullen
Summary: New Moon in Volterra, Aro asks Bella to join, after Edward and Alice, what if she said yes? And Why? What would happen, what would it do to everyone in her life? I did make a couple of mistakes in this story, but they make me laugh, so I left them in! ;
1. Chapter 1

From "New Moon" by Stephenie Meyer, borrowed without permission, but hopefully fair use? I have bought a few copies of all 4 books and given them as gifts, so can't I please borrow a snippet?

"_So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed._

_Edward and Alice stiffened. This was the part they'd been waiting for. I began to tremble._

"I don't suppose there's any chance you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

_Edward hesitated. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Felix and Jane grimace._

_Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd...rather...not."_

"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said.

"And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows........

Chapter One: The decision

"Yes?" I replied meekly. "What!?!" Hissed Edward. "Bella! No!" Alice chimed in. Aro and his body guards stepped forward Aro raising his hand to silence the murmurs in the room.

I turned to Edward. "How dare you" then glancing at Alice "Both of you!" taking a deep breath, gathering what little of my courage I could, and taking my cue from Aro who motioned for me to continue.

"In case you have forgotten, you, all of you who claimed to be my family, all left me. You left a hole in my chest where my heart was and worse still left me with a psycho vampire after me! At least here I will be safe, and will have a family who will not leave me at the first little problem!" I saw both Edward and Alice flinch at the truth of my accusation, I did not like hurting them, but I was angry, and getting angrier by the second. They presumed to make decisions about what was best for me, HOW DARE THEY!

I turned to Aro, and bowing my head slightly, "Whenever you are ready, just tell me what to do."

Aro took me by the chin and raised my face to look at him. "Marcus is the only one of us with the restraint required of the task. Demetri will escort you from the room to a safe place and Marcus will come to you after we have all fed."

The guard came forward to block me from Edward and Alice, and Demetri took me from the room sweeping me up in his arms and running down the hall to another room. He opened the door, and set me down inside. "This is your room now, it used to belong to another who has left us, after your change Gianna will make the arrangements to have it redecorated to your tastes. Do not leave this room." He turned and closed the door behind him before the thank you was out of my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It's Your fault You Jerk!

After Demetri left with Bella Edward stepped forward. "Please, she does not have any idea what she is choosing! I will join you, anything, just let her go with Alice and return to her human life!"

Aro turned to Edward and smiled patronizingly at Edward "After seeing her from your memories, I think it is you who do not know what she is choosing. You left her vulnerable and broken, she chose this because she cannot continue to bear the pain your betrayal cost her. I know you left her for reasons you thought were selfless, but that does not change the fact what your leaving cost her."

Alice punched Edward and knocked him through a pillar she screamed "It is all your fault! You, you you, dramatic, self loathing, pompous self-righteous JERK!" Alice then began sobbing. "Look at what we have done, I never should have listened to you. What is going to happen to Charlie! He doesn't deserve to lose his daughter like this!"

Caius stepped forward. "Since you have both refused our offer, our business here is concluded. You will remain downstairs until the sun sets, then leave this city, and do not ever return unless summoned or you will be destroyed!"

"AHHH! Heidi! What have you brought us! Welcome to Volterra!"

(Alice POV)

As we left the hall and arrived in the reception area the screaming began behind us as the feeding began. Edward spoke "Alice I.." I glared at him "SHUT IT! I am not speaking to you until further notice!"

We passed the next two hours in silence. I looked into the future, Bella was indeed changed, Marcus was successful, and she is glorious! But thanks to my jerk brother, I am not able to be there! Then I looked again, it just might work!

I stepped forward "Gianna, can you please inform Aro I request a very brief audience?"

"Yes m'am, at once!" She pressed a button on her console "Alice Cullen requests an audience with Aro." She looked up and told me my escort would be here momentarily.

The doors opened and Jane walked through, and without breaking stride spun on her heels and beaconed me to follow her. I was at her side in seconds. As Demetri passed us on his way to the lobby holding Edwards shirt I saw him giving it to a shocked Edward and escorting him from the city. My plan was becoming more solid. I could not be for certain until I got Aro's answer, but it was looking good for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Well, At Least Black Is Slimming.....

(Still Alice POV)

I followed Jane into an office, the highback chair was turned away from us, and after Jane left it spun around. It was Aro. "Alice dear! I am so sorry for you how this has turned out, but you may see your friend again some day again in the future, I am sure you have seen Marcus was successful, she will be one of us in a few days time."

I said "I know, and that is entirely why I am here. You see, I love her, she is really the only friend I have ever had, and I failed her. I left her, just as she said, and although it was Edward who hurt her most, I should have been there for her when he left to comfort her, and support her, and I was not. She is right, I saw her change not as some part of a love story with Edward, but as her destiny, she was born to become one of us in a way."

Aro remained silent, but the surprise at my viewpoint was evident in his features. I continued "In light of this, I have come to ask to join the guard, not as Edward did to change your mind, but because the decision is made, and I would like to be here to support my friend, and her choice. My gift while not foolproof, is very valuable, and I would come to you with an added bonus. My mate. Jasper, is also gifted, as I am sure you know from Edward. We are a package deal. I am sure he will come and join to be at my side." I looked for my future, Aro had decided, I saw it. Me in a black Robe, at Jasper's side.

"Oh, thank you Aro!" I hesitated at his surprised smile "I saw it." I said sheepishly. "Should I call you master like the others did?" "No" he replied, "That is for guests benefits, in private or around guard members we are informal, we are overjoyed you have reconsidered!" He gushed.

I like Aro, he may be a schemer, but he is a happy schemer! He pressed a button under his desk and Jane walked back into the Office "Jane dear, escort Alice here to the tailor, she will need to be fitted for a black robe." Jane growled very weakly. I grabbed her hand seeing she wasn't going to shock me in front of Aro "Jane! We are going to be friends, you'll see! Just you wait, Oh My god! Where did you get that skirt! It is perfect! You have to tell me! I want one!" That was it, she tugged my hand and pulled me down the hall. That was all it took, I found our common ground Jane loved clothes as much as I did! She began going on about the shop she saw it in, and how she did not think they would be still selling it, as they were switching to winter fashions, but since I was petite like her, it would probably fit and I could borrow it any time!

We arrived back from the tailor, and Jane showed me to my quarters, and called for Gianna who gave me the the color books, and swatches so I could give her my choices for redecorating, and she would have the workmen fix it up as soon as I gave her my selections.

I had a phone call to make. I am sure Edward has already called Carlisle, but I am hoping he did not speak to Jasper yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: I'm sorry Jas, I didn't have time to ask first!

**A/N: Wow, day one and I got two story alerts! And 2 favorite stories! Only three chapters posted. So because of you Team Cullen Boyz , wastedwanderer , twilightfan213 I am going to write a bunch more, I have lots of Ideas for this story, so don't worry you will see a bunch more! As for your comment "Team Cullen Boyz" I have a few other stories, and am working on another called story ideas that I will post after this one is done, check out my profile, if you like my writing style. Thank you to everyone who reads this, hope you enjoy! To everyone who takes the time to review? Thank you so much, it is nice to know that I am not wasting my time posting my stories! Also, anyone who has a story who reads this and reviews, I am going to get around to reading your stuff and reviewing!**

(Still Alice :)

The phone was ringing. I knew he would forgive me anything, as I him. But still even with seeing him at my side in the future and knowing he was OK with my decision, I still dreaded telling him what I did. After all we were mates, we swore in our marriage vows to be a team, to respect each other, and to include each other in all of out decisions. But here I went and made a choice for the both of us, without even asking him first.

One of the times where my visions were a handicap. Seeing how he would react and making a decision is not the same as actually asking him first. So when he picked up I stuttered "uhhh uhhhh, Jas?" "Alice? What is going on?!? Edward called Carlisle and all I get from Carlisle and Esme is overpowering grief! Are you ok?!?" I loved him so much, "Yes, but I may not be for long when you find out what I did......" Jasper asked "Start from the beginning."

I proceeded to tell Jasper what had happened, from my last conversation on the plane with him, till now. He was quiet for a long time, and then he spoke "Well, I was on your side when you saw Bella as one of us, so her decision is not really so surprising. As for you signing up, well signing us both up for the guard? Ok, you need to be there to support your friend, and baby, you know I will follow you anywhere, so give me a couple of days to get our stuff into storage, and I will be there. What about the diet? Are they going to let us continue eating animals? After what you told me about the group feeding I am going to need some distance when that takes place, I do not think I could handle a massive feeding like that. That would be unbearable for me." I paused. I did not even think to ask "Well, I suppose, I leaped before I looked...." I said sheepishly. "Well, I am sure we can work something out... I will see you in a couple of days, I am relieved that you are ok, when Edward called and you didn't I was soooo worried!" Jasper said. "Well, see you in a couple of days, I love you Jas!" Love you too angel!" and he was gone.

Well, I had to make this right for him too. I made for the door after looking at the map Gianna left for me along with the color samples. I made for the "executive offices" Since Aro seemed to be the real decision maker I decided to try for him first. But as I walked past Marcus door the door was wide open, and I looked in and Marcus looked up from a drafting table and called to me "Alice, please come here, I have some questions for you." He was so calm, so devoid of emotion, I was sure I knew who Jasper was going to be most comfortable around. "Yes Marcus?" I said lightly walking into his office.

"I am just reviewing and approving the plans for the Volterra Zoo expansion, and I wanted your input. We own the zoo here, and are going to expand it, as we need to make the practical arrangements for having vampires with special dietary requirements here long term. And given your relationship we expect to have visitors more often than not from your family. And so you know hothead Caius has called Carlisle and lifted his ban on Edward." He then focused on the plans rolled out in between us. "Here is the access point to the safari area. We are going to go through several breeders and agencies to adopt and aquire animals. What exactly are your requirements?" I looked down at the plans, and the area they set aside was huge. This zoo would be world class! There was about 1000 acres set aside outside of town for both an African safari Savannah, and a rainforest woodland area so there would be a selection for us, just like at home. Actually better than home, here we would not have to worry about balance. I explained how much we all ate, and preferences, he almost smiled when I told him about Emmett, and his preference, and feeding habits.

He thanked me and I stopped "Well, actually I owe you. Thank you for turning Bella, I always saw her becoming one of us, and know how hard it is to stop once we taste blood." He looked wistful, I guess almost a smile for him and said "I have been doing this for a very long time, it has been a long time since anything has driven me past the point of control, but I also cheat a bit now. I use hypodermic needles to inject the venom while I hold my breath, so it is quite simple for me now, and I have found it makes the change happen quicker." "Can I see her?" I asked "Of course, to the left down the hall the 7th door on the right." I said thanks as I flew out the door and down the hall. I slowed as I saw Alec standing outside the door talking to Demetri. "Hi, guys! Marcus said I could see Bella" "Be my guest." Demetri said stepping aside. I walked in and saw Bella lying there. It was all wrong! I flew out the door to get Jane! I needed help!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: There Now That's Better!

"So you see Jane, we just can't have it!" She was frantically tearing through Heidi's closet looking for the perfect dress. "I tell you it is Blue! I see her in Blue when she wakes up!" "AH HA!" Jane exclaimed! I bet this is it! She ripped into a black garment bag "YES!" She said. "No Wonder, I didn't see it was hidden in a garment bag!" We laughed all the way to Bella's room. We got there, and threw the guys out of the room while we dressed her and did her hair. She was such a brave little soul, she was not screaming, she had not let out one peep since being injected they said, but you could see the tension on her face. As her heart beat picked up Jane grabbed a mirror from the room next door, to have it close. And everyone came into her room for her awakening. I felt sad for a minute knowing how Edward and the rest of the family would like to be here for this, but Aro assured me they had cameras recording the whole thing, except for the 2 minutes Jane and I spent changing her, and doing her hair and makeup.

And like a helicopter taking off her heart pounded as Felix leaned forward licking his lips Jane gave him a quick zap to make him behave. I knew the 3 of us were going to have such a good time shopping! Well. 2 out of three of us..... Bella would have to learn to like it!

(Bella's POV)

Nothing can prepare you for pain. You can think about pain, can be told something is painful, but the experience is something that cannot be explained. When Edward said the venom was painful that was easily the worlds biggest understatement. I felt like I was being burned alive. When I was a little girl, I was plugging in my easy bake oven and touched the prongs of the plug, and zapped myself and burned myself. This was like that but all over my body. That little bite from James, was nothing compared to this. I thought I had experienced pain. I knew nothing from pain, until now. But as I burned and fought to lie still, I heard Alice, and I think Jane. They were talking about my dress, and I could feel myself being jostled, but I knew If I tried to ask what was going on it would be all screams. If Edward was here too, I was not going to give him the satisfaction!

Then my heart sped up. It was coming out of my chest lifting me up with it. As the burning pulled back and centered at my heart the pain finally broke me and I let out one long scream as the pain stopped along with my heart.

My eyes were closed, as I listened to the murmurs from around the room, you are safe, you are one of us now, welcome to the Volturi, from Aro, and a hand on my arm. "It's OK Bella, you can open your eyes now" from Alice! I opened my eyes in shock. The lights were dim in the room, but it made no difference. I could see as plain as if the room was lit by the sun. "Alice, what are you doing here? Don't you hate me now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Alice Explains It All

A/N: Ok, lots of story alerts, and I mean lots! But only a few reviews....... I am honored by the story alerts, but the reviews make me happy. So thanks! Edward-Lover-Forever-1901 , 14 , Julman , and .87, and adalis gave me a favorite sotry already! And I am still writing! Wow! I would like to mention everyone, but you don't want to read all that, so from no on, if you wanna get thanked review?

(Bella POV unless otherwise stated for the rest of the story)

"Bella, I am so sorry!" Alice blurted. "Why! This is what I chose for myself! Where do you get off blaming yourself for what I chose!" I was starting to get angry again. I did not see Edward he was probably off somewhere blaming himself too.

"NO! Bella, I love you, all of those things I said about being your friend and you being family, and my sister, everything. I meant it! But I let you down. I did not act like a sister. When I saw you becoming one of us I saw it as a... a... well it is hard to explain let me back up a bit. My visions are sometimes different. I see things based on choices clearly. Like if...... Say you decided to jump down off the bed. I would see that like it was happening, but something further off, say something that was destined to happen, like a moon base. That is almost certainly going to happen, I see it, but a nuclear holocaust could prevent it. Well, that is how I saw you becoming one of us. Long range, not based on something Edward decided, but you choosing it. And I let you down, I was not honest with you, I listened to that stupid brother of mine. I let him get in the way of our honesty, our friendship, that is why I am sorry, not because you made an informed decision. You being one of us, your choice actually makes me happy, I meant it on the plane when I told you it was silly. I would have changed you myself if I was able. I have already thanked Marcus!"

"Oh...." OK, so I did not see that coming. I guess I owe an apology myself. "Well, that kinda changes things.... I guess I just kinda assumed.... Friends?" I meant to just swing my legs to the side and hop off the bed and hold out my hand to shake Alice's hand, but what happened is as I had the thought I was there. I moved so fast it was like a blur. I made everyone jump back into a defensive crouch, well everyone but Alice. She brushed my hand out of the way and hugged me. I hugged her back.

I was so happy. I did not expect her to forgive me so easily. I did not think she would respect my choice like she did. But I knew Edward would be another story, I don't understand why he would care, but when I said yes, he was so adamant that I was choosing wrong. I know he does not love me anymore, but why should he care what I choose?

As Alice and I dropped our arms and Alice stepped back. She looked me up and down. "Bella, you are gorgeous! You have to see yourself! Edward is going to explode when he sees you!" I felt a twinge at the mention of his name. I had hoped that pain, that emotion would have been wiped out by the venom, but now I just felt it more! Fortunately I was distracted by Jane moving a full length mirror in front of me. My hand instantly went to my face. I was looking at myself? It was surreal, I was so pretty now, like Alice, Like Jane, like Rosalie.... Now, I see it, the shape of my mouth, the nose, my hair I see me. But those Eyes! Red scary monster eyes! That was bizzare!

Aro came around from behind the group. "BELLA! You are beautiful, the change really suits you! But you are so calm!" Glancing at Alice "I suppose Alice knew in advance, but we are all surprised. As a newborn you should be frantic right now. But you have the calm demeanor of one who is decades old not minutes. May I touch your hand?"

I turned to Aro and extended my hand and took a graceful step forward, that was going to take some getting used to. I was never ever anything approaching graceful, I used to admire the grace with which Alice moved now I was doing it! As Aro took my hand his brows furrowed for a moment, and he smiled. "Ha! I should have known. Nothing! I cannot see beyond your shield. You are still blocking me. But I forget myself. You must be beside yourself, in spite of your calm. Your thirst must be nearly overwhelming!"

"Well, it is now, that you have brought it up, I wasn't thinking about it before!" I had a brief moment of panic, but I pushed that feeling away. Food...... Blood...... Oh, my god, they drank human blood, was I going to have to kill!?! Aro must have noticed something in my face. "Dearest Bella, you have a decision to make. Money is no object, you need anything, as a member of the guard, your needs will be met regardless of any other consideration. We have virtually unlimited resources. Do you wish to try a diet of animals like the Cullen's do, or perhaps....." "No! Yes please. I would like to stick with animals!" I blurted out.

Marcus came forward. "Bella, Alice will take you she has seen the map, we have underground access to the zoo. There are animal cages behind the main exhibit where we have set aside some animals. You may feed in this area, but I am going to send Demetri and Felix along, to ensure you are as in control as you appear. It would not do at all for you to scent one of the zoologists and kill the zoo staff."

I was horrified. The practical considerations of my choice now hit me like a ton of bricks. I could snap and kill! I made up my mind right then and there. I was never going to become a monster. I was going to find it within myself to be strong. After all I knew self control was possible. Edward had stopped himself when he sucked out James' venom, and I was his La Tua cantina or whatever. If he could I could!

"Yes, thank you! I would not want that either. Lead the way Alice!" "Can I come along?" Jane meekly asked. "I am curious, well.... you know....." "Sure!" I replied. "The more the merrier!" I shook my head, this is just so surreal. Me calmly discussing the diet.

With that Alice took my hand and tugged. But this time it was different. As a human when she would pull me around, to drag me upstairs to play dress up, or whatever, I was being pulled. But now with my reflexed matching her own, I was right with her, and instead of me being pulled behind off balance I moved with her, and followed her as we ran from the room and down the hall towards food. AS we approached the hallway to the tunnel leading toward the zoo, we passed the lobby and the burning in my throat went off the charts! "Gianna!" I gasped. Then held my breath and I took off leading Alice now away from the lobby and towards the zoo. Too late Demetri and Felix moved to put themselves in between me and the human but I was already gone the other direction!

I glanced back over my shoulder to see them give each other a look of surprise, and something else but dismissed it as Alice then resumed taking the lead. "See Bella, I knew you were going to do just fine! You barely flinched toward Gianna, stupid Edward!"

We got to the zoo, and after Demetri and Felix made sure we were not going to be disturbed by any of the staff. Alice took me past several of the cages. "What do you want Bella? There is quite a selection of animals here...."

I really only had one thought, one decision open to me.......


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Feeding time

"I would like to try the mountain lion?" I asked timidly. Alice smiled and said "Of course, you would want to try Edwards favorite..." She then launched into a rant about how stupid Edward was and how could he push that kind of love away, and how clearly in love and obsessed we both were with each other, and again what an idiot Edward was. But Felix unlocked the cage and pulled me off my feet and tossed me into the cage with the now enraged mountain lion.

I gulped. I know how he was not a threat to me but there was still part of me that was freaking out. I was in a cage with an angry lion! "Alice! What do I do!?" Alice came over to the cage. "What do you smell Bella?" I looked at the lion and sniffed the air. That was all it took aparently. As soon as I smelled the blood, I heard his heart and could taste his blood in the air and it burned. I was on him and bit into his neck snapping his spine and draining him like a juice box. I let out a chuckle at my momentary horror. I knew what I was getting myself into, but like the pain, only experience was reality. To think something and to do something were two different things entirely.

I let the carcass drop to the floor of the cage and rose from my crouch. Looking at Alice and Jane "So, what's for desert?" Alice laughed, and Jane smiled and shook her head. "That was gross, Bella, your Cullen diet is just gross!" Alice elbowed her "Are you still thirsty Bella?" I took stock, I had drank like a gallon of blood from that lion, as a human a gallon of anything and my stomach would have ruptured, but this was different. I felt good, calmer somehow. "No.... I suppose I am fine, but what would I know?" Alice smiled and said, "You would know. If after letting the blood lust have free reign, if you needed more you would know."

We started back at a slower pace to my room. I turned to Jane as Felix and Demetri fell in behind us. "So what's next?" Jane replied "Well, nothing is going on, as a newborn you really are going to just hang back and adjust maybe in a few months when Aro feels you are in control you will start venturing out on errands with Felix, or Demetri. Normally myself or Alex would take a new member out, but since our gifts are no use controling you because of your shield, it needs to be someone physically strong enough to handle you. So back to your room, where you Alice and I will plot your wardrobe!"

Oh, no! Two fashionistas! How was I going to survive!?! As my shoulders slumped I saw Alice do her thousand mile stare, she was seeing something "Alice what is it?" She broke from her trance. "Everyone is coming for a visit, when Jasper told them all he was leaving to join me, they all decided to come see you as well." I swallowed "Everyone?" she took my hand "Yes even Edward! So now you see why we have to shop! You have to make his eyes pop!"

I then remembered what she had said earlier about us being obsessed with each other "Uh, Alice? I think you are mistaken. Edward told me he does not want me anymore....." Saying that out loud brought the pain back. Which bothered me. I guess the physical strength was all I got emotionally I still felt the pain Edward left.

"Liar, stupid self righteous liar, that is what he is! And hell hath no fury! Bella, paybacks time! Edward never stopped loving you, he loves you with everything he is, but he cornered the market on stupid, he used all the stupid in the world the day he told you he didn't want you and left you in the forest alone. And now we are not going to give him the choice, when he sees you we are going to make him give you what YOU want!"

I was stunned for a second, then it clicked, of course. He loved me, but Alice was wrong. It was me that used all the stupid that day. How did I believe he didn't love me. After all the pain he endured to be with me, the thirst he denied to be close to me, to kiss me time and time again, I was a first class idiot!

"No Alice, it was me that was the dummy! But you are right. He cannot be trusted, I am going to have to take control!" "Atta Girl!" Jane said taking my other hand. We took off running, I heard Felix and Demetri say something faint behind us, I didn't catch it, but Alice gave an evil little laugh, and shouted back to them "Later boys, later!"

"What did you mean by that Alice?" "You'll see!" Was all she said in reply as we arrived back at my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Practical Jokes

A/N: still overwhelmed by the response, but no new reviews, since that last two chapters, but I am writing and posting this pretty fast.... Eight chapters in and I only started it yesterday!

We spent the night desigining my room, and looking through catalogs. Alice had taken my new measurements and we picked through outfits, and Jane talked about a boutique she knew in milan that she could get access to after hours because it was run by one of our kind. They had briefly discussed shopping, but Alice killed that idea because she did not want to push our luck, well my luck with my control. I had run away from Gianna, but that could have been a fluke. Alice said that it took her years before she could do that. Her visions let her avoid humans at first, plus the world was not as crowded when she was changed.

As the room brightened from the sun coming in through the window, there was a knock on the door. Alice looked at me and said "Don't worry Bella you'll do fine, just let them have their fun!" I gave her a puzzled look as I walked to the door and answered it to see Felix and Demetri there.

"So, Bella, uh, you see... uh..." Felix was stammering. "Spit it out, Alice warned me something was up. What do you want?" Demetri shouldered past Felix and walked into the room. "Well, you are unlike anything, and have control like nobody has ever seen, and we would like to play a practical joke, but we kinda have to hurry."

As the girl in phoenix who didn't fit in I was usually the butt of practical jokes, but nobody did anything really spiteful to me, and I could laugh at a good joke now and again as long as nobody got hurt. "What did you have in mind?" I asked. "Well, Gianna gets in in about 15 minutes, and Felix and I thought that it would be funny to introduce her to our newest member in a memorable way...."

I was not sure I liked where this was heading but Alice had said to go ahead, so it can't be too bad, she wouldn't let me do something evil. "Oh,,,,, Alright..."

"Excellent!!"Felix exclaimed pumping his fist into the air. "So," Demetri began "Felix and I hide in the cloak room in the lobby next to Gianna's desk. And we put the word out for everyone to stay out of the lobby this morning, and once Gianna gets comfortable you stalk into the room and say hello!"

Now that was positively awful, I glanced at Alice, and she was nodding and all smiles, and in spite of myself I gave a little laugh. "OK, I'll do it, but you guys will owe me big time! And you had better stop me if I lose control!" They both began laughing "This is going to be hilarious, we already moved the surveillance cameras to get it all!"

We left my room and walked to the lobby. When Felix and Demetri were in place, Alice Jane and I went to the security room to watch the lobby feed and wait for Gianna. Jane was smiling ear to ear in a grin that put the Cheshire cat to shame. "I can't wait, this is going to be hilarious! I hate that Gianna. When she first started she made the mistake of talking to me like I was a child, I know I am small, but I am hundreds of years old! And of course Aro wouldn't let me zap her! I shouldn't have asked first...."

"Uh, we aren't going to get into trouble are we?" I asked "No, it isn't like Demetri and Felix would let you get around or over the desk at Gianna, and despite your newborn strength they could hold you long enough for her to get away if you did snap!" After Jane said that I felt better, I was going to be careful, but I was going to enjoy this too. I still remember when I first got here how smug Gianna was and how she flirted back at Felix, like she was so superior for being in on the secret.

On the monitor in front of us we watched Gianna walk in and put her purse in the drawer and log into her computer. She picked up the phone and call Aro. "Master, I am here, I will have your morning correspondence done before 8am. Is there anything else you need me to do before then?" a pause as Aro answered then "Very well master, I will have that for you right away."

Jane took off her cloak and handed it to me "Here, this is a little small, but put it on, Gianna won't notice, and it will allow you to cross the lobby and get close to her before she realizes something is very wrong!" I grabbed the cloak and after looking at Alice and seeing her nod and shoo me from the room "Go! You are going to be fine Bella!"

I put the hood up and let it hang over my face blocking my identity from Gianna as I glided into the lobby, "glided" me I was still coming to terms with being graceful. As I approached the reception desk, Gianna continued to type. When I stood in front of the desk she looked up and I pushed my hood back. "Hello Gianna!, my don't you smell nice this morning!" She gulped. I heard her heart falter then began pounding. "UHHHH, Bella, right?" I smiled at her, flashing my dazzling teeth "Yes, good memory Gianna. I was wondering, they said I should see you about arranging something to eat........" I let the unspoken threat hand in the air. I could almost read her mind I could see the panic in her features, as she tried to figure out what she had done wrong that would cause them to sacrifice her to a newborn. I growled and leaned menacingly over the desk. I could hear Alice and Jane Giggling in the security room down the hall, and Felix and Demetri in the closet behind her. Her heart was pounding and her eyes suddenly rolled back and she fainted. That is when I lost it. I did the literal rolling on the floor laughing. Demetri and Felix came out of the closet and Alice and Jane joined us all laughing.

When into the lobby strode Caius, and he did not appear amused, as usual. "OOPS!" said Jane.....

"Just what is the meaning of this!" Screamed Caius.......


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Busted.......

Demetri stepped forward, and explained to Caius what we had done, we all bowed our heads, we had been caught red handed. I did not know what the punishment for this was going to be, but by the reaction of Jane, Felix and Demetri I could tell we were in big trouble. Even Alice was subdued....

After he had explained our prank, Caius looked us all over, and said "We can't have you all going around mistreating our human staff. But, Gianna did need a lesson in humility, she was getting a little too comfortable around us. A little too smug. Clean that mess up, and go make yourselves scarce!" He said gesturing to Gianna. That is when the smell hit me. I guess I scared her a bit too much. She was going to need a change of clothes.......

So Jane and Alice took me down the hall back to my room and Felix called Heidi to help with Gianna getting her something to wear, and getting her cleaned up while Demetri finished her morning work.

After they had gotten Gianna back to work they came into my room pushing a cart with a television and video tape machine. Followed by several other members of the guard, who were all animatedly discussing our genius and how they could not wait to see it for themselves.

Somebody even brought popcorn. Kinda funny, bit it fit. Even if we couldn't eat it, it smelled nice, and kind of appropriate for watching our little film.

We laughed into the night watching it over and over again, they even switched to infrared camera view a couple of times and we watched her heart pound out of her chest, and her reaction as she returned to work. She was shaken the rest of the day. Heidi told us how when she woke up, how apologetic and fearful she was. She kept looking around and over her shoulder and asked about me a couple of times and where I was.

I thought that was a much more appropriate response. When I first learned about vampires, it was different. It was the Cullens, they were not the monsters the Volturi are. Although it is tough to view them as "monsters" since I understand all too well the drive, I would have not been comfortable around them as a human, knowing that I was food. So I felt a little smug, and justified at teaching Gianna a lesson. Plus, c'mon, that was just funny!

After we had watched the prank enough everyone welcomed me to the guard, and walked out, and it was just Alice and I left in the room. I asked Alice. "So now, I suppose I am going to have to deal with what I am aren't I?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Bella Deals

A/N:Hope you didn't think that was too OOC for Bella, but I thought it was funny.......

"Yes I suppose you do." Said Alice. "There is the matter of what you have chosen to become, and the loose ends from your human life, Charlie and Renee. They need closure, we can't have Charlie putting out an APB on you, they will eventually figure out you got on a plane with me, and the FBI will become involved, so that will need to be handled, let's go talk to Aro."

We left my room and I was saddened. I would miss my dad. And my mom of course, but I had really gotten to know my dad since moving back to forks, and I did not want to hurt him like this, he really deserved better.

We got to Aro's door and I knocked. "Come in Bella and Alice!: he said brightly. I opened the door and walked in followed by Alice who shut the door behind us. Aro was looking at a monitor on the wall which showed a view of the lobby! He had seen the whole thing!

"Bella! I am quite amused and impressed at your latest exploits! A newborn with this kind of control, I imagine I am seeing my friend Carlisle in you. I had always wondered how he found the strength in his early years to resist the pull of the blood. And here I have watched you do the same. In the name of a prank, but you still were able to resist. I almost interfered when I looked up and saw you alone in the lobby with Gianna. But I sat here transfixed by what I was witnessing. Very impressive indeed. And the movie party you just had with the rest of my guard, very interesting team building exercise. Wish I had thought of it! Now what may I do for you ladies?"

I composed myself for an instant. I did not expect his response. He was PROUD of me. I felt oddly comforted by his approval. "I have some loose ends to tie up, my family........" I let that trail off sinking into sadness.

"Yes, that. Normally I would have already dealt with that, we would have had your badly damaged and unidentifiable remains pulled from the wreckage of an automobile crash, and your family notified. But something in your case made me hesitate. As it turns out, we may be able to let you have your cake and eat it too. I so love a happy ending, as I said the other day. We get so few that I find that orchestrating them from time to time gives me the strength to go on." I asked "How do you mean?" He continued as I noticed Alice go into one of her trances "Well, we have a resource we did not have before, Alice may not have told you, but she has decided to join us also, along with Jasper, so that she can be a better friend to you and be with you." I looked at Alice who had snapped out of her trance and grinned up at me guiltily. "Oh, Alice! You didn't have to do that! I don't blame you any more for leaving with Edward, I know you were trying to do what was best for me. It isn't your fault how I took all of you leaving!"

"I know Bella, but I missed you too, and I did not want to be without you in my life, and moving around as we do, carrying on our friendship would have been difficult, so......." I threw my arms around her "I love you Alice! You're the Best!" Then I turned to Aro, "So what do you mean _Have my cake and eat it too_?"

"Well," he began and Alice looked at him and said "It will work Aro, it will work out perfectly!"

He continued "I thought you could call your father, and apologize for leaving but we will create a cover story for him. Something he will be able to accept that will explain your absence. I already have reviewed your transcripts from the last few months, you have really excelled. That is, in spite of your depression you have focused on your academics and have a near perfect grade. With the Cullens help we will explain you went to Edward, who missed you and only dumped you because his father made the whole family move, and your leaving with Alice was to straighten him out, but while there you found out about a school program that Alice and Edward were in that took high school seniors and had them continue their studies abroad, earning college credits and interning for major corporations. And you applied and were accepted with a letter of recommendation from Dr. Cullen. As of about two hours ago this program does exist, so it will be a valid cover story if Charlie gets suspicious and investigates."

I was stunned, I did not have to hurt Charlie. Or mom for that matter. For some reason it was Charlie I worried about more. Mom had Phil, but Dad was a loner, he made me his world I felt so guilty. So I asked. "So when do I call?"

"No time like the present!" Aro said sliding the phone to me. I looked at Alice who nodded. I picked up the receiver. Gianna answered. "Gianna speaking how may I assist you?" I flinched, but decided to press on. Doing the quick math in my head I figured it was about 2pm in the afternoon in Forks. "This is Bella Swan get me the Forks Washington police department in the United States Please." I heard her gasp "Yes ma'am! Right away Ma'am!" Alice and Aro chuckled quietly as we watched the monitor on the wall seeing Gianna scramble to google the phone number. She put me on hold and once she had entered in the number picked up and said "Connecting now ma'm I will stay on the line until the connection is made to ensure the call goes through." I felt bad now. Yeah she deserved to get her attitude checked, but I did not want to make anyone live in terror. I was going to have to go down and explain the joke in person and apologize. I would ask Alice about it later.

He phone rang and the department secretary Mabel answered. "Forks Police department is this an emergency call?" I swallowed hard, knowing my voice was going to be wrong, but trusting in Alice's judgment to go for it. "This is Bella, Mabel, is my dad there?" I heard her gasp "Chief Swan! Bella is on the phone" I heard her yell. She must have clapped her hand over the receiver since it was muffled.

Then my dad came on the phone "Bella! What in the hell?!? I have been worried sick. Are you OK?"

"Dad," I began "I am sooooo sorry. I know it has been a week since you have heard from me, and I just disappeared, I am so sorry. I am fine, I am coming home, but I am going to be leaving again...." "What is the meaning of this?!? What do you mean you are leaving again! No you are not young lady! You are grounded!" I felt guilty, but also a little angry. I took a deep unnecessary breath finding it still worked to calm me. "Dad, I am 18 years old, I am way past the age where grounding, and spankings are appropriate don't you think? Now please hear me out." I waited..... "OK Bella, I guess you are right, it is a relief to hear your voice, but with everything that has been going on, I feared for the worst. What is going on?" I told him the cover story filling in details that Alice and Aro whispered to me so he could not hear. When Charlie dropped the bombshell about what he referred to earlier about "everything that was going on". They had a serial killer loose in forks there have been 3 deaths where the victims were mutilated. At first they thought it was a Bear, but forensics and fish and game had ruled out animal attack and the killer was leaving long red hairs behind at the crime scene. I gasped Alice said "Victoria!" not loudly enough for my dad to hear. Aro looked angry. He put it together from what he had learned from Edward. "Well, I am fine Dad. I am in Italy actually...... "Italy?!? what in blue blazes are you doing in Italy Isabella Swan?!?" "Well at least I am safe?" My dad sighed "I suppose there is that. So tell me what is going on in Italy Bella?" "OK, so the students abroad study program I am with the group Alice Cullen is with, we are studying merchandising and the fashion industry here with a firm in Italy. I have already been accepted by the program, and Alice had to get back so, I went with her. I am sorry Dad, it was rotten of me to do this without warning. But it is a great opportunity, this program has not produced anyone who has made less than 300k per year, their first year after graduation, and I could not look a gift horse in the mouth. Plus I will have just about my choice of any college I want to go to!" I of course left out that this program has also not produced anyone period so while it was technically true that it had not produced anyone who made less than 300k it has also not produced anyone who made less than a billion. I don't know where I got the 300k figure. But Alice continued to nod so I must be doing OK?

"Well, Dad, I have to go this call is on someone else's dime. I will be home Friday. I am going to get a few of my things, and need to leave again but I will be there for the weekend. Can you call mom and bring her up to date for me?" He agreed to do that and we said goodbye.

"Well! That went well!" Alice shouted happily. I jumped at her exclamation. "Yes, but Victoria is killing people in forks!"

"Yes, well about that.." Aro started. "This will have to be dealt with immediately." He pressed a button on the phone. "Assemble the guard in the main hall. I have an assignment for them."

We followed Aro to the main hall and the guard came into the main hall in small groups and one by one. When everyone was there Aro had already brought Caius and Marcus up to speed and they agreed it needed their intervention. "Dear ones. We have a situation we need to deal with. One of our kind a nomad named Victoria is killing indiscriminately in Forks Washington. The Cullens have been unable to stop her, she is there because they killed her mate who tried to kill our dear Bella here when she was still a human. Since Bella has business there tying up loose ends from her human life, I am going to send a contingent of the guard to help her cover story and to deal with the rogue. The humans are now passing her off as a serial killer, but if this continues Alice sees that they will look into the bodies closer and notice the lack of blood. Which will lead them to ask questions we do not want them to." He began walking around the room handing out papers. "Demetri this is your target Victoria, she has long red hair, and is enraged over the death of her mate. Felix you will go with Bella as the program administrator from her cover story to help sell her father on the program which will explain Bella's absence. Jane, and Alex you will accompany Demetri and once Victoria is located you will deal with her expeditiously and with finality. If she has any others with her, they will also be put down. Are there any questions?"

"No Master." they all answered in unison. Well then I will see you all upon your return.

Alice fell into one of her trances "Aro they are already in the air and we will be in the air when they land so I will not be able to speak to them. When they arrive can you ask them to stay here?" "Of course my dear." he answered.

There was a flurry of activity and I since I had a few moments, I decided to go to the lobby and make amends.

I strolled into the lobby and Gianna was busy looking down at her terminal, and speaking on the phone. "Yes that is right, have the plane fueled and waiting wheels up in one hour. File a flight plan to Seattle/ Tacoma. Yes, six passengers. No they will eat prior to leaving no meals en route." She hung up and was quickly dialing again. "Yes, this is Gianna from Volterra International. I need to book one of your cars for tomorrow at 1am. We will have a flight landing at Sea/tac at the private terminals...... Yes that is correct. And a car large enough for six passengers......... Alright send two cars if that is all you have. That will be fine actually........ Very well, thank you." As she put the phone down she looked up, and flinched. We were alone again. I put my hands up in surrender and kept my distance. "Listen, I owe you an apology. I am not your normal newborn, I am in control. You were not in danger before, we were just having a laugh, at your expense and I am sorry, I am not the type of person who enjoys making people feel like that....." As I thought about it, was I even a _person_ at all? Gianna composed herself fighting her obvious discomfort. "Well, I found out afterwards it was just a joke, I suppose I had it coming. You didn't have to apologize to me, but all the same I appreciate it. I lost sight of what I am involved in, and you made me take stock. I hope when the time comes if they decide to turn me, I have the strength you have or if I reach a point where I am no longer useful I am allowed to retire somewhere quiet. But at least now, I am reminded what I am faced with and hope for the best."

I left to return to my room and was deep in thought, Poor Gianna. They actually had a few humans on their staff. I wonder if they all realized the danger they were in as Gianna now had. I shuddered at the thought that there were people around me working for me in a way who were viewed by most of the others as nothing more than tools, sheep to be slaughtered when they were no longer of use. I hoped to change that when I got back from Forks. I was going to see what I could do to make them safe somehow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Trip to Forks, And Victoria Goes To A Bar-b-que.

A/N: This is going to be a long chapter, sorry, I know before I write it that it is going to be long. I have a lot to accomplich in this chapter plot wise, and I do not want to be cheap and deliver some crap like "_Then we landed and killed victoria, and I was like bye dad! Then we got on the plane and went home_"

So I am going to go and have some fun. Hope you like it, and it is not too long a chapter for you all! Oh, and prepare yourself.... Chapter 12 is going to be pure fluffy love and romance! I am listining to Tony Bennett (Young'uns can search youtube) now to get in the mood to write lovey-dovey fluff!

As we rode in the limo to the airport I was feeling pretty good. I am glad I apologized to Gianna. Felix heard the whole thing. He was in Aro's office when it happened, so he is sulking. Jane was not helping, she would nudge me every few minutes to get my attention and then zap Felix so he would jump and yell at her to knock it off. Alice and I would giggle, then everyone would go back to their conversations and along would come a nudge...... Finally a truce was declared when Felix told Jane he was going to tear her arms off if she did it again. Of course this was an empty threat, I learned that Felix had a "Thing" for Jane. So this was like watching grade school romance.

When we arrived at the plane I was astounded. It was one of those huge private jets that looked like a fighter jet. When we got inside I was speachless. It was easily the nicest thing I have ever seen. I thought my room in Volterra was extravagant, this was amazing. As soon as we boarded the ground crew shut the door and we were rolling. I would have been on my face as a human when the plane lurched forward, but with my new reflexes I was able to catch myself.

As we were seated I noticed Alice was looking kind of down in the mouth. "Alice what's wrong?"

Jane and I looked at her and she slowly began "We are going the wrong way......" What do you mean? We are going to forks right?" I replied. "In an hour we are going to pass Jasper going the wrong way! He is going to be where we were, and we are going to be where he was!!!" "Well, will we be close enough to them for you to think at Edward so he can relay to Jasper to be patient?"

"YES! Bella, that is brilliant! Thank you, thank you thank you!" she said jumping to my seat and hugging me. "If I can't see him at least I can pass him a message! Demetri what is our phone number here? I want to give him the planes phone number so he can call us!" After 15 minutes Alice closed her eyes to see when they would be in range. Soon thereafter her lips started moving as she spoke quietly to herself thinking to Edward. Almost instantly the phone rang and it was Jasper calling for Alice. So for the rest of the next two hours we listened to Alice update Jasper on the plan, then Jasper had to go because his plane was landing. After 20 minutes Jasper called back from his phone. Edward wanted to speak with me, but Alice told him no. And for him to give Jasper back the phone or suffer dire consequences! I laughed, she was so little, and so cute, but her tone of voice left no room for Edward to dare cross her.

As we landed in Seattle Demetri reviewed the plan. While him, Jane, and Alex were getting the scent and tracking Victoria, Felix Alice and I would go to Charlie at home who according to Alice was waiting nervously for us.

I was now afraid I was going to be spoiled. First the plane, now the limo. I have ridden in limos before once Renee hired one for some event she took me to as a child, but that was really just a black car. This thing was a stretch, and it had a fridge stocked with soda and champagne on ice. A big screen plasma seperated the driver from the back area. We chose a movie to watch for the 2 hour drive back to Forks. (guessing at drive time not going to googlemap it)

As we pulled up in front of the house there was my truck, I wondered..... I looked over to Alice "Sorry Bella, that will never get past Italian emissions standards they'll never let you drive it there. I'll have our service garage it with our other American cars." "Thanks Alice!"

The car rolled to a stop, and I saw the kitchen curtain part and Charlie came out the front door a second later. I took a deep breath and Alice patted me on the back "You'll be fine Bella, you won't hurt him, he will be proud and happy for you when we are done." I got out of the car and walked to Charlie, he noticed my outfit, and the grace I moved with I hoped he would buy my explaination. "Hi Dad! Sorry about the makeup, Alice got bored on the flight and decided to give me a makeover!" He embraced me, we had the heat in the limo all the way up so I was warm enough to pass, He let go and said "That's OK Bella, you look wonderful." I was just worried with all this craziness going on. Everyone has been worried about you even the Boys from LaPush have been hanging around constantly checking in all the time." Uh-oh, that was going to be another problem. Too quiet for Charlie to hear Alice whispered "Demetri knows about the treaty, he will be careful."

"So, let's all go inside, shall we?" Charlie motioned for the door. On the way up the steps Felix reached for dad's hand "Hello, I'm Mr. Cat, I am Bella and Alice's counselor advisor. I am here to offer answers to any questions about the curriculum you may have, and how the program works. First of all let me explain that the program runs on corporate sponsorship. Bella is being sponsored by an aerospace firm. This is all completely no strings attached. But of course they hope with her recent improvements in math that she will consider a future in engineering. You should be very proud, she is an exceptional student. I have rarely met a student with such focus and maturity."

When we got inside we sat down at the couch and Dad asked if anyone wanted any refreshments. Felix asked for some coffee I gave him a puzzled look when he wasn't looking, he just winked at me. Alice said "Relax Charlie, I'll get it, I remember where you keep everything. I will make Bella and I some Hot cocoa while I am at it!" with that she skipped off into the kitchen.

I began the painful process of laying out my cover story to my dad. I felt bad lying to him, but at least this way he would sell Renee on the cover, I am not sure I could lie convincingly enough to fool her. And I could continue to be a part of my father's life. For a few years at least, maybe with makeup I could see him every few years. Only Alice would know. I would talk to her more when I had the chance.

Alice returned with the coffee for Charlie and Felix, and our cocoa? I did not know what the point of this was. Until Alice pretended to take a sip and said "Ouch, mine is still a little too hot! How is your's Bella?" Now I get it! My hands are now warm, and if I take this scalding hot cup of boiling chocolate water and put it to my mouth my lips will be warm when I give my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye! I had a lot to learn about blending in!

My dad's radio squawked from the table by the door and he jumped up. "Chief Swan here go ahead over" "Chief we have another body this one is by the school, it's the Conrad girl Lauren" My dad said was shaking. "Bella you stay here please, I have to go, I, will be back in a couple of hours. You have to get some clothes together or something anyway right? "Yeah Dad, And Mr. Cat has to has to drop by the school to pickup some records and arrange for my transfer." "Very well, just don't answer the door for any strangers, we have no leads on who may be committing these crimes, but they mimic some crimes that were happening in Seattle so we think it is likely the same guy." "OK Dad, I promise!" I got up and gave him another hug, and a kiss on the cheek, and he blushed. I had never seen him do that before. At least that is one mystery solved where I got it from when I was a human.

Felix followed him out the door. Felix was going to the school alright but not for records that was already handled. He was going to backup the others.

So Alice and I headed upstairs. "I did not think you were going to get it there for a minute!" Alice scolded. I laughed. "OK so I have a lot to learn about blending! It isn't like I ever saw you all doing much to blend in. By the time I met you all I was already in on the secret.

We began packing my favorite things into the bags we had brought along for that purpose. Alice shaking her hear at some of my choices. "Can it Alice! I love this shirt! This is the shirt I wore on my first day, the day I first saw him!" then she began looking through the rest of the shirts I grabbed. "You wore this one to the meadow, this is the one from the day you came to the house, this is the one from the baseball game, tsk tsk tsk. Bella, I would give you a hard time, but I guess know what you feel. I treasure things Jasper got me that don't even fit, or are falling apart. I still have the blouse I wore the day we met, even though it got ruined later, it got all torn up...." I gasped! TOO MUCH INFORMATION ALICE!" She laughed "Ha! You perve! I took him hunting for the first time for Animals, and we found a couple of mountain lions and my blouse got the worst of that encounter. I was watching Jasper feed and I missed the other one coming around that pounced on me Of course I won that battle, but my blouse was a casualty." I laughed. "Well so I may never wear this stuff again, but I want to remember every minute of my human life, especially my time with Edward. You remember this shirt?" I asked as I stuffed it into the bag. "Bella, that is the shirt you wore the day we went to the mall together that first time!" She hugged me. Suddenly from downstairs we heard the front door slam open!

I wondered who that could possible be. Then the smell hit me. Alice was in a trance. "Bella, it's Victoria!" I flew down the stairs as Victoria rounded the corner "Finally! I heard a couple of the deputies say you were home! Now I get my revenge!" She must not have taken the time to breathe since she walked in. She didn't realize what I now was. I did not want to give her the chance to realize. I pounced. I was on her before her face had a chance to register surprise. I gave myself over to the rage. Before she had a chance fight back, I had her in a headlock. Alice came flying over the railing growling, in a moment of surprise. I saw Alice as a monster! For a cute little pixie, she could bring the terror! Victoria bucked me off her but was too late to avoid Alice who hit her knees first in the chest, and then teeth first in the neck instantly grabbing her head twisting it off tossing it right into the fireplace.

"Bella! Go light the fireplace!" I flew to the fireplace. Throwing matches into the wood and kindling my dad had stacked there. As the fire started crackling Alice shouted "Bella! Duck!" I ducked to the side as pieces of Victoria started flying into the fire next to me just as Demetri, followed by Jane, Alex and Felix came running in. "Arrrgggghhhh!" Jane was growling "I wanted a piece of her! She tore off Felix's arm!" I looked at Felix, his arm was perfectly fine, his shirt was torn. Jane looked at me "Well, he got _better_!"

We all stood there watching the fire burn. Jane threw a couple of extra logs on just to make sure. I asked the question "So, what happens now, are there going to be bones and teeth left behind? We have to clean this up, my Dad will never accept bones and teeth left in his fireplace!" Felix laughed! "Don't worry Bella when we burn it is completely. Nothing but ash." and Alice chimed in "And since we got her in the foyer, she didn't get a chance to make a mess, and it is cold enough that Charlie won't think we are mental for starting a fire in the fireplace!"

We watched the fire, Demetri prodding the coals to ensure we burned everything. We heard a car pull up. "Bella brace yourself, it is a few of your friends from school" There was a knock at the door, and I answered. It was Jessica and Angela. Angela gave me a big hug. "Oh Bella! He got Lauren, we feared he had gotten you when you disappeared too. What happened to you?" I invited them in and gave them the cover story. Jessica was jealous, but happy for me. Angela was just happy for my good fortune. I was going to miss her a lot. I remember Edward telling me how lucky I was to have her as a friend because her thoughts we always so pure, and kind. After an hour of chatting they got up to leave. I promised to try and stay in touch. And they Left. As they left a car pulled up, and I smelled wet dog. I wrinkled my nose, I was confused. It was Jacob and Quil and Embry. As Jacob got out of the car he smelled me. He started shaking. I called out to him. "Jake! I am not alone, but we are not going to fight! Please calm down so I can explain! PLEASE!" He stopped trembling, a little and said "No, Bella not you!" I looked puzzled "What do you mean?" He stepped closer followed by Quil and Embry. "We followed the smell of the leech here, and who greets us but you, and you are one of them!" I took a moment, then calmly said "We got her Jake. She was after me, and when she heard I was back she came here, and I pounced on her, and Alice tore her apart. What is left is burning in the fire place, I would tell you to go check, but there are others in there, and they are not vegitarians like Alice and I. They won't hunt here, but you are going to have to let this one go, they can take your whole pack Jake, they are the big guns. They enforce the law against others of our kind." He grimaced "I don't like it Bella! Our treaty does not cover them!" "I know Jake, and I am leaving too. I don't know about the rest of the Cullens but You will not see Jasper Alice and I around much ever again...."

Then what Jake did next surprised me as much as it did his friends, and I heard the vampires in the house gasp, they must have been looking out the window. He threw his arms wide and said "Come here and give me a hug goodbye then?" I was sobbing as I ran to his arms "Oh, Jake I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you! You have been the best friend to me, and how do I repay you? I become what you hate most in the world!" He was stroking my hair, and shushing me. "Well technically not what I hate most......." I pulled back and socked him on the arm, not hard enough to break him, but I made him move. "Be nice Jake!" He just laughed. Said "Bye Bella!" and walked back to his car rubbing his shoulder. His friends backed up to the car and they all got in and drove off.

Charlie got home much later, and I said my good byes to him. And we made for the door. "Bella we really have to go, we are going to miss our flight!" I gave my dad one last tearful hug and a last kiss on the cheek as I walked out the door and out of his life. Maybe for the last time. I hoped not but the more contact I had with him the more danger he was in........


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Home At Last

The flight home was a lot of fun. Demetri, Jane and Alex told the story of how Demetri found Victoria and just as they closed in on her, Felix showed up and tipped her off, and she took off. Enough time for her to find out my location and make for my house until Demetri picked up on her trail again. Then it was time for Alice to tell her part. She saw Victoria coming into Charlie's house, and warned me.

What she did not expect was for me to fly down the hall and to attack her! Everyone laughed at that. Jane looked at me with some newfound respect and said "You go girl!" We all laughed at that. Jane is a few hundred years old, to hear her use American slang like that was funny, even funnier is she did the neck thing, and snapped into the air! I then told my bit about how when Alice came down the stairs after me I was stunned by her ferocity, and let Victoria slip but how Alice hit her like a freight train, and had her head in the fireplace before I could react to assist her.

Demetri said "You didn't think Aro invited her to join just because she can see the future did you?"

"Yeah, I kinda did! How was I supposed to know behind my best friend's cute pixie exterior lurks the soul of a warrior?!?" We all fell into laughter.

Alice flashed into one of her visions, and smiled. "Demetri, can you call Aro, and ask him a favor for us?" "Sure Alice, what did you need?" I looked at Alice, overcome by curiosity. Before I could ask, she answered Demetri. "Tell him to not tell the Cullens when we are arriving, except for Jasper, and have him pull Jasper aside and tell him to come alone?" Demetri nodded as he reached for the phone "That shouldn't be a problem."

Alice got up and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet then turned to Jane "How good are you at blocking your mind? Do you think you could busy your thoughts with math problems, or translating something whenever Edward was around?" Jane looked puzzled "Yeeesss," she said drawing it out thinking about her answer "I don't see why not, unless I need to use my power in battle that takes concentration." Alice broke into a huge and evil smile "Excellent! Lets all go into the back of the plane away from the boys so we can plot Bella's next move against my stupid brother!"

"Alice I..." She shushed me. "Edward needs to be taught a lesson! Come on Bella! If you two are going to work, he needs to learn there are consequences for dismissing your wishes, and taking it on himself to decide what is best for you!" Now when she said it like that It got me thinking. "Yeah, he hurt me. I missed you all terribly, even Rosalie! But him leaving and lying to me, that cut me to my core. What did you have in mind?"

Over the next several hours she outlined her plans. I had to admit, she was devious. If it had been up to me, I would have run into his arms and never let go, but she was right. If I let him off the hook, he will never learn. I will spend the rest of forever having him make decisions without consulting me and choosing for me. And I know all too well how hurtful his decisions can be. He can choose the worst possible thing with the noblest of intentions. Yup! He was going to need a spankin'!

The first phase of our plan was to use Jasper. I felt kinda bad about tricking Jasper, but Alice assured me that he still felt responsible for Edward deciding I needed to be protected from him and his monster family. I was going to push my emotions around Jasper to give him the wrong impression and when Edward read him he would form the conclusion about what my feelings meant, to go along with what we wanted him to think.

Alice had so much experience and practice shielding herself from Edward, he would not even know she was doing it. She could lie with her thoughts to him She was going to be thinking how angry I was at him for having the nerve to leave me then try to make decisions for me. Alice was also not going to let him off the hook so Edward would not know I knew that he was lying when he said he did not want me. That he was as in love with me as I was with him. Jane her part was going to be to involve any of the guard as needed to keep Edward from having any quality alone time with me at first so he would not be able to spill his guts about his undying love for me, until we were ready for him to.

My part? That was easy. He was still going to be unable to read my thoughts according to Alice. And I know better than to bet against Alice!

We returned to our seats, as the plane began it's decent into Italy. Felix asked "So what's up Ladies?"

Jane replied "Just girl stuff, MYOB" and he jumped in his seat as she squinted. Everyone but Felix laughed as Jane zapped him again.

As we taxied to the terminal my new vision allowed me to see Jasper at the terminal. And he was already wearing a cloak like ours! But he wasn't looking at me he was looking into the window next to mine, he had already found Alice, and she was likewise gazing out the window. The plane began vibrating, like we were going over a bumpy road, or had driven off the tarmac. Jane noticed first "Alice! Stop bouncing! The wings are going to bounce off the plane!" "MY JASPER!" She was on her feet and had the door open just as the plane was coming to a stop. The ground crew barely had time to set the stairs in place before Alice was bounding down them at a very fast pace for a human. Jasper had come forward and he took her hands and they stood there just looking into each other's eyes. To anyone else that was a very reserved greeting, but I knew what passed between them with Jaspers gift they were sending love back and forth. Even I could feel it. I cleared my throat "AHEM!" "Party pooper!" Alice Glared at me. But then she smiled again and introduced Jasper to everyone. And finally came back around to me. "Bella!" Jasper grabbed me in a hug. I have wanted to give you a hug since I first met you! It is so nice to finally be able to without wanting to bite you!" Then he said what Alice had said was coming. "Edward is beside himself. He can't wait to see you!"

I was on. It was time for me to try my acting skills out. I thought about Victoria and how I felt when she came into my house, and how angry I was about her killing people in forks all because she was after me. I was very full of rage. "Well, I can't say the feeling is mutual! Mr. _Bella is too stupid to make decisions for herself_, can just go rot for all I care!" I put my fists on my hips. Then I let myself calm down a bit and said "But, I am very happy to see you again Jasper, and I can't wait to see everyone else! Alice said I was going to be teaching Emmett a lesson in Arm wrestling?"

Jasper laughed. The shock over my fury toward Edward had him a little off balance, but him and his knowledge of newborns made him immediately see the possibilities for winning a bet against Emmett over us arm wrestling. Emmett was HUGE, but he had no clue that I was going to be physically stronger than him for a time. We got into the limo and Alice caught Jasper up on what had happened, on our trip to forks and that it was handled. Jasper was relieved, but felt bad that they had left forks and left the opening for Victoria to come in and begin terrorizing their former home.

We arrived back at Volterra and it was quiet. Demetri went to go make his report to Aro, and Alice Jasper and I went to go find Carlisle and Esme. And everyone else went their own ways. Jasper took us to Carlisle's room. And as luck would have it Rosalie, and Emmett were there too! I was going to get a nice reunion without having to ruin it with teaching Edward his lesson.

Esme saw me first and her mouth went wide in surprise as she got up and ran to embrace me "Oh Bella! You are gorgeous! Thank you so much for coming and saving Edward!" At the mention of his name I thought of Victoria again for Jaspers benefit to reinforce his impression that I was very, very angry at Edward. But I returned Esme's hug as everyone else walked over. Carlisle spoke next "Well, I guess Alice is proven right again. It suits you Bella! You don't regret your decision do you?" The way he asked that. There was something there. He wasn't asking like HE thought I made a bad or good, right or wrong decision, but that I had made a decision that I was entitled to make and he only hoped I was happy! I looked at his beautiful face and said "Not at all. And now that I have my best friend here I am going to have a very long time to have fun!" I said grabbing Alice and tugging her to me. Rose walked over looking very timid. "Bella? I am so sorry! I have been horrible! I owe you a huge apology! When Edward (more Victoria thoughts) brought you into our lives, I resented you, and was very unfair to you. Yet when I shoot my mouth off in a spiteful mean way, you are the one who runs into danger to fix it. You are the bravest most selfless person I know, and now that you have gone and gotten your self made into one of us, I finally am no longer going to be under pressure to be the prettiest one!"

Everyone laughed at that. Emmett said "Awww Rose, I still think you are the prettiest!" She shot him a look and everyone laughed again. But I looked puzzled, what was she talking about? Alice caught my confusion and said. "Bella, you really are something! You have no idea!"

I was glad to be a vampire now, more than ever. I would have blushed so hard right now if I were human that blood vessels in my cheeks would have burst! "That is sweet but you know it isn't true, I am just pretty." Just then Edward walked into the room "You are wrong there, Bella, you are not merely pretty!" I spun toward him standing in the door and dropped into a crouch, remembering our plan, and to stick to the script. I growled at him, I remembered how Alice looked so fierce when flew at Victoria, and I mimicked that. I was also remembering my angry thoughts for Victoria and saw Edward 's panicked glance at Jasper! It was working! Alice was at my side taking my arm and leading me out the other door "Come one Jas, I am still not speaking to my jerk brother!" We got down the hall and we broke into a sprint to get us out of range of Edward quickly.

Once we were at the tunnel to the zoo, and at a safe range. Alice began giggling. She turned to Jasper an hugged him. "I am sorry baby! We played you a bit to get at Edward!" He looked even more shocked now than he did the first time he mentioned Edward and I did my rage act. "What are you talking about?!?" He asked confused by what was going on. "Well, I am still obsessed with Edward! I love him so much I can't reason! But he has been a first class jackass! He took you all away from me, and lied and told me he did not want me any more. He made me feel like I had only been a distraction for him. You have no idea how much pain I felt because you were already gone by the time he dropped the bomb. And all because he thought he knew better than I did what was best for me and what risks I should be taking!" Alice interrupted "And since Bella does not want to spend forever with him making all the decisions I saw that we would teach him a lesson, and we made you think she hated him, so he will learn not to take her for granted, and that she is not some feeble weak thing that needs to be protected from herself."

Jasper looked contemplative as he studied us both. "Well, glad I could help! I owed you one Bella anyway for trying to eat you at your birthday party. Good one Alice! I don't think he would have bought it otherwise....."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Putting Edward On The Hook!

(Edward's POV poor sad distraught Edward.....)

Everyone was as shocked as I was. "Edward, What happened?!?" Esme asked. "I Have no Idea, I came into the room and when I spoke, Jasper felt Bella become full of rage! You saw her, I was afraid of her! I thought she was going to attack! Then Jasper thought about when he met their plane and mentioned me. She reacted the same then too!" I fell to my knees "Carlisle what have I done? Have I lost her? Have I ruined the only thing I ever had that gave me pure joy? Tell me you all spoke to her for a while is she hostile now?!?"

"Actually, I thought she seemed pretty happy...." Emmett said quietly. Rose elbowed him then threw in her two cents "Well, what did you expect? You tell her you don't want anything to do with her, make her best friend in the world besides her mother Alice move away from her, and you take her one true love and spit on it and tell her she means less than nothing to you that you will leave her as if you never existed! Did you think you could hurt her like that and she would be the president of your fan club dumbass?" Everyone gasped at the vitriol in her rebuke, but I knew from decades of hearing her thoughts she was just being honest. She rarely censored herself and she was right.

"No, Rosalie is right. I thought I was doing what was best for her. But I wasn't. I was acting out of some stupid sense of guilt. I never respected her choice, like I somehow decided for her who she would fall in love with. As if she didn't choose to love me." I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. After several minutes of grief Carlisle knelt beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It will work out somehow my son. You have to have faith." I looked up at him then at my family "You have to help me. I need to win her heart back. I need to show her I love her and pray that she will someday be able to love me again!" Esme looked at everyone then at me "Of course we will help you win her back Edward, you two are too perfect together for it not to work out!"

I stood up then and brushed myself off. I resolved to show her I loved her. And how sorry I was for failing her. I had to hold out hope for us. I couldn't go on without that hope!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Let Me Go! And look Who's Coming To Dinner.

(Edward's POV)

There she is! "Alice wait up!" I called to her. As I started walking toward her she took off! That was not going to be a problem. I could out run her on my worst day! I quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

She spun around and growled at me! Alice has NEVER growled at me. I Could hear her thoughts. She was mentally shouting at me.

"_Let me go! This is all your fault! You made me leave my best friend, then without consideration for how any of the rest of us would feel you come here to kill yourself!?! Because of your selfishness I had to endanger my best friend and my love Jasper! Yes Jasper! What did you think would have happened if we had not suceeded, did you think Jasper would have just accepted my death, and let me go with out doing something to exact revenge? Sure it would be futile, but he would have none the less. Then Bella got changed, not surrounded by those she loves but by Marcus! They left her all alone Edward! She was brave though! She endured in silence just like Carlisle did. Maybe that is the key to their control, I don't know but because of you Bella us here suffering, she is heart broken. She may never love again.... Because of you and what you forced on her, the choice you denied her! Now let me go or I will do to you now what you came her for originally!!!"_

I released her immediately and stood there in shock as she ran off. I had a lot to think about. I had to approach Bella carefully. I need to find her. I went to the lobby to ask Gianna where her room was. Everyone else here was blocking my thoughts. When I got to the lobby I could see Gianna, but I could not hear her thoughts.....

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I was told by Ms. Bella that should I see you that I should explain that she has included me in her shield." Well that explained that. I guess Bella being able to block the mental gifts of others as a human became a shield she could include others in.... "Yes, thank you that explains a lot. Speaking of Ms. Cullen, could you please direct me to her quarters, I need to speak with her about an urgent matter."

Gianna looked fearful. "I am so very sorry Mr. Cullen. I was told specifically that I was not under any circumstances to share that information including the cost of my life..." Her arm flinched to under her desk.

Behind me I heard Jane come out into the lobby. "Is there a problem here Gianna? Edward?"

I turned to face her. "No, no problem. But perhaps you could help me I was looking for Bella's room?"

Jane laughed and shook her head "Not in a million years. Not only is she immune to my power, but she is bigger than I am and a newborn. I like my arms, legs and head being attached... But don't fret, she mentioned something earlier about joining your family in one of the lounges for a movie night. Her and Gianna made a short film that is all the rage around here! Isn't that right Gianna?" Gianna turned pale again "Yes Ms. Jane!" "Well thank you Jane, it was nice seeing you again, thank you Gianna." And I walked past Jane and to my families suite.

I walked into the common area and Carlisle and Jasper were sitting there playing chess. "Hello, Edward. Where have you been off to?" Carlisle asked without looking up from his game. Jasper was blocking me. He was thinking about chess, but I knew when he was blocking me. It was weird seeing him in the uniform of the Volturi guard. But he was a soldier through and through, so I suppose it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. "So, Jasper. You joined the guard too?" He looked up from his game and his look was a lot less friendly than I was accustomed to. "Yes. Alice Joined so she could be close to Bella, to support her friend, and her choice, and you know wherever Alice goes, so go I." I felt bad. Jasper was another unintended consequence of my stupidity.

"I'm Sorry Jasper this mess is all my fault." Jasper glared at me instantly "No, you imbecile! How could you be so blind stupid! This is not a mess it is a set of circumstances brought about by choice! Bella chose to be one of us! All along she chose her love of all of us over any concern for her own safety, her family, any other consideration. But you made us all lose sight of her right to have a choice in her destiny, her choice of what she wanted for herself. And you hurt her Edward...."

Carlisle interrupted. "Boys, stop arguing. Edward, Bella has invited us to watch a short film tonight and she is going to take us to the new feeding area that they have set up for those of us who choose our diet." A panicked look crossed my face. "Don't worry Edward Bella has chosen our diet as well, she is really remarkable. The most interesting newborn, she has calm and reserve like no one I have ever encountered. Aro told me her change she did not cry out even once." Carlisle reassured.

I passed the rest of the afternoon being scolded by Rosalie and Esme in the next room who told me I had better not screw up their chance at reestablishing family bonds with Bella, or they would "tear my arms and legs off and make me watch while they threw them into the fireplace." Is how Rosalie phrased it.

Finally as my family got up to head to the lounge where Bella was going to screen her "film" I asked "do you suppose it would be alright If I came too?" Esme answered. "I am sure that will be fine, but remember what we told you earlier! You had best be a gentleman!" "Yes mom...." I replied.

We walked into the lounge and Alice, Bella and Jane were sitting over in front of a popcorn popper making popcorn. I shook my head doing a double take. Alice saw my reaction. "No we aren't going to eat it Edward. At the first screening of this film one of the guard brought some popcorn, it smells nice, and the smell kinda fits the occasion, that's all." When Alice mentioned my name Bella turned around quickly glaring at me then looked back at Jane. "Do you want me to zap him until he goes away Bella?" Jane said with an evil little smirk. "No, I suppose he can stay, just because he is my ex, doesn't mean we can't be civil to each other I guess...." My heart dropped into my stomach. She was over me.....

We all took seats Bella flanked by Jane, and Alice. I wanted to try to get closer, but couldn't so I just sat off to the side and tried to look nonchalant. Bella stood up in front and began "OK everyone, I am glad you all could come. It is nice to have you all here. I missed you all and am really glad to have you back in my life." She glanced my direction briefly, and if my heart could beat it would have jumped out of my chest. "As you all know, I woke from the painless process that is our changing" everyone chuckled at her obvious sarcasm about the horrible pain she went through. "I was in control of my nature. I have been blessed with control almost as good as Carlisle's. So it was suggested that I participate in a practical joke on Gianna! We cleared the lobby leaving her alone, Demetri and Felix hid in the closet behind her, just in case, and Alice and Jane were in the security office recording the whole thing. Without further delay here is the footage of our goof!"

She sat down and Jane dimmed the lights and we watched as Bella scared Gianna so bad she fainted. Even though it was kinda mean, it was funny. Emmett laughed so hard the screen shook. Rosalie threw him an elbow in the ribs and whispered for him to calm down. Bella then stood up and began "I know that was funny right? But I also felt kinda bad, so this next bit of footage is me apologizing" She sat back down and we watched some footage of her walking in and having a very nice conversation with Gianna. I am now really beside myself Bella lost nothing of her kind, loving and giving nature when she became one of us. How could I have been so stupid to ever let her go? Jane flicked the lights back on and Bella told everyone to follow her Alice and Jane to the zoo.

We came out of the tunnel into a fenced in area overlooking a grassy prairie. It looked like an African savanna. Bella turned to everyone. "Sorry Emmett the forest habitat is not finished yet, so no grizzly bears for you tonight I am afraid.." Everyone laughed. "But they stocked my favorite here, so I hope Mountain lion is OK with everyone?" As she said Mountain Lion she looked right at me. What was it in her eyes? Was she making the grand gesture? I was going to try to talk to her while we were all hunting.

We followed her into the enclosure, and everyone took off except Bella leaving us alone. I opened my mouth to speak but she put her finger on my lips. "Shhhh! Don't ruin the moment by saying something stupid Edward. Yes I like mountain lion just like you, who am I kidding... because of you. Have you learned your lesson?" I was dumbstruck "Lesson, what do you mean?"

"Boys can be so thickheaded!" She said exasperated. "Edward, Alice let me in on what happened, and I know you love me for some inexplainable reason, you love plain old nothing special me. And I love you so much it hurts. But you hurt me Edward, you took what was best in my world and just ripped it away from me. I want you forever too, but I want a forever where we treat each other with mutual respect and understanding, not you making decisions unilaterally wholly ignoring what I want."

I didn't know what to say right away, so I just nodded. "Does that mean you want that too?" she asked looking hopeful "Bella, as soon as I left you, I regretted it. My whole family was angry at me for making them leave you. You know they love you as much as I do. But more than that. You complete me. I was alone too long. I doubted your decisions because I doubted myself. How could you want me? I am a monster Bella, I hate what I am. I feared that If you were changed because of me you would grow to resent it and me. I was afraid to risk that...."

"Like I said boys can be so thickheaded." She smiled at me. "Well you have no choice now Mr. Cullen. I am a vampire like it or not, and you are going to have to deal!" I smiled at her, and asked "Does this mean we can pick up where we left off?" She shook her head sadly "No, I am sorry, I am under strict orders from the most high queen pixie. Alice said I had to make you work for it...."

I got down on my knees in front of her. I took her hands. "I will work for it for the rest of eternity if that is what it takes to win your love again Bella. I would miss her blush, I knew her face, she would have been blushing if she were still human. She pulled me to my feet. "Since I am now safe from your evil monster ways, do you suppose you could start by letting me watch you hunt?"

I laughed. "Sure, I would like nothing more than to hunt with you by my side Bella!" We took off into the field and over a hill toward dinner.

**A/N This is not finished. But the meat of the story is done. I am going to have some fun and write some more chapters about courting and resolve Alice and Edward, and the family relationship etc. And if I get enough reviews a royal wedding!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Froggy Went A Courtin'

**A/N I got an anonymous review from someone who gave their name as Alice? Nice thanks! But..... just say, that.... maybe..... it …... was....... Alice Cullen..... and she is real...... ILOVE YOUALICECOMEBITEMEANDMAKEMEYOURS! ;) OK got that out of my system. As I said I am going to keep writing this story. I would have continued my other big one too, but got no reviews and no requests at the end to keep going..... so It got ended. But I have probably a couple more chapters of this in mind, and if Alice and others like her were to ask me to keep going? It could go longer.**

(Back to Bella POV)

I wanted to let Edward off the hook last night, so badly. But I think I need to play a little hard to get. After all, he didn't turn me I had to enlist in the Marine Corps to get turned... well the vampire version anyway. But I thought it was tough when I was human being around him. I had it easy then! All I had to risk then was my life. Now I could smell him 100 times better, and see him 100 times better, and taste.... Well you get the idea.

After feeding last night we had a long talk, and I laid some ground rules, but I couldn't help it. After staring into his beautiful golden eyes for all that time, I had to kiss him. It took everything I had to keep from tearing his clothes off, as it was his shirt lost all it's buttons. I had to run my hand over his chest while we kissed. Thank god for no blushing anymore! The constant thirst is way worth it for that alone!

I had to leave him though for a meeting of the guard. There are a couple of things Aro and Caius wanted checked out, and Marcus is always like "Whatever" so some of the guard were sent out. I also had to let Caius know about my progress developing my shield. I am able to shield others vampires have to be there but I can shield a human and leave them and their minds are protected for about a day. Jane and Alice have been a big help. Alice getting zapped was a real good motivator to get the hand of extending my shield. Jasper was a little angry at us for hurting Alice, but it was minor, and after Jane asked Jasper in an evil voice if he would like to volunteer to be the test subject, he got over being upset really quickly.

As I approached my room Gianna was coming out following a delivery guy who handed her a clipboard. "There you are ma'm. That is all of them. Thank you for your order." As the delivery man walked toward the exit. Gianna looked up and saw me and smiled! "Hello Miss Bella! We got a delivery for you and I took the liberty of having them put in your room. I hope that is acceptable? Well, I have to return to my station. Have a lovely day!" And she walked toward the lobby. As I walked into my room I had to do a double take. My.... room..... was.... FULL of flowers! There had to be about a thousand bouquets of flowers. Ran to my window to see an semi truck driving away from the delivery area! "OK very funny! You got me. Come out come out wherever you are!" I looked for the camera, but did not find it. I even smelled for electronics and didn't find it. But what good is the joke if..... OH MY GOD! I saw the card at the same time as I figured it out. EDWARD! I read the card _"My Dearest , these flowers are but a token of my appreciation for the blessing of time spent with you last night." _

I would be tearing up now if I could. What a stupid overboard melodramatic gesture! A room full of flowers! For me. He would do anything for me..... But I was not through yanking his chain. This one would be for the rest of The Cullens. I turned around and there Alice was with Jane! PERFECT!

Alice was grinning ear to ear. "Bella, I don't know where your newfound sense of humor comes from, but you are going to fit into this family perfectly! Jane waited patiently for me to explain. "Here is what we are going to do. We will move the flowers into Jane's room. And then when Edward comes to find me. I will act dumb like I didn't get them, then as the family waits out of sight in th security office watching on camera, Jane you walk up all smiles, waving the card and say something like _Oh Edward I knew you felt it too, I mean I thought you were interested in Bella, but somehow I hoped you would find the courage to express your love for me! I love you too Edward! _Then hug him and lets see just how uncomfortable we can make him huh?!?" Jane was doing her best Alice impression jumping up and down excited. "This is going to be the best! I see another guard movie night! Maybe Aro and Caius will want to come to this one!"

I looked to Alice. "Yes! This is going to work. But Emmett is going to kill it after Jane hugs him and you growl at Edward, his laughter is going to be heard throughout the building!"

"Well? Let's get going!" We got everything set up and I was waiting in the lobby when Edward knocked on my door looking very pleased with himself. "I am in the Lobby Edward!" I called to him. Alice was standing at my side pretending to review a duty schedule with me. "How did you like the flowers I sent you love?"

I Scrunched up my eyebrows and cocked my head. "What flowers?" Edward looked startled and was just about to speak when Jane came skipping into the lobby "EDWARD! The flowers! I knew you felt it too, I mean I thought you were interested in Bella, but somehow I hoped you would find the courage to express your love for me! I love you too Edward!" She threw herself at Edward he caught her, but she still got her arms around her. When Alice mentioned me growling at Edward I didn't realize what she meant. But sure enough as soon as Jane had her arms wrapped around MY EDWARD I growled and dropped into a crouch! Edward's eyes went wide, he was just so lost, but just as foretold the building shook like a freight train was going by, and we could hear Emmett laughing his hearty guffaw. And the light went on in Edward's head.

"Oh you guys!! Bella?!?" He was smiling as Jane let him go and sat back and hugged Alice giggling. "Oh, Edward! That was too easy!" But I took Jane's place and flung myself at him pinning him to the wall. "You sweet sweet man! I loved the flowers, wasteful, but so sweet! I could hardly walk in my room there were so many!"

The rest of our family came out into the lobby, laughing and sharing their favorite parts of my prank on Edward. But the funniest line came from Carlisle, "I never thought with his ability to read minds anyone would ever get one over on you Edward!" Rosalie and Emmett said at the same time "About time! He as had it coming for a long time!" That brought on another round of laughter.

I had to go patrol the streets with Demetri, so we all went our seperate ways, and made plans to watch the footage together later. Edward was such a good sport, but I figured I was in for it now. I had drawn first blood. Pretty soon I was going to be gotten.......

When I returned from patrol I went to my room and Jane was sitting on my bed waiting for me. Along with the flowers being back in their places. "I hope you don't mind since there were so many I kinda kept some? I took a few of the smaller bouquets and spread the love around with some of the other girls rooms?" I thought about it for a second. "I wish I had thought of it! Nice, I can move around my room now." Jane was now doing an Alice bounce on my bed now. "But that isn't the real reason I am waiting for you! You are not going to believe what happened!" When she didn't continue I had to say "Well if you don't spit it out we aren't going to know are we?"

Jane laughed, "No I guess not! So, I was walking back to my room after the Edward prank and I was stopped in the hall by Felix. It seems he was in Aro's office when we sprung our little gag, and saw me thank Edward for the flowers. He stopped by my room and saw the flowers, then found me. Promise you won't get mad?" I said, well if I don't know what you are going to say I can't promise that, but I will try not to bite you or anything?" She smiled then continued. "Felix told me that I didn't want Edward, the he was only a boy, that Edward didn't know me like he did, how Felix cared more for me than Edward ever could and if I would just give him a chance he would prove it!"

Now it was my turn to jump up and down on the bed I hugged Jane "OH That is just awesome! Finally Felix woke up!" My door burst open and in flew Alice followed a moment later by Jasper. Jasper hung back trying to cope with out excitement, but Alice threw her arms around us both and joined us jumping on the bed.

After we calmed down And were all sitting around talking Alice got a vision, she told Jane to run to her room and wait. In about 15 minutes Felix was going to show up with some flowers and offer to accompany Jane on a hunt. Jane had decided to switch to our diet as well. She got a little flack from her older friends and even felix made a snide remark, but he was going to try it because he wanted to win her over. Alice saw that Felix was going to actually like it! He was going to favor Rhino. Funny after she said it, I thought. He kinda looked like one..... So Jane took off and Alice, Jasper and I planned the guard movie night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Feeding time in Volterra

What I have most feared is now upon us again. Time for feeding. Heidi has returned with her bus load of tourists. She gathers them from far and wide. The poor, and easily lost. Those who are not usually missed. But this is a guard event. Mandatory attendance.

Me, Alice, Jasper, Jane, and Felix who are not eating are going to be made to stay there. Alice is fierce, she is not going to fail, she knows that, but I am a newborn, Jane and Felix have both only fed from animal blood once each, as a novelty to try it, Jane really wants to change, because she wants pretty golden brown eyes like Alice, Felix is only changing because he is desperate to do anything to attract Jane. She still has not let him off the hook. As far as he knows, he is competing with Edward for her affections. How Felix missed the fact that Edward is blindly in love with me I am at a loss to explain!

I am worried, I have been around humans many times since my change, and I can ignore the burning the desire even once Gianna got a paper cut, I was right at the desk. The smell hit me like a truck, my mouth watered with venom, and my eyes turned black, Gianna even hit the panic button at her desk and Demetri came running, but I was already holding my breath and running to my room. But being in a room full of blood, where there was blood, and screaming, and human human human blood? Oh, and did I mention the blood?

Now I can truly appreciate how kind and amazing the Cullens were. Being around humans all that time, and CARLISLE! He works in a hospital! He is a surgeon! He opens up humans, and breathes the whole time like it isn't a problem.

Aro has joked that my restraint reminds him of Carlisle, but I know I am not that strong. I am trying, but I am afraid I will fail today.

I smell them as they come down the hall. I can hear their excited chatter. They are all under the impression that there is some reward, or prize down the hall waiting for them. A few of the guys are remarking how Heidi winked at them, and they think they have a shot..... Boy, if they had any clue, what awaited them. I am tempted to run to them and tell them to flee, to try to distract the guard and cause enough mayhem so maybe some of them will escape. But I know, it will do no good. They will all be hunted down and quickly brought back knowing their fate. This way at least they will be numb from Alex's gift. Alex will cause them to see, feel and hear nothing. They will not feel themselves being bitten, they will be drained and dead before the pain of the venom spreads. I hate this choice, and that I can do nothing to prevent it.

I am angry. I feel Alice's hand grab mine, then Jasper on the other side. Then I watch as Jane, and Felix take Alice and Jaspers hands and each others. Jane says "This is going to be tough, let's be strong for each other? Felix says "Yeah, for each other" Jasper has stopped breathing, and is just staring into Alice's eyes. Alice says "I see us making it, but it is fuzzy we might not make it this time......

The humans arrive and Aro greets them "Welcome to Volterra! Welcome Guests!" And I can see Alex's gift spread out to the humans and rob them of their senses. I wait holding my breath for the attack that does not come.

Aro says "Help yourselves dear ones!" But nobody moves. Caius has stepped down and is ready to grab a human for himself, but even he stops wondering why everyone is waiting. Demetri steps forward. "Aro, Marcus, Caius. We are all not going to feed while they (he pointed at our group) are forced to be present. There is no reason for them to be here while we feed. We are being needlessly cruel to them. They have made a decision for whatever reason to feed on animals only, and it is not right that we should disregard our comrades wishes, and force them to suffer because we chose differently for ourselves.

Aro laughed. "Pay up Caius!" Caius turned to him and growled "If I had broken this ones skin I might have won once they all smelled the blood!" "True, enough, but they said the words almost verbatim I told you they would!"

Aro stepped in front of the assembled guard. "With the addition of Bella, we have gotten something naturally here that we have only had artifically we have a family. You have all banded together. I am so proud of your support of our Vegitarian friends, I will need some help coming up with something appropriate, but welcome input as to what I can do to reward all of your loyalty! Alice, Jasper, Felix, and Jane you may go now, Bella, you will need to see me afterwards. You have no idea how your gift of teamwork, and loyalty has strengthened us, and made us better, happier. I will see you in one hour in my office. Oh, and Bring, your friend Edward with you."

With that dismissal we all ran from the hall. We met up in Alice and Jasper's quarters. Jane said "I am so relieved...... I thought this might have been a bet, Aro and Caius had a similar bet when Carlisle was here before. Caius lost then too. He kept trying to get Carlisle to slip and drink human blood, but when he left he had to give Aro some of the crown Jewels from his private collection as payment!

Alice was next to speak. "I wish you had said something! I could have been looking out for that!"

Jane said "OOPS!" and covered her mouth. We all laughed I called Edward and told him what had happened. He of course was proud of us for staying tough, and he teased me briefly about how I seem to bring love wherever I go. He said "I will see you in a few minutes, I will walk with you to Aro's office, Bye, I love you Bella!" without thinking I said "I love you too!" Alice glared at me, then Felix said "Wait, what was that? I thought Edward liked Jane?!?" Jane said "Why Felix darling, whatever gave you that idea?......." She looked so angelic, Alice Jasper and I began laughing. Jasper spoke first, between chuckles. "Felix, I can feel what you feel every time you look at Jane now. Better to not ask so many questions. Go with it. Jane feels the same way." Felix said "Really?" Alice went into one of her trances "OH YES!!!!" she shouted so loud we all jumped. "Alice what did you see?" "Well, Bella, it seems we are going to be attending a wedding, You are going to be Maid of honor, and I will be Matron of honor!" Jane looked at her "Oh goody a wedding! Who is getting married?"

Alice just smiled in reply. Jane pointed at herself. Alice nodded. Jane pointed at Felix. Alice nodded. Then once the giggling started Jasper and Felix stepped way back. I heard Jasper remark to Felix. "You never stood a chance, welcome to my world......."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Thank You Alice!

A/N: I was done writing tonight, I was going to do the Bella Edward chapter next with Aro, but...... Then I got a couple of reviews..... One asked for longer chapters, I replied personally, the other, ALICE!!!!! OK, Alice, you should create an account here even if you don't write just so when you submit a review, the author can thank you or ask questions, (like are you really Alice Cullen, and if you are not still with Jasper, how about me? Or if you are can we at least be friends? LOL) Well, This chapter is Dedicated to Alice, she wrote a couple of anonymous reviews, the last one had a couple of requests. So I am going to do them since she has been sweet and reviewing a couple of chapters! This chapter would have been Baseball Prank, but since Alice is the reason for the chapter and her Idea....... If you like this chapter review and thank Alice!

(Emmett POV)

"Oh, hey Demetri, Edward!" "Emmett, Edward and I would like your help with something." I was surprised, usually when someone needed my help it was with building something, or lifting boulders but here I have been on virtual vacation with Rose, having lots of free time for what we like best!

"Uh, sure, what can I do you for?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose like he does when he is stressed. "We, uh, need to get back at the mad prankster, and you are the master." Now, that was unusual, usually Edward, called my pranks lame and juvenile. This was something I was going to hold over his head for a very long time!

"OK, fill me in what has she done now?!?" I asked. Demetri spoke next. "She filled the great hall with mannequins, and drenched them in donated human blood. Then she stood back and filmed it when we came in for our morning meeting, and several of us lost it and pounced on the mannequins......" I did not miss him saying several of _us_ "OK so who all is in?" I asked. Edward said "Everyone, except Jane, Felix, Alice, Jasper, and of course Bella. Carlisle and Esme are playing Switzerland, as are Aro, Caius, and Marcus, but Aro seems to like watching us all play with each other since it has all been harmless fun.

I had a flash of genius "Baseball!" Demetri looked puzzled so I explained "Our family likes to play the sport Baseball. So we get everyone together to play, guys against dolls, arrange it so Jane is umpire, Alice is Catcher, I will Pitch and When Bella gets up to bat I spring the surprise!" I was forming ideas in my head skipping from one to the next so I would give nothing away for Alice to see. All she would get is we were going to play baseball and she would catch for the dolls, and Jane would umpire.

They agreed it was a great idea, and to trust in my idea, because if they shared Alice would see, and blow it so Bella would know it was coming!

The next evening, we were all assembled in the athletic field where they normally played soccer. A baseball diamond was laid out and the vampire rules were explained. Everyone here has at one time or another watched American Baseball so they knew the basics, vampire rules simply that no using of gifts, like Alex couldn't blind a player, or, Alice signal the fielders where the ball was going to be hit.

I set it up that everyone would fight over who should be umpire, who could be the most fair. Of course since I stuffed the ballot box Jane won. And since most of the players had not played before I had Alice catch, and I _volunteered_ to pitch for both sides, everyone else could easily get the hang of batting, and base running and fielding quickly. Plus it was arranged in advance that everyone would act like this was all a great idea!

Everything was in place. The guys won the bat toss, so they elected to bat first. A decent showing, but the best was my Baby got 2 of the three outs! Girls up to bat now. My Rosalie was so very beautiful, and very girly girl, but nothing got me going like watching her be all sporty! Her competitive side was very attractive. I guess I zoned out for a bit lusting after my baby, when a baseball hit me in the side of the head. It was Alice "Wake up dodo bird! You can fantasize about Rose LATER!

I spun around and there was Bella at the plate ready to hit! PERFECT TIMING! I grabbed the special ball from the ground at my feet. Before Alice could see I lobbed a perfect strike toward Bella. There was no way she was going to miss this one, She was going to swing for the stars! As her bat came around to send the ball into orbit, Alice had a vision. She saw the paint filled skin exploding covering Bella, Her, and Jane the umpire standing directly behind her! She shouted "NO BELLA!!!!"

Of course it was too late! When Bella connected with the trick ball, it burst at the seams into a cloud of green paint which covered everything in a 2 meter circle, which was Bella, Alice, and Jane. The flashbulbs went off like it was a stadium, and Demetri and Edward had it all on camera from the bleachers.

Everyone was rolling on the ground laughing! Then I looked up clutching my sides and Alice, Bella, and Jane were not at home plate anymore! They had me surrounded.........

I knew I was doomed! I tried weakly "Uh, somebody must have switched those balls?" Alice wasn't having it. "Nice try, how about batting practice tomorrow at noon? We three are going to take turns pitching to you! And say, how about you tell us where you bought those balls, so in case we would want to buy a couple hundred of them?"

Demetri came to my rescue with Heidi. "Now, ladies, don't blame Emmett, it was a group effort! Poor Heidi here almost broke a tooth when she bit that mannequins neck...." Heidi ran her tongue over her teeth "Yeah, that hurt! It was funny, but it hurt! Turn about is fair play! You three all had a hand in setting that up."

Alice got an evil look on her face "Yeah, I guess this was a pretty funny way to get back, I forgive you Big Brother!" But she didn't really look or sound like she forgave me, she gave Bella and Jane a look they said in unison "OK, We forgive you too!" Then Bella said "GROUP HUG!" and the three of them pounced on me hugging me and covering me in green paint too! I gave up trying to fight them off...... It was a losing battle, instead, I just hugged them back, letting them get me back. I was only going to delay the inevitable anyway!

Everyone just laughed, and Aro came down from the stands applauding. "That was an excellent game! I think we should make this a regular event here in Volterra! Minus the special paint balls of course..."

We all walked back indoors. As we approached the building the mirrored glass of the lobby doors showed Alice, Bella and Jane what they looked like, they turned to get me, but I was already gone! I did not have to be psychic to predict what they would do when they saw those doors! When I saw them I took off! It was night. I would just climb the building and come in through our window.

_Thank you ALICE! I hope you liked your chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Meeting with Aro!

**A/N: Here is the chapter I skipped to write the baseball chapter for Alice. Rather than fix the story and go back and change the meeting time, I am going to just be lazy and ignore the plot problem. I have faith that anyone reading this will just go with it? Now Alice...... I got a whole bunch of reviews for that last chapter and they were all positive! And I think you sent me a review from your profile, someone did who signed it Alice, and you mentioned it in another anon review, if not Please correct me! I do not want to write someone thank you and find out it is not the person who deserves the thanks! I have 4 stories going right now, so it may take me a while to get to your story idea, I like it, but I have already dug myself into a hole by starting 4 stories at once! And I am not going to do what some authors do which is to scrap a story because I got into a new one. On with the Aro Chapter From Bella POV!**

Edward arrived at my room. I did not know what Aro wanted. I knew he wanted Edward in the guard, I hoped that he was not going to use me to get what he wanted. Sure it would be cool to have Edward in my world more completely but I did not want to force him into something he was dead set against out of my selfish need to spend every second of every day with him. Plus a part of me knew that our time apart with the painful longing to see his beautiful face, and look into his beautiful eyes made the time when we were together only that much sweeter.

"So, ready to go love" Edward asked in his perfect voice. "Yeah, let me grab my robe. Any Idea what he wants? Did you hear anything from anyone's thoughts?" I looked up at him hopefully. "No, what ever he wants it concerns just the two of us, and I have not been anywhere near Aro since he asked for us to meet with him together." My shoulders slumped. I had hoped to cheat, so I could brace myself if it was going to be what I feared. "OK, all ready!" I smiled as he took my hand and led me from my room.

After we rounded the corner from the group of the guard in the lobby, I spun Edward around and pressed him against the wall and kissed him. Once he got over the shock and begun kissing me back I broke the kiss. "RACE YA!" I took off. I had only a ten foot head start Edward was still faster, but it was only a hundred feet away. I hoped my little head start would be enough. I know cheating right? But what good is it being stronger than him if I can't take advantage once in a while?

He beat me...... Well, I knew it was a long shot. Next time I am going to get Jane to zap him..... Nice idea, but that would be mean. I guess I am going to just admit it. He is faster than me. Frustrating, he is better at everything than me. But for now, at least he is mine. Until him and his family leave to go on with their life wherever they were when this whole mess came up.

As I raised my hand to knock Aro beckoned "Come in Bella, Edward."

I walked in and Marcus was there sitting next to him on Aro's couch. Aro and Marcus rose, and Aro gestured for us to take the sofa across from them. Edward sat after I did then Aro and Marcus were seated again. I have noticed how civil they are, it didn't occur to me until now, how their manners are always so old fashioned. I appreciate it, it makes me feel special to be treated like a lady.

Aro started "I suppose you did not know why I invited you here?" Edward tensed. I knew it was going to be bad now.... Aro reached across and took my hand. I lowered my shield for him. "No my dear, nothing like that. Edward has just tensed because he felt what Marcus is seeing." It was then that I remembered Marcus' gift. He could see relationships. A rather benign power, but in this case I am sure he saw how obsessed with Edward I am. I would be blushing plaid right now if I were still human. As a matter of fact, I am not convinced that I wasn't......

"Edward, Bella? I see a problem here with you two. You are both laboring under a false assumption. Bella you think that Edward is going to leave you, and Edward, you think that your leaving Bella broke something in you relationship. You two are playing at your relationship. Alice came to us both and asked us to help. She saw Edward leaving next week, and You letting him Bella! So she has asked us to get involved, she said this is the only way to get you both reset!"

I looked at Edward then back at Aro "So you are saying that, wait I am confused what are you saying?"

Aro smiled, then said "You two, are so in love with each other that nothing else in your lives will have any meaning, no joy whatsoever unless and until you acknowledge it! Do you understand? YOU BOTH FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT EACH OTHER! Stop trying to make sense of it, and just go with it!"

Edward Laughed " I guess I let my angst get in the way of us Bella. And when you chose to join the guard, I thought it was because you hated me....." I said "NO! I just was scared, part of it was because I thought I really had no choice, part of it was because I needed to take the immediate chance, so I could be like you and stop you from letting me go. I needed to be prettier for you, to win you back. When Alice told me you lied about not wanting me. I don't know, I admit it. I love you Edward Cullen! I am yours now and forever! Please don't leave! Stay here in Volterra!

Aro interrupted "Bella, you have joined the guard, this is a serious commitment. But you labor under a false assumption. You are not bound to us, you may come and go whenever you wish. We do not require your presence. You can come and go as you wish. So if you wish to leave you may."

I was stunned. "I can go with Edward? No questions asked, no punishment no hard feelings?" Aro smiled "Of course! I wish you would stay, we all would. You have brought the guard together like never before in our history. But should you choose to leave us. I would hope you would do me one kindness?" I was shocked.... I did not consider this as a possibility at all. Jane, and Felix talk about being in the guard in terms of their hundreds of years here. "Sure, what do you want?" Aro smiled again even wider "Just that we are allowed to host your wedding here in our chapel." I looked stunned Edward looked down. "Bella, I have been carrying this around for some time, but I was afraid of what you would say...." He got down on one knee and produced a velvet covered ring box "Isabella Swan will you marry me!" Before I could reply I heard Alice and Jane in the hallway jumping up and down trying and failing to be quiet. They were eavesdropping! I raised my voice "OK ALICE, WHAT DO I SAY?!?" She said "OOPS! Busted!..... If you aren't a complete dum-dum you say YES!!!"

I turned to him and said simply and quietly "yes" Edward opened the ring box and slid the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit....

"This ring was my mothers, it has been in my family for over a century. There has been noone, I could want to have it more, no-one who I ever even thought of having it before you. I will never make you sorry you said yes to me Bella, I swear with everything I am.

"You may as well come in Alice! Just don't break the door alright?" Aro called out. Alice and Jane burst into the room and we hugged and danced around I looked at Jane "Sorry, I know you and Felix were first, We will wait till after your ceremony to have ours." As Alice stared off into space, Jane thought for a second "Why not have a double ceremony?" I looked at Alice who snapped out of her vision. "It will be perfect! But oh, so much work! Two weddings in one! I don't know how but I will make it work somehow!" Jane and I looked at her at the same time and asked "What do you mean, it isn't your problem?" She looked at us like we were children. "OH come on now did you think you were going to throw a party and not let me plan everything?"

We all laughed at her. She was a force of nature before either of us could give her our blessing, she started dancing and jumping. "OH thank you guys! You won't regret it!" And she was out the door like a bullet.

Edward was standing there calmly "Is that OK with you?" He smiled, and said simply "I never bet against Alice. I learned that years ago. Plus she is right, with her visions, the wedding will be perfect. But from my view point of course, the only thing that matters, the only thing that makes it perfect is that it is me and you Bella, anything else is meaningless. But don't tell Alice I said that, she will dress me in a clown costume for the ceremony!

(OK, so a double wedding! Hope you like the idea. This is going to go a couple of chapters, and some decisions about their future plans, and then who knows?)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: To those of you kind enough to review Thank you for your encouragement, and I am glad you are enjoying this story as much as I do writing it. With 4 stories going I have tried to stay on updating, but life interferes some times. I got another tattoo yesterday, and long story it was a long day lots of walking so I was too tired to write yesterday. I did not want to force it. To all of you who story alerted me I also what to thank you, Those little emails from the website telling me someone is waiting for my next update really make me happy! Bless you all, and on with the story!**

Alice pulled Esme into the wedding planning with a fury. I hardly saw her anymore. Except for brief stops in. She would fly into my room and ask me a question then look into the future and see my decision before I even answered, then she would fly out of the room!

So of course, I missed her, Jane was in my room one evening complaining of the same thing. So when Alice came into the room I had her. She asked me about seating at the reception, if the Denali Coven should sit on Jane's area, or mine, since Jane knew Elizar for a very long time, but the Denali coven were very close friends of Edwards and Carlisle's.

I appeared thoughtful for a moment, then started cycling through many answers at once. At first I said I want them on My side, then....... No, Jane should get them, then...... Yes, sit them by the flowers,..... no sit them on the roof. Each idea got more and more ridiculous, until finally Alice did a deadpan look and said "Bella, if you are going to be difficult, I am just going to make ALL THE DECISIONS MYSELF WITHOUT ASKING YOU! But I had distracted her long enough for Jane to grab her!

I ran over before Alice could escape, and I grabbed her too, and wrestled her to the floor. We both tickled her mercilessly until she cried uncle. I said to her "Alice, the wedding is off. If I have to lose you to get married, I do not want to get married!" She looked at me in shock "Bella, you aren't going to lose me! I am just in full on party planning mode right now! I promise after you get back from the honeymoons I will spend plenty of quality girly time with both of you! After all the new spring collections will be out, and Milan is only......" I cut her off. Eeeek! Shopping! Well, shopping was now a little less daunting now that I had money of my own. Plus, I was not so out of balance with Edward. I was now in the same magical world he existed in so him spending money on me wasn't so hard to accept.

"OK It's a date! So long as you promise one thing.." She looked at me skeptically "What one thing?" I smiled at her "Oh, nothing so hard to accept, you just have to promise not to make me buy more clothes than I can wear before you declare them out of style again!" "Bella, Bella, Bella.... "She looked at me sadly shaking her head "You still don't get it...... THAT IS EXACTLY THE POINT OF SHOPPING!!!! Besides, everything we buy worn or not is donated to charity when it is last month. And because of us womans shelters have some tremendous things to give to women with children in need, and their sales of some of the more extravagant stuff raises a lot of money for them!'

I has a little shocked. I did not know what to say. When they told me their stuff was donated to charity, I thought they meant they just threw it in a goodwill dumpster, not that they searched for and found and worked with some very special causes. So since I did not know what to say, I did the next best thing and just hugged her. "I love you Alice! I am so glad I am going to be your sister soon!" Now it was her turn to be surprised.. "Wow, Bella, you know I feel the same way right? I didn't say it in so many words, but I love you as much as Edward does!" She then poked me in the side where I am ticklish and when I jumped back she said "Gotcha!" and fled from the room back to her lair of wedding planning.

I still had a lot to think about. And the reason Jane was here was to bounce it off her. "So, Jane like I was saying. In spite of what Aro said, I feel like I do owe some debt to them. I want to stay and be a member of the guard, but I also want to be free to spend every waking moment with Edward! I just am so torn, I want to do everything...." Jane laughed, her high little squeaky laugh. "I almost forget you are a newborn some times Bella! It gets easier with time. Balancing your desires, and choices. You see now, you still see everything in terms of immediate need. You will learn patience over time. In time you will live a lifetime and still be young and realize WOW I am 200 years old! There will be time, for everything Bella. But Aro meant what he said. He has turned others who have potential and some more powerful than you who after becoming vampires did not want to stay. He let them go when he felt they were under control enough to keep the secret." I was going to say something but she cut me off. "Bella, it is not like you have to make a decision right now. Your power is a defensive one, so it is highly unlikely you will be sent on a mission before your wedding. We would only need you if we ran up against a vampire with a power like mine or Alex's."

I nodded, and stretched and yawned. "Yeah, you always know the right thing to say.... I am going to sleep now, I am exhausted...." Jane giggled at my joke, and dove at me tackling me off the bed. But I was bigger than her, a newborn, and therefore I quickly had her pinned. I said "Say uncle!" She said "You are soooooo lucky you have a shield! You should be ashamed of yourself picking on someone smaller than you! UNCLE!" She screamed when I was about to lick her face.

I rolled off her, and let her up. "Bella, you are such a dork!" But she was gone she flew out the door before I could tackle her again.

I had some thinking to do. And I knew I needed to talk to one person. The only father figure I really had left. Carlisle. Edward said he would support whatever decision I made. So I was off to see if Carlisle was available.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Dad, Can We Talk?

**A/N: I am way to tired to write tonight, but DobbyWobby said in her review she can't wait.... Oh, and alice? I wrote your story, it is titled Art Imitates Life, I got a favorite story on it from someone, but no review.... Have you seen it? Well as I said I am too tired to write tonight, but since it is my birthday Saturday (43) I am going to Discovery Kingdom, so not going to be writing Saturday. I feel like I need to make an effort during the week for all of the kind people who story alerted, and those most excellent reviewers! So for you......**

I found Carlisle sitting in the library. He was alone, and reading Green Eggs And Ham by Dr. Seuss. I did a double take when I saw what he was reading. He looked up and saw me, then he lifted the book up revealing he was really reading another book he held behind it. He was just being funny because he heard me coming.....

"Can we talk?" I asked nervously. "Sure, what is on your mind Bella?" He replied putting his book down.

I began by explaining how I did not know how to go on. He looked concerned, so I quickly explained, no, not on living, but choosing a direction for my life. Edward I was sure about, but what was I going to do about absolutely everything else? I have my human life I left behind, but there are some aspects I want to preserve. I want to know my parents, to see them grow old, and for them to know me during that time. How do I do that? Carlisle interrupted "Well, a few years back we stayed longer than we normally do in one place, for Esme's sake, and Alice learned to do special effects makeup like in Hollywood movies, and with our speed, it is not such a difficult process. Alice can do a cast of your face and age you as need be so you can be in your parents lives and give them the joy of knowing you are happy and safe."

I was really surprised, I hadn't even thought of anything like that, I was going to have to yell at Alice later for not giving me a clue she could do that for me, or show me, so I could do it for myself as needed.

"Well, there is also the matter of my joining the guard. Aro very graciously explained that I was not obligated in any way, but I feel like I am! I really feel like I have a place here, and I have friends, and I don't know if I should stay or if I should run off and follow you and the rest of the family..."

"Well Bella, I understand your confusion. But you are still thinking in a human way. First of all, you will probably get around to doing everything you want, and so many things you never thought of, time is now something you need to see differently, you can do one thing now, and live another completely different lifetime after you are done here, second of all you are family, even before you marry Edward, so if you ever want a place to call home, please consider us first. However, a little piece of advice. If you are happy where you are, stay! Don't leave until you have a reason to. If you are worried about losing the rest of us, well you have some time. They are being much more gracious with catering to our diet than a hundred fifty years ago when I left because they kept trying to get me to feed on humans. Esme has found a villa on the shady side of a hill about two miles from here with an enormous garden, and high stone walls, where she can garden in the sun without being in sight of humans. It is about destroyed, so we are going to be living in the castle here for at least a year while she makes it livable, she really loves restoring architecture you know. So if you are happy, stay happy, if you are unhappy, make a change. But no matter what you choose, know that we will always be your family, and are happy to have you in our lives!"

I hugged him! He was like the dad in one of those 1950's TV shows, who always had the perfect advice!

"Thanks Dad!" I let him go and ran off to find Alice to discuss the makeup, and knock her in the gob for failing to mention it!

As I rounded the corner, at full speed, an arm shot out and caught me right across the shoulders, sending my feet out from under me and I skidded on my butt to the end of the hall where I jumped into a crouch and spun in reflex. Then I saw the movie camera............

Jane and Alice... Waiting for me in ambush! "OH? So it is going to be like that is it?!?" I ran after them as they fled the other direction. Jane I caught easily, but Alice..... she was tough. I finally caught her (while holding onto Jane mind you) by looking behind her and saying "OH! Sorry Caius, did we disturb you?" When Alice spun nervously, I grabbed her! "Genius!" I said proudly. I had newborn strength, so they were both mine, I dragged them back to my room. I answered none of their questions, pleas to be let go, I acted angry. I acted furious!

When we entered my room, I kicked the door closed behind me. And growled.... Then I burst out laughing! "OK, Rewind it! I have to see it! I slid on my butt like what a hundred feet?" We all laughed, it was of course hilarious, but the best part was watching Alice and Jane conspire before I came around the corner. Alice was watching the future, and kept telling Jane to wait, wait, wait then go! They were so cute.... But of course, I had to get them back.........


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: Alice Is Psyched!

**A/N: I was kidding, alice, I did not feel pressured into writing, I was only playing. I wrote that last chapter and now this one today, and for real I am not going to write tomorrow, since I have company coming over, and am going to be with friends all day Saturday. If everyone is gone by Sunday I will write more for all my active stories, and I have another one-shot I was inspired by another story (jshai) I read something she wrote and it made me think of an idea. But since this story is getting crazy crazy alerts and favorites, I am going to update this one today, then I am not writing till Sunday at the earliest, but I am off on Monday, and no plans, so going to write like mad! So thank you all from the bottom of my heart, It really makes me happy to be writing something that people are enjoying. Also, this story is now longer than my first one "Bella's Oops" In large part because of all the reviews and alerts! Now I got a request a while back for an Alice POV, and since I love her character for real I am going to have fun with her personality in this one!**

I ran into the chapel for my meeting with Esme. I was really the wedding planner. But Esme has such great taste she thinks of things I miss sometimes, and to hear Jasper tell it (of course he is right, but I will never admit it to him!) If it weren't for Esme keeping me grounded I would go just absolutely mad with all of the decorations.

Listen, growing a chapel entirely out of rose bushes, was just a thought OK? I wasn't really going to do it, after all it would take too long. Not that time is such a big deal to us, but Bella would kill me if she had to wait much longer for Edward.

I skipped into the chapel "Hi Esme! Hi Jas!" I slid into Jasper's arm placing my own around him as well. I looked down at the table "So those are the flower arrangements? I am speechless, well, not speechless, but well...." Jasper pinched me. "OW! Oh, yeah! They are perfect of course! Esme, what would I do without you?" She smiled, she knew what I was looking for and we have worked on decorating and party projects together so many times, that we were very in sync. "I didn't over do it with the Jasmine in Jane's bouquet?" Esme Asked. I looked into the future at Jane's reaction....... "Nope, perfect!"

I turned and looked at the seating Jasper and Emmett had put in. The chapel was huge, but there was not enough seating for all of the guests we had coming. Just about every vampire over 100 was going to be here. We were even expecting a friend of Carlisle's Alistair. He was very shy, and rarely left his little hermitage. So the pews in the chapel were not adequate, so my master carpenters Jasper and Emmett built more pews and they were a perfect match for the ones already here! We had to import some old growth oak just to get the size boards they needed. I was impressed. "Oh, Jas! You out did yourselves this time! This is even better than the job you guys did on the house in Forks!" The house in forks was very small and closed in when Carlisle bought it, but the boys, under Esme's guidance turned it into a happy light place, that looked like it grew out of the wilderness it was surrounded by.

Jasper smiled back at me "Well, we did work really hard on them. For Edward, and Bella, Emmett and I were so focused we didn't do the usual, not even one!" I laughed. They have this thing they do on every project they do. They leave behind something of themselves shall we say? For instance when they built the additions in the house in Forks, inside the walls in a couple of places they stacked hundreds of rubber chickens. Inside the attic they built a full size viking longboat replica. We will in time sell that home, and eventually it will be demolished.... Yes, can you imagine the wrecking crew discovering the walls filled with rubber chickens, and the viking boat in the attic? I saw it, they do it for my benefit, since once they finish a project they run to me and tell me what they did so they can hear me describe the confusion and speculation from the crews.

One house they built they made completely out of steel and concrete, but made it look like wood. They glued veneer strips onto the steel beams so they looked like wood beams, and glued nail heads into the joints. We were actually there when they tried to demolish that one! They showed up with chain saws! It was so funny watching them discover what the boys had done. Finally it took them 4 months to cut the building into small enough pieces with torches to haul away on trucks. We almost got in trouble with that one though, the demolition company did a record search to try and locate the builder to find out why they made a bomb proof cottage.

I was glad they took this job seriously. This had to be perfect, my two best friends in the whole world were getting married! This was going to be my best effort, it was going to be a wedding that no one would ever forget! OK, so nobody human was going to be here, so of course none of us would forget, but you know what I meant!

I had a vision....... Perfect now I knew who was going to serve the role of the minister. It was going to be......... (sorry I am going to have Bella share that in a later chapter!)

So we had everything in place. The guests would be arriving in another week. We were going to have a very full house for about 2 days. I turned to Esme. "So have you decided what you are going to give Bella and Edward yet?" Of course I knew what they were going to give them, but I liked to play normal sometimes, just so I could have a normal conversation, once in a while. She looked at me skeptically "We are going to let them use Isle Esme for their honeymoon." I was jumping up and down, "Perfect! Last time Jasper and I renewed our vows, and you let us honeymoon there, it was magical! We even discovered sushi!" When we were there we did not want to take a long break to go all the way back to the mainland to hunt so we caught some small fish and shredded them to bait the water to draw some sharks in. It was tricky wrestling them to shore to feed, but it worked! They were even pretty good! And then we could head back to what honeymoons were all about!

"Well, that covers it then Esme. Thank you for all the help, I couldn't have done all this, made this so perfect without you!" She hugged me "Any time, sweetie, you know I am here for you."

I dragged Jasper out by the hand, and suggested we go to our room, I could feel what he was sending me obviously he remembered our last trip to Isle Esme too! It was so awesome having someone who was so very much my other half.

We got to our room in record time, and I raced him to or bed shedding clothes as we ran. As we both climbed into bed IT COLLAPSED! It completely disintegrated! We lie together amidst the ruined remains of our bed. We didn't even jump into it with vampire strength (we aren't Emmett and Rosalie thank you very much!) It was then that I heard the tape recorder click on........

"Hey, Alice! There isn't a video camera this time..... I dunno if you sleep starkers or not, didn't need to see that! But I had to get you back for the hallway! I LOVE YOU! Sorry, Jasper, you are just collateral damage....."

"BELLA!" As I started to pull myself up to run and find her, Jasper pulled me back into his arms "Hey this isn't so bad, this is a nice soft pile of rubble... and I will think up some reason to have Emmett drop in tomorrow, he will get a kick out of a destroyed bed in OUR room for a change!" As he kissed my neck, I forgot all about Bella and whatever fate awaited Jane for her part in the clotheslining of Bella.....


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Jane's Turn For Horror....

I was waffling back and forth, it was really evil. I thought maybe it was too evil..... But in the end I decided to do it. I dragged Demetri into it. He was to deliver Jane's "wedding dress".......

So far Jane was as in the dark as I was about the wedding plans, Alice just completely ruled. Now I knew to trust Alice, more so than Jane. Although Jane trusted Alice, I was pretty sure I could shake it up a little......

I haded Demetri the garment bag. "Now you remember your lines right? She has to believe this, you can't blow it, or the joke won't work!" He rolled his eyes "Sheesh Bella, reinforce your calm! I got it, alright?" He took the bag and left for Jane's room. I waited around the corner. Demetri knocked "Come in!" Jane called out. "Alice told me to drop this here, and she was going to be by in a few minutes to do the final fitting once she was done with Bella's" I heard him set the garment bag down and turn to leave. "Thanks, Demetri!" Jane called to him as he left.

"Well now, let's see this perfect beautiful gown Alice had made for me!" I could hear the anticipation in her voice..... She opened the bag.... "What!!?!? This dress is RED! It looks like something Heidi would wear on a fishing trip! What?!?! This dress will leave half my chest exposed! There is no frickin' way Cullen! I am going to sock your pixie ass if you think I am going to wear this whore costume to my wedding!" I heard the sound of fabric ripping, and Jane storming out of her room to find Alice....

Now THIS I was going to get on camera!

Jane found Alice in the lounge with Jasper sharing the story of my prank with Emmett. Jane zapped Alice to get her attention "What in the hello were you thinking when you picked out that horrible horrible dress Cullen!?!" Alice was stunned "Wha..." Zap! "AHHHH! Jane, what are you talking about?" I burst into the lounge laughing! Suddenly Jane caught on...... "BELLA! I should have known! Sorry Alice!" She turned and came after me "OOPS!" I took off running. Alice was right behind Jane. It was a good thing I was a newborn, or they would have ripped me to pieces! As it was I almost got bitten by Jane TWICE! Finally I ran to Felix, and he calmed Jane down. Jasper caught up and got Alice calmed down.

Aro walked up just as we were all calming down and declared a moratorium on pranks until the wedding and our guests had all left. "Demetri, spread the word! I mean NO MORE. Anyone who disobeys will be put into 6 different crates until the wedding is over, am I understood?"

I knew what that meant. Being torn apart and not being allowed to reattach was one of the oldest non fatal punishments for our kind. Rumor had it that the dungeon contained 6 iron crates that had an old enemy of Aro's in them. I was not going to get curious and go see.........

I apologized to Jane, then to Alice "I guess the dress bit was a little over the top guys.... Friends??" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Oh, Bella, it would take more than you getting me zapped from Jane for me to not love you anymore!" Alice beamed. "Yeah, I forgive you too Bella..... Drop your shield and I will show you!" She smiled wickedly.... But I did it "OK Jane, Shield down!" WOW! Did that hurt! In the split second it took for my concentration to be broken and my shield go back up that hurt more than I imagined! I collapsed in pain panting...... "OWWWW!" I screamed. "Well, dummy, I didn't think you were serious! I zapped you full power to get it out of my system, I never figured you would actually let me!"

I picked myself up shakily "Hey, I had it coming...." Jane smiled "Yeah, you kinda did, but it was good for me to get some wedding jitters out of my system. I guess I am really nervous. I have been in love with Felix for so long, and now to find out he feels the same way is a little scary!"

Felix smiled "No, Jane I think you misunderstand.... I do not feel the same way you do. You cannot possibly love me as much as I love you! I have watched you all these years and admired your courage, your determination, your strength, your loyalty. I only avoided flirting with you because I didn't think someone like you would ever look twice at someone like me!"

Everyone said in unison "AAAWWWWWW! That is sooooo sweet!" Except Jasper who took off. Strong emotion was sometimes a little overpowering.

Alice said Well, we do need to do your final fittings, so since you are both here, let's go!

We followed Alice to her room where she tossed a garment bag to each of us. "Now Bella, shield Jane and I for the next couple of days since we are going to see you in your wedding dress, we don't want Edward to see it in our minds." I concentrated and shielded them both.

Mine and Jane's dresses were very similar. Both were white, and designed in a very classic style. Each dress had a train that was 20 feet long. If I could I would have teared up. It was perfect. Jane was also stunned. We both looked perfect "Alice, of course I never doubted you for a second! Perfect!" Jane said "Well, I should never have doubted you..... I agree, I can't wait for Felix to see me in this!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three: Here Comes the Brides!

It was finally here. Wedding Day! Jane and I waited in the Wings. The grooms and guests were all seated. Aro, and Carlisle came in we were ready. Aro was going to give Jane away, and Carlisle was going to give me away. But, wait what was that smell? My throat was burning a little..... When Emmett and Rose walked in with MY FATHER! "DAD?!?" He smiled sheepishly at me. "You didn't think I would miss my only Daughter's wedding did you??" "But, how?" I looked at Aro, fearing for my father. "Don't worry Bella, We had Alice look into the future, bringing your father into the secret posed no danger, it was unfortunate that your mother was another story. She would not have handled the truth well, and in this setting, we could not hide the truth of what we are from her. So in time you may have another small civil ceremony so she can attend, and know you are married. But this ceremony we were unable to include her in......"

I hugged Aro, "Thank you, I know how special this gift is Aro, thank you!"

I then turned back to my dad "Uh, Dad..." I said "I was going to tell you..." He just smiled "Don't worry Bella I am here now, and I am going to give you away!" Alice walked in "Emmett, Rose, take your places! Let's go People!" She said clapping her hands.

We lined up, I held my shield in place. The wedding march began and Al of the brides maids walked down the aisle Jane's to the left Mine to the right. It would be me and Edward lined up on the right side, and Jane and Felix on the left.

Finally our cue when I walked around the corner and caught sight of Edward my mind raced ahead to tonight. I no longer smelled my father, I no longer saw anything but my Edward, my dream, my destiny. I felt a soft nudge.. I snapped back to reality, my Father was looking at me "Uh, Bells, let's keep walking OK? He whispered. There were titters around the room I had frozen, I stopped walking I was so taken by the sight of Edward. I shook my head as if to clear it smiled at my dad and started walking again.

As I glanced to the left I noticed Jane had done the exact same thing! We finally made it, and as my father placed my hand in Edwards, And Aro placed Jane's in Felix's there applause from the entire audience. We kept our vows simple. Jane went first than me, then Edward, then Felix. We were pronounced Husband and Wife by Marcus who told our guests that he had never seen two relationships stronger than the two of ours.

We turned to face our guests and he said the magic words "Gentlemen Start YOUR ENGINES!" No, just kidding........ "You May Kiss the Brides!" Jane hit Felix like a thunderclap. Me and Edward came together a little slower, but in the end our kisses were just as passionate. After Emmett called out "Any time now! There will be plenty of time for that later kids!" to laughter we broke off our kisses. We left the chapel, and walked to the reception hall for a receiving line. I would meet so many people tonight. Emmett and Rose were on guard duty making sure my father was safe. But there was little chance anyone here would be stupid enough to hurt him now, ruining one of Aro's "happy endings" was a sure way to end up in six boxes...... We danced for 8 hours, I got to dance with most of the people there. When our guests departed, Alice had our luggage sent on ahead to our final destination. We were ready to leave. It turned out we were going to honeymoon on a private island belonging to Esme bearing the same name off the coast of South America. Jane and Felix were coming too! We were going to be using cottages on opposite sides of the island, but who knows, we might want to have company once in a while? That thought made me laugh.......

As we prepared to leave Aro, Marcus, and Caius walked up to us, followed by Alice and Jasper and Carlisle. "So, have you decided where you are going after your honeymoon?" Aro asked wondering if I had made up my mind about remaining in the guard.

"Well, Aro, I know it sounds silly to you... but in spite of what you said, I DO feel obligated to remain here. And more importantly I feel like I BELONG here too. So I would like to remain part of the Volturi for now?"

He smiled "I was hoping you would choose in our favor Bella, you are welcome as long as you wish to be here." He then leaned down and hugged me, and then Marcus put his hand on my shoulder. "I meant what I said in there. That was not for the audience your and Edwards Bond, Felix, and Jane's are the strongest I have ever seen, never doubt each other in that. Then in the biggest surprise of the night Caius walked over and embraced Edward and I. " am glad to have you here Bella, and Edward, I hope you consider joining your wife in the guard. Congratulations!" And with that we walked over to my father saying our good byes, and got into our limo for the ride to the airport.

**A/N: Coming up next honeymoon fun! (Sorry I am not going to write a lemon, just some romance, and some fun)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: Honeymoon Sushi!

**A/N: I am going to write this from Bella's perspective, and be all romantic, But I am a guy, I hope I do OK with the female perspective, and not making her too aggressive?**

**To answer your question alice (and like what's with the anon reviews? It is weird having to reply to you in my chapters! Like everyone else wants to read this?) But I am team Alice. I love Alice Cullen. The books should have been from her perspective, and all about her! But as far as the Bella, Jacob, Edward triangle goes? Jacob is way too self centered etc. I don't like him at all. I skip his bits when I reread the books!**

We arrived in Rio at night. When we got off the Volturi plane, we were met by a limo. It was nice being pampered like this. I mean a girl could get used to this life right? We arrived at a marina, and of course Edward took us to the biggest fastest looking boat in the marina. It was night, so he set the boat up at vampire speed. It roared to life!

We took off, out of the marina, and I was right it was a fast boat alright. But somehow I was not afraid of the speed like I was when I was human.... After an exciting boat ride we pulled up at Isle Esme. With my new eyesight, I could see the beauty of the island at night, but I imagined how it must look in the sun....... Edward showed Jane and Felix to their cottage, and after hugging them goodbye, I followed Edward to our cabin. Well, it was more of a tree house actually. There was a bedroom and a small bathroom. Which was all we needed, but the bedroom was open on one side overlooking the ocean, we could see the vegetation cut away to clear the view, and all around us the wildlife squeaked, and hopped about. There were the most beautiful tropical birds. As I was staring at a toucan sleeping in the tree outside Edward called my name. I turned around slowly not wanting to forget the beauty of this view.

So much for that idea..... As soon as I turned, Edward was in his shorts...... My eyes swept up from his beautiful bare feet his large muscular legs to his flat washboard stomach and his perfectly formed chest, then his face. His perfect beautiful face. I was thankful now for the burning pain of my change, the horrible thirst everything, that made me now able to look upon him like this and not die when my heart stopped.

I hope Alice was not expecting to see me wear this dress again, In the same instant it was off I was flying to the bed with Edward in my arms those shorts were so cute, such a pity to turn them into rags.....

I really became conscious some time later. When I heard Jane calling out to us from a few hundred feet below us on the beach. "Uh, sorry to bother you guys but what are we going to do about hunting?"

I looked at Edward "Uh, how long have we been here?" He smiled at me "I have no idea....." He slid off of me and moved over to the dresser to check his phone I had to resist the urge to get up and drag him back, and it was hard to resist when I saw his bare bottom... "Well this isn't going to help, the battery is dead....." He looked around for his battery charger. When he found it he plugged it in and hooked up his phone. "Well, it looks like we have been in bed for 3 weeks...." I again was glad I was no longer human, or I would have blushed so hard my head would have exploded.

I was embarrassed now, and jumped up and without looking at Edward, or I never would have made it grabbed a bikini out of my suitcase and put it on. I called back over my shoulder to Edward "See you on the beach Baby!" And I dove out the window toward the beach. I did a couple of mid air somersaults and hit the sand on my feet, but went in up to my knees.... but I stuck my arms into the air like an Olympic gymnast and Jane and Felix giggled.

I climbed out of my hole, and asked Jane sheepishly "So, uh, how long you guys been uh looking for food?" Jane Giggled, and said, "Don't be embarrassed, we just got out of bed too!" Edward had joined me he was wearing some surf shorts, and nothing else. I only glanced at him. "Uh, Edward, new rule, you gotta wear a shirt, or I am going to be useless for anything else......."

Jane laughed "Tell me about it. We got up three times to come find out about food and I would see his back, or bare shoulders, or his chest, or he would see mine and we would drag each other back into bed!" We all laughed. Edward said "Well, I think if we try not to get distracted we can focus... So follow me, there is something here which is pretty good for the thirst." He struck off toward a chest on the beach. He opened it and handed us each swim fins. "Here put these on, we can swim fast under water but with these we will be the fastest thing under the water!" We all walked down to the surf zone and walked into the water and put on our fins. "So are we going to swim to shore?" I asked.

"No, we will need to work as a team. Hunt in a pack so to speak. There are hammerhead sharks all over around this island. We will catch them and bring them up onto the beach and feed." Jane looked at him "You have got to be kidding right?" She looked at me for any sign that I had a hidden camera somewhere. "No, I mean it, and you will not believe it, but it is really rich blood, and very similar to human blood. I think it is the closest thing to it I have ever tried." Then he dove under a swell and we followed after him. I think we all were a bit skeptical he was going to be the first one to feed.....

We quickly found a school of sharks who were herding some fish into a school and then taking runs at the school feeding as they went. I realized that we were now doing the same thing to them. It was kinda funny, when I thought about it. We got two on our first run at them. I helped Felix with one, and Jane and Edward got the other. One of is would hold them still and the other would drag the shark behind us.

Once we hit the beach I went to say something and a garbled sound left my throat as I exhaled water! I had forgotten to hold my breath underwater! Everyone started rolling on the beach doubled over laughing including me! I drowned and I didn't even realize it. I was smelling and tasting the water!

"Ok, ha, ha, laugh at the silly newborn.... Now Mr. Cullen, how......" He grabbed one of the sharks and pointed. Here and here pointed to the side of it's head just behind the gills He bit into one side and began drinking gesturing to the other side which he held for me. I sliced into the shark with my razor sharp teeth. The skin was sweet, but the blood was cold and refreshing. It put out the fire like nothing I had drank before! When I was no longer getting any blood, Edward took the shark and began tearing it into small pieces and throwing it into the jungle. "The birds love this, that is why we have such a wide variety of beautiful birds. They will come down to the forest floor and pick off the carcases."

Jane and Felix followed suit. We went after some more this time we only got one at a time but the tide had gone out and Edward showed us a tidal pool big enough for several sharks, so we just started throwing them in there. We stopped when we got to ten, and would just go and pick them off and feed. I had one more, as did Jane but Edward had 2 more, and Felix three. We went back into the water and Edward showed us some underwater caves, and a wrecked pirate ship. We spent another couple of hours under the water when I realized we were so deep I could not see sunlight anymore. I lowered my shield _"Edward, aren't we going to have the bends or something from going this deep?"_ He pulled out a grease pencil from his pocket and wrote on his arm. _"No, we do not have blood circulating the way humans do, so we don't suffer from nitrogen narcosis at depth like they do, and bends is something you get from surfacing too fast when air bubbles form in the blood stream, also not a problem for us :)"_

"How deep are we?" He wiped off his arm _"About 600-700 feet I guess" "Wow!" _was all I could reply.

Jane and Felix motioned toward the island and swam off. After they were out of range I lost my distraction and noticed Edward again. While he was looking at a reef I removed my bikini and tied it around my ankle. Then I swam casually in front of him.......... We spent a week under the water...........


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five: Search and Rescue

We hunted with Jane and Felix twice more and once just Edward and I, when we were finshing up our meal, I smelled another Vampire! I looked at Edward "ALICE!" we got up and ran around the bend in the beach to see Jasper and Alice walking toward us. "See? I told you Jas, we would find them on the beach mostly decent!" I realized then that my top was still flipped over around behind me "OOPS! I said as Jasper averted his gaze and I tied it back in place. Alice giggled "Bella, going tropical island girl on me are ya?" I had to laugh at that too. "So what brings you guys out here?"

Alice smirked "Well it has been 6 months Bella...." I gasped "Wow! For real?" Jasper smiled "Yeah, this island does that to you. Alice and I spend a whole year her once. It is easy to lose track of time here."

"Well, Actually we came here on business Bella, we need to head back. There is work to do." I scrunched up my brows. "What type of work?"

She launched into the explanation. A nomad vampire had created a newborn by mistake and did not realize it. They moved on, thinking they had fed and killed their prey leaving him at the bottom of a well to drown, but the well was a dry one and the water was not deep enough to drown him so the venom turned him because his heart had not stopped. He was a powerful vampire with a power similar to Alec, and Jane's Alice saw in a vision that they would need my shield to go against him and not destroy him. If they hurried they could stop him before he went feral and killed enough humans to expose the secret. So far he was bring careful, but he was moving from a rural area to a metropolitan area outside of Lima Peru. So we were being dispatched to meet another contingent of the guard to capture him and speak to him explain the facts of life and help him. Then Demetri was going to track his Sire, and have a word with him about making sure his prey was dead. His sire was the problem. It was Victoria..........


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six: Dead, Red, Head.

Sadly, and with great reluctance we said goodbye to paradise. You know, the part in the bible where god kicks Adam and Eve out of Eden? I know just how they felt. I said that to Edward and Alice as I watched Isle Esme fade into the horizon. Alice nodded knowingly, Edward put his hand in mine and said "Not for me so much, I have paradise wherever I am as long as you are with me...."

I growled and Alice giggled. Edward looked shocked "What? I meant that, from the heart!" I said "I didn't growl because of what you said, but because we aren't alone and I can't RESPOND to what you said!"

"OH, Bella, after he said it I saw you jump him, which is why I giggled! We would have flipped over and sunk. We would have all had to swim to shore!"

Jane socked Felix in the arm "Why can't you be sweet, and say things like that!?!" Felix shook his head "My Angel, Just because I don't say things like that, does not mean I do not feel them...." Jane didn't resist like I did. We all turned to the front of the boat to afford them a little privacy. Lucky for us Felix isn't driving, or we would be swimming right now.....

As we approached the shore, there were several of the guard waiting for us on the dock. We pulled into our slip, and Edward threw one of them a line. We then climbed off the boat and walked up to the group. Jane took charge "Well, this is a surprise!" The wind changed and then I smelled them. It was My family!

Carlisle pushed his hood back a little. "Well we have a history with Victoria, as does Bella, so we asked Aro, if we could go along to make sure Bella was fine. Emmett punched his fist into his hand "She took a swipe at Rose once, then ran off. I want to throw at least an arm into the fire..."

Carlisle interrupted "Jane, this is your show we are at your disposal. Alice sees us finding Victoria outside of Lima, Peru at a farmhouse. We are not going to be in time to save the family there...." He said grimly.

"Very well, which way to our car? We can formulate a plan on the way." Jane said. Carlisle gestured to a large van up on shore. We walked quickly and got in.

Alice slipped into a trance and gave us directions to our destination every once so often. We were going to go after the newborn first, since he was the biggest threat, then we were going to deal with Victoria.

As we approached where we were going to encounter the newborn, Jane had the car stop. "OK Everybody out! We will go on foot from here, standard formations, Cullens pick another member of the guard and Shadow them, do not get into the fray unless your guard member is incapacitated and you are able to act. Bella, like we practiced, shields for everyone." I reached out wrapping everyone in my shield. I pulled back and Jane reached out zapping everyone in the group, to make sure I had everyone.

As with training I would feel her attack when it touched my shield. It is an odd tingling sensation. When she was done testing she looked at me and nodded. She was all business now. But I couldn't resist, I stuck my tongue out at her. She zapped me again, and snapped her fingers "Drat! One of these days Bella..... OK people game faces!"

We formed up spread out and walked to where Alice pointed. We came upon him sitting on a log at a campfire. A human body was laying on the ground next to him. Jasper and I both flinched, we could smell the blood. He looked like hell. His clothes were bloody and torn. He was covered in filth. He looked up and sprung into a crouch realizing the danger he was in, and growled.

Jane stepped forward palms up "Calm down, we are not here to harm you unless you provoke it. We have answers and help for you. What you are now is not our fault, but we can help you." Well, it was a nice speech, I would have bought it.... He sprung at her and used his mental gift as he jumped. My shield stopped it, but it was weird like Jane and Alec together, but very strong. I actually staggered when his attack hit our group, but the shield held as did my concentration. Jane then hit him with her full power. He dropped like a stone screaming. "Now, that was not very nice of you I said we were not going to hurt you, and here you attack me and my friends!" She let up a little he was still shaking but the screaming stopped. "Now, let's establish some rules here. My name is Jane, I am with a group called the Volturi. We enforce the law for our kind. We, you included are Vampires. Now we are much older than you, and much much more powerful. Your gift is impressive, which is why you are not in pieces burning in a fire already. Now, if you would like to be torn apart and burned, just jump up again and lunge at me when you are released. However if you want answers, and to continue existing go back and sit on your log, so we can talk!"

She stopped her attack and after a few minutes he cautiously got up and backed up going back to where he was when we found him.

"Good! Now, I gave you my name how about yours?"

"Daniel, Daniel Johnson, What happened?"

"Well Daniel," Jane started sitting on the log next to him "We have several among our number who are gifted like us. Among those of us who are gifted no two gifts ever work the same. One of us is a shield, and she can block gifts like mine and yours. We have another in our number who is a psychic, she saw you being made, and we came to intervene before you exposed our secret. The one rule you must remember is Humans must never learn of our existence. So all of your actions should be governed by that one rule."

Jane went on to explain everything, sunlight, identity, how to get false documents, feeding making it look like an animal attack caused the death, or to feed on animals and learning to control the thirst. Then finally she went on to explain how we are made, and if he ever decided to make another, how it is his responsibility to make sure that one does not expose the secret.

"Now, your maker was careless. This is a violation of our law, and she has already been condemned. We are going to leave now to go deal with her. Alice what do you see?"

Alice still in her trance said "He is lost, like I was..... But he does not have my gift. He is going to need some help until he is over the newborn stage.."

"OK Daniel, you have 3 choices. The first is the fire." She said pointing to the fire. "The second and third are similar. Since we are taking responsibility for your sire, she will no longer be able to look out for you so that responsibility falls to us. You may travel with us to deal with your maker, or I will send you back with a group of the guard to our city Volterra."

He looked around hesitantly "I laid in the bottom of that well, in ice cold water broken burning and screaming, I came upon several people, I was going to ask for help, I did not know what I was, but when I got close instead of asking for help I killed those people. I hid the bodies, so I think I am OK on the rules, but I KILLED THEM!" he looked down at his latest victim putting his head in his hands and sobbing. Jane comforted him "That is why we came as soon as we could, to help you."

After a minute he stopped sobbing "I would like to go with, to be there when she is destroyed, she did this to me, she made me, and left me to kill those innocent people! Now, I can never see my family again! I am a monste......"

Jane stood up "OK People, back to the Van. Daniel?" He got up "You stay with my mate Felix you follow his lead, and I warn you, he is nearly as strong as you are as a newborn, so if he tells you to do something, you had better listen, he can stop you. And just in case I am giving him help. Emmett? Would you please Back up my Felix?" Emmett reluctantly said "Oh, Alright...." Jane smiled "Don't worry Emmett, I will make sure you get a piece of her!" Emmett then perked right up.

We got back into the van and rode to where we would stop to hunt for Victoria. Daniel was asking everyone questions about their powers, and apologizing for attacking us. We all reassured him that was to be expected, and things about defense mechanisms instincts and why he just fell on those people without meaning to. When we got to a point close to where Victoria was Alice called out "Stop! She is there! She said pointing up a dirt road. We pulled to a stop in the dirt road and the doors flew open and everyone flew out of the van.

Jane told us this was a different hunt. We were chasing someone trained by a tracker. She knew how to flee, how to make our numbers work against us and to confuse our senses.

Demetri took the lead. Alice called out "She has not shown her self to them yet! If we hurry we may save them!" Everyone sped up now. Edward left my side and was running alongside Demetri now when we came through into a field ans saw Victoria in the hunt moving toward the little farmhouse. Edward flew past Demetri but it was Daniel who then flew past him! Daniel hit her like a freight train severing her head in one swipe of his large hand. Jane called out "FELIX! EMMETT!? I SAID WATCH HIM!" They were on Daniel and pulled him off of Victoria, holding him down.

Daniel fought hard trying to break free. Jasper moved over and dumped calm on him, then he finally stopped struggling. "Daniel, it is OK, but before we destroy her, she must be sentenced and allowed to speak, she may have a defense my masters want to hear."

I knew, unless she had something pretty damn good, she was hosed. Edward laughed. I forgot he was under my shield and could hear my thoughts "It's alright Bella, everyone here is thinking the same thing that is why I laughed."

Rosalie and Esme held Victoria's arms and with a nod from Jane Jasper placed her head back on her neck. It was super creepy. It just knitted back together, like that liquid metal robot from the terminator movies. I had seen Felix and Demetri do this sparring once, when Felix got Demetri and tore off his arm. I screamed thinking Demetri was crippled. But they laughed, as Demetri put it back on, and went to feed.

Jane stepped in front of Victoria. "Do you know who we are?" Victoria spat "Yes! Jane I know who you are! Why are you after me? I did nothing!" Jane zapped her "Yes, in a way that is exactly what you did, your crime is you did nothing! The Red haired Vampire who just removed your head is YOUR CREATION! You made him 6 days ago, in Bogotá! Threw him down a well but you didn't kill him.... Careless!"

Victoria's Eyes went wide. She had just admitted to not knowing what she did. She knew she had no deference now. Then she noticed Me and Edward. "YOU! You killed my James!" Enraged she broke free and sprung at us throwing Rosalie and Esme back. She got all of two inches toward us before Jane had he pinned to the ground by her neck flinching.

I was surprised, I remarked to Edward "She sure is strong for being so little!" He looked surprised as well. "Well, you learn something new every day. Apparently her gift when she is actually touching someone is a whole lot worse, and that is saying something! The pain Victoria is feeling right now is worse than the change!"

Jane Grimaced "Alice Honey? Would you be a dear and stir up those coals and throw a few logs on?" she said gesturing to where the farmers burned their brush and trimmings. Alice moved quickly and within a minute had the fire crackling to life. She grabbed some fuel from nearby and gave the fire a little help and it was soon a blaze. The whole time Jane held Victoria in place immobile and in pain. Jasper was bracing himself, he was feeling her agony in part, even through my shield some got through, I could shield his mind but his gift was physical too, which is why Alice moved with such speed I think.

"OK, nice fire. Daniel? I am going to Have Emmett and Felix let you up, now, and the three of you are going to take Victoria from me Alright?" Daniel was still calm from Jaspers influence. The three of them walked over and took hold of Victoria. Rosalie walked up behind Victoria and looking at Daniel "You got the head last time, My turn!" and with that twisted Victoria's head off and tossed it into the fire. Emmett and Felix tugged and tore her in half, Emmett got the bigger half, Edward said "Don't say it Emmett!" But I could tell by Emmett's smile it was too late.... "So does this mean I get my Wish!" Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. Daniel, Emmett, and Felix finished tearing her into smaller pieces, it sounded like a car accident ripping metal. I turned my back on it. Even though Victoria would hurt the ones I loved, I did not take any satisfaction in her destruction. I wished she just was not the person she was.

Once Jane was certain that Victoria was no more, turned to Demetri. "Demetri, you Heidi, please stay behind a moment and put this fire out once you have no more scent of Victoria please?"

"Sure Munch!" UH OH! This was what some of the guard called her behind her back...... Short for Munchkin! Jane smiled sweetly. "Bella, would you please be a darling and drop your shield from Demetri?" She turned her malevolent gaze back to Demetri......

"It slipped out, I didn't mean anything! Bella, Please! Keep up the shield!"

"Well, I don't know, Demetri, you called one of my best friends a name..... I think there has to be SOME kind of penalty........"

Alice Laughed "PERFECT!!!! Jane, great idea!"

Everyone but Edward and Alice looked confused.

Jane grinned at Demetri. "OK, you want to be zap free?" Demetri said "Yeah, anything!"

"OK, I will show you who is the MUNCHKIN! When we get back to Volterra you will wear lollypop guild costume for a week and you have to sing the song and dance in front of the whole guard or Bella will drop her shield, and I will do to you what I just did to Victoria before we burned her!"

Jane went into a crouch ready hoping Demetri would resist. "SURE, SURE! Anything but that!"

With that Jane straightened up, and pointed. We all marched back to the car, and sat there laughing waiting for Demetri and Heidi to put out the fire and get into the van. Alice was busy on her blackberry ordering the fabric to make the costume, and then a giant Lollypop from a candy store she knows that makes those giant lollypops.

Once aboard the plane Daniel asked "What is to become of me?"

Jane looked at him. "Well ultimately that is your choice. Our masters are going to want to speak to you Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They are the Ancients who are in charge of the Volturi Coven. With your gift, you would be a welcome addition to our coven. And do not take this invitation lightly, there are many advantages to belonging to a powerful coven. There is only one coven that is even close to ours on the whole planet, and that is the Cullens, but they are friends, and three of them are members of the guard now. But no matter what you decide we will set you up with an identity, and resources so you can exist in secret. You will in time find, that the existence that was forced upon you may not be the curse you view it to be. There are advantages to being Immortal..."

After her speech, we all sat silently. We hit some turbulence about 2 hours out over the Mediterranean, at least I thought so.... Edward did his pinching the bridge of his nose thing "EMMETT, ROSE! YOU ARE GOING TO SHAKE THE WINGS OFF OF THE PLANE!!!" I was confused, Edward was sitting facing me, but behind him Emmett and Rosalie were sitting there playing chess. I remembered my shield was still up, so I dropped it, and Edward looked behind him "Oh, sorry Em, Rose, ALICE! JASPER! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) ;P


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven: Follow The Yellow Brick Road!

**A/N: Last Fluffy chapter, I am going to do some more serious, chapters then some more fluffy stuff. Kinda mix it up....**

We arrived back at the castle, and Jane walked up to Aro and held out her hand. Aro took it then smiled "Good work! Welcome to Volterra Daniel!"

Daniel replied "Thank you Master" Aro smiled "No need to call us master, that is for outsiders. You may call us by name. I am Aro, and these are Marcus, and Caius. I am wondering, your power is quite impressive. I am going to have to require you to stay with us for a while. However after a year, or when you appear to have reasonable control of your thirst you may leave, but I hope you choose to stay. We could use another one so talented as you."

Daniel smiled "Well, I am so new to all of this, I am glad to hear this thirst will be more manageable in only a year. Nobody mentioned that time frame. I thought I was going to be crazy and unable to be around humans forever!"

Aro pondered this. "Well, please forgive us, we should have told you a little more what to expect from yourself to start with. However everyone is different. Bella here avoided it all together, as a matter of fact we have some amusing video she shot of her putting that to the test with one of our human staff members... Jasper here has been immortal for much longer, yet he still struggles with his thirst. So it is hard to say but generally after a year most of your blood has been consumed by the venom, and you lose some of your strength, but with it goes the drive to feed so often generally speaking of course."

Caius stepped forward. "Demetri, please take young Daniel here to his quarters, warn the staff we have a DANGEROUS newborn in house, and tell him which area's to avoid please. Heidi, Turn on the ventilation system to draw the human scent away from his areas. I do not want a repeat of last time. We had to replace all that marble in the lobby because of the blood stains."

I shuddered. I took my control for granted, joked about it even, but I guess it was dangerous. I had another flash of guilt over what I did to Gianna. I had not known that there had been a slaughter in the past....

We were dismissed. I ran and caught up with Jane as she entered her quarters followed by Felix. "Hey guys, can I ask you guys a question?

"Sure Bella, what's up?" Jane turned inviting me in.

"Well, when we returned, you reached out and gave Aro your hand.... Doesn't it bother you that he knows all of your intimate details now?"

Jane laughed along with Felix. She replied "Not as much as it bothers him. You see I asked him about it once. It was the time he asked me to shock him so he could experience my power first hand. I knew I was never going to get another chance, so I let him really have it! He did not take it very well. I felt really bad, kinda like when a child tells their parent they don't love them any more when they are mad. But after he recovered, we shared a moment. He said that he expected me to hit him with everything which is why he asked. He said he was curious and wanted to see it first hand, because when he read the thoughts of others who experienced it he skipped those memories because the flavor of them."

I asked "Flavor?"

"Well you see, the way he explained it is when he gets your mind the memories do not play like a video, they come more in a flood, and he can pick and choose what type of memories he wants to pull. So for this mission, he pulled the memories that felt, smelled, or tasted like mission memories. He may see a little more, as memories overlap.... don't worry I didn't get it all either, but when he starts to see something he does not want he pushes that back and goes on to the next one."

I said "OH,"

"But either way, I would still share the memories with him, they are such wonderful happy memories, I want to tell the whole world how happy I am now!"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean!"

I said goodbye and walked out to hear the sound of a bed breaking into dust behind me "BELLA YOU BRATTT!!!!!

I giggled my way to the lobby. Where Alice was dancing and hopping up and down. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen, your packages are right here." Gianna said handing Alice a couple of packages and a bag. Alice took them in one arm and flew past me grabbing my arm and dragging me to her room.

She flew over to the sewing machine in the corner, and I could not see her hands they were moving so fast cutting, and pinning the fabric together. She was shoving and pulling fabric into the sewing machine so fast the machine started to smoke. She stopped to let it cool down, complaining "Why don't they make sewing machines for VAMPIRES!?!" Before I could speak she threw resumed her frantic sewing and held up her creation for me to see. "Alice? What is it?!?' It was the most garishly colorful outfit I had ever seen. I prayed it was not something she expected me to wear, I started backing up towards the door.

"OH REALLY BELLA! Wizard of OZ remember?!? Lollypop Guild? Munchkin? Demetri?"

"I remember, my mind was just thinking in a different direction for a second! I was afraid you had designed something for ME!"

We both fell on the floor laughing. It was effortless with Alice, now especially that we were on the same level. I no longer felt so out of balance around her. I really felt like I had a sister in her.

Suddenly the door flew open it was Rosalie "OH I gotta see it Alice!" Emmett came in a moment later followed by most of the guard.

Heidi asked "Do you think Jane is really going to go through with it?" Alec let out one loud laugh "My sister? You serious? She is not only going to go through with it, but then she will probably shock the crap out of him afterwards just to make the lesson stick!"

Everyone was laughing now. Jane walked in as the laughter died down. "What did I miss?"

Alice reached down and picked up the costume again and smiled. Then her and Jane started squeeking and jumping up and down excitedly. "PERFECT ALICE! I love it! The legs and sleeves are too short! It will look like he tried to cram on a real munchkin costume! The hat is too funny too!"

Jane looked around the room "Where is he?!?"

"Last I saw him he was taking the newborn Daniel to feed at the Zoo." Emmett replied.

"Quick lets all go get him!" Jane took off holding the costume, and Alice grabbed the sucker and some lipstick to paint red circles on his cheeks.

I ran around a corner after them and was grabbed by someone by the wrist. I spun defensively and growled, but it was Edward. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a passionate embrace pressing his lips to mine, and dragging me backwards into a room. I did not realize until many hours later that it was my, well now OUR room. As the fog in my head lifted Edward lying next to me, propped himself up on one elbow tracing circles on my shoulder. "I hear their thoughts you know, apparently Demetri's song and dance was quite a hit...."

"OH, shoot I missed it!" I said. "Are you sorry I sidetracked you?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer...

"No, if Jane forgot to film it, I am sure I can get her to make him re-create it for me if I ever leave this bed again......" I then rolled over crushing his lips with mine, and we forgot everything but the two of us for a very long time..........

When finally the thirst got to a point where it was taking some of the pleasure out of being together we broke apart and Edward looked at me "We really need to go hunt don't we?"

"Yeah, I am afraid so......" We got dressed and opened the door as Alice walked up. "Finally! You know guys, you really need to work on balance! You are worse than Rose and Em! Now go feed, we are screening the video for Demetri in the theater in one hour. Jane is making everyone wait to see it till Bella is there since she missed the original performance."

With that Edward and I took off toward the zoo and dinner.

With much difficulty I watched Edward feed before I went after my prey. He was amazing, he took down a giant predator, drained it of blood and killed it, all without a scratch, or getting a drop of blood on him. I saw finally how he did it he gripped the animal so fast and bit into it holding it and moving just enough to keep it from being able to turn and fight, then once he had begun draining it he would pinch their spinal cord off snapping it cutting off their ability to move. But it didn't matter because he fed so fast that he drained them before their heard had stopped beating. I moved over to a pride of lions and grabbed the largest lioness using the same technique and it worked! But what I didn't count on was the other Lions....... Yep, I got jumped...... Edward laughed. I drained a second one, and was now full shrugging off the others, but my outfit..... Nope.... "I TRIED SO HARD NOT TO GET ALL MESSY!" I growled. Edward just smiled his crooked smile at me but before he could get his arms around me......

Alice ran in "Edward, leave, go! Or you two will never get out of here!" Edward smiled at me one last time as he followed Alice's command and ran to the theater.

"Well, Bella, at least you are TRYING not to destroy the clothes I got for you. I appreciate that!" She gave me a quick hug, and in the same movement tore what was left of my outfit off. She then pulled another dress over my head. I felt like a little girl, being dressed, like when my mom made me wear dresses when I was a little girl.

Alice stepped back did a quick appraisal then grabbed my hand and we took off running to the theater.

Alice and I caught up with Edward and as I took Edwards hand and walked in the crowd turned and gave us a round of applause....

I was blushing, I was sure of it. Edward took a bow, I took a page from Rose's book and smacked him like she does Emmett when he is a doofus!

Everyone chuckled and Rosalie shot me a thumbs up. Emmett started to laugh but Rose raised her hand as if to say _"Don't make me give you one too!"_

We took our seats next to Carlisle and Esme. As I sat next to Esme I put my arms around her and hugged her. "In all the excitement I forgot to thank you Esme, for the use of your island! It was perfect, it was magical! I could not imagine a more perfect spot for a honeymoon!" She hugged me back and said, "You are welcome sweetie, in a few years we will all go back there together as a family, we use it as a place to hide out between generations before returning to create new identities and resume our lives amongst humans some times"

"I look forward to it! " I said quietly as the lights were dimming, and Jane walked up onto the stage.

"Dear friends, as you have herd by now, Demetri made the mistake of calling me a derogatory name that demeans my absolutely perfect diminutive stature. In a rare display of his penitent and contrite nature he chose to prove to me how sorry he was for hurting my feelings. Of course I forgive him now," we heard Demetri say "OW!" as she shocked him "But we have for you a very rare treat tonight a special version of the classic film _"THE WIZARD OF OZ"_ with never before seen clips of the GIANT MUNCHKIN!"

Everyone applauded as the curtain rose. The credits began and spliced in was Demetri Volkov as "THE GIANT MUNCHKIN" Everyone chuckled. I looked over and even Demetri was laughing sheepishly.

The film began as normal. I had not seen it in so long. I had forgotten how good it was! When it got to the part where the munchkins sing their song Demetri's scene was spliced in! They edited him in so it looked like he was right in the scene! But they cut the audio and put him singing it in!

"We represent the lolly pop guild, the lolly pop guild!" On and on, the whole song, then you heard Jane say "ONE MORE TIME!" and it repeated! Then the rest of the film played and every once and so often, the scene with Demetri would play again.

I was laughing so hard I had trouble staying in my seat! Emmett was laughing so hard he shook the whole row! Then his chair finally gave out and broke sending him to the floor, and a whole new round of laughter broke out!

Finally the film ended, the laughter died down, and we all broke up and went our separate ways. Edward and I went for a walk through town. It was such a beautiful night. We stopped at the art museum. I have always appreciated the beauty of paint on canvas. But it is amazing now with my new eyes, I can appreciate it on a whole new level. The meticulous attention to detail of the old masters, and some of the new artists of today. How exacting and perfect the brush strokes were. Edward pointed out a couple, I was really impressed by, "but they aren't signed who painted them?" I asked "Caius"

I was flabbergasted, "They are very beautiful! I did not expect he had a side like that......"

"I was too Bella, but you have yet to see the most beautiful thing in this gallery!" He took me around the corner, and pulled me in front of a mirror!

We were back in our room so fast, "MR CULLEN! YOU DO NOT PLAY FAIR!"

His lips silenced my complaint. Poor Alice was going to have to wait another two weeks to play dress up Bella again it looked like...........


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight: Kate Is Missing

**A/N: I am making a real effort to update this story, because of the overwhelming response I have received, But I live for reviews, please if you enjoy this story give me a review? The encouragement really does help me to stay motivated. Also, if any of you have any ideas of things you would like to see happen in this story let me know. I have an idea for a lot of stuff, so I am not stuck, but it is fun for me when an author asks for input and I see one of my ideas used, so I am offering the same interaction here.**

Carlisle and I were walking with Edward and Esme in the courtyard when Tanya and Irina walked in followed by Carmen and Eleazar. When Tanya saw Carlisle she ran right up to him. "Carlisle Kate is missing!"

"What do you mean missing?" Carlisle asked puzzled and worried. "We split up after the wedding when we got back to Alaska and we all went hunting while Kate was supposed to meet us all back home, but when we returned she was not there and she has been gone for months with no word! We are really worried! She has disappeared before, but never for this long without calling. So we came here hoping They will help us, maybe put Demetri on the case?" Tanya finished asking hopefully.

"Well, we can only ask...." Carlisle led the way to Aro's office. As we passed the lobby Eleazar noticed Gianna, and remarked to himself "Interesting, I wonder how that would manifest...." Edward clutched my hand, apparently seeing Eleazar's thoughts, and it surprising him.

As we approached Aro's office he called to us to enter through the open door. He rose and walked right to Eleazar and putting on a glove reached out to shake his hand. "Eleazar old friend! Carmen How nice to see you both again! Twice in one year! What brings you back? Not that I mind of course!"

Tanya relayed her concern for her sister, and asked Aro to help them find her.

"Well, I understand your concern, but this is a lot to ask of us, I will consider your request, and discuss It with my brothers and let you know our decision in the morning."

Elizear spoke first cutting off Tanya who was about to plead for immediate help. "Oh, by the way Aro, your receptionist What is her name?" Aro looked curious at the strange question. "Gianna, Her name is Gianna, Why do you ask.........."

I remembered something Edward had told me about Eleazar when I met him at our wedding. He has a gift too, it is to see other's gifts. For Vampires he sees it right off, but for humans it takes some concentration. He must have been bored and looked at Gianna....

"Well, she has a latent ability. Once she is turned she will have the power to teleport herself. She will in time be able to bring others with her I think, with some hard work, but there is no mistaking that talent."

Aro clapped his hands, I was also happy this meant Gianna was not going to be food! That is excellent news, She is a gifted administrator it will be difficult to replace, but her gift would be just wonderful to have among us."

We all walked out of the office having been dismissed by Aro. He went to go meet with Caius and Marcus. It was a few hours till the morning so we all went to the zoo and fed. Edward and I took down the last of that pride of lions who killed my outfit last time, and the others went for some dear in the woodland habitat.

We returned to the tower to await the decision. Aro walked in a few moments later with Demetri. "Demetri will take a contingent of the guard to go look for your Kate. They will report back to me, if you wish you may remain here in Volterra, or you can return home and await their findings there."

They looked around "We will wait here, thank you for your hospitality."

Aro Looked around then his eyes fell on me. "I need to speak to Bella in private now if you all don't mind?" Everyone left except Demetri and I.

Aro turned to Demetri "Take Felix, Alec, and Gabriel. Find this Kate, and return here with her if possible. Do not harm her, let her know of her families concern, and tell her I wish to see them reunited. If she resists, see if you can discover her reasons, and if she needs help."

Demetri spun gracefully on his heel, and was gone to assemble his team.

Aro then turned to me "Bella, I was wondering if you could assist us with something?"

I hesitated. "Usually when someone asks you to help with something, without telling you what it is first it is a bad thing....."

He laughed. "I suppose so, or an important thing, and I wish to get your agreement before I risk telling you what it is so you can refuse? I suppose I will just have to be more direct then?"

Pausing as if to compose his thoughts he said "I have decided to have Gianna changed into one of us, and I would like it very much for you to be the one to make her the offer, and to be the one to do it."

I gasped "Aro, I will ask her, but I am not sure I have the strength to resist her blood! I have never tasted human blood, and I fear I might kill her. Can't Marcus do it? I could ask Carlisle?"

Aro smiled at me. "Well, you see Bella, your sister saw you doing it, being the one to change her, so I know you have it in you. I did not know of her gifts, so I was protecting her from you in case you slipped, we do not change humans without their consent, but now that I know of her gifts I would like to proceed. Step one is asking her, step two, is doing it. I have every confidence in you. Besides she may not be ready, and may say no, so you will have more time until Alice's vision comes to pass."

When he put it that way, I was sure that would be what happened so I agreed. "I will do as you ask.... But if I slip and kill her, what will happen to me?"

"Accidents happen Bella, unless it was determined that you killed her on purpose, you would be safe from any type of punishment, perhaps being made to fill in until her replacement was hired, but nothing more serious than that?"

I asked when he wanted me to do it, and he said right away please. So I ran to Alice's room, and told her wat was going to happen, She said "You will do fine Bella, don't worry. Let's ask Jane along. She is going to be lonely, Felix has to go help find Kate. I wish they would have asked me, I would have told them where she is, but since they didn't they can just do it the hard way!" She sounded miffed that they didn't think of her first.

We ran to find Jane, but ran into her in the lobby. Gianna was sitting at her desk doing some correspondence for Marcus. I told Jane what was up too fast and too low for Gianna to hear. Jane looked happy and replied that if we played our cards right we might get a fourth musketeer! Alice giggled at that looked into the future, and then broke into a smile and nodded very excitedly. This caught Gianna's attention.

Gianna looked up "Good morning Ladies! May I help you with something?"

I walked up to her desk. "Gianna, Can you come with us? I have something I need to discuss with you and I would like to do it in private?"

She said, "Sure, we can go to my room if that is alright?" I nodded and we followed her to her quarters. As we followed her in I was very surprised. She appeared to have much the same taste as Alice did. It was very elegant. We all took seats in her living room area.

"Gianna, Aro has asked me to speak to you and offer you to be made into one of us."

She gasped "I don't know what to say, I have hoped for this for several years. But It is forbidden to ask so I have been left with just my hope and worrying more every day that I was going to be instead killed. Why now? Why did he send you and not ask me himself? I mean, I am grateful, but just curious."

I said. "Well, as you are aware some of us are gifted. I have my shield, Jane her ability to burn with her mind, and Alice is psychic. Another of us Eleazar can see what gifts a vampire has, and if he concentrates if a human will have any gifts once turned. He noticed you yesterday evening. You are going to have the power to teleport. You can see how that gift would be valuable here right? So That is why they are willing to lose their most valuable employee, which is I believe why you were not offered earlier, so what do you say?"

She looked around the table. "I really hope this isn't another of your jokes, Mrs. Cullen..... I would be very honored to accept the offer to be changed!" She closed her eyes bracing for us to start laughing at her, like it was a prank.

I said well, let me know when you are ready. I will need to go prepare before changing you.

Gianna looked shocked. "BBBBUUUUTTT you are a newborn...... CCCCCAAAANNNNN You dddddoooooo ittttt?!?"

She looked very frightened.

I looked at Alice who nodded "Well, apparently so..... Don't worry Gianna, I am going to have help there, Alice and Jane will be there not breathing, they will kick my butt before letting me kill you, kill you. Besides, Marcus showed me a trick that makes it really really easier for us."

She went to her closet and pulled out a new dress. Very quickly she changed into the dress and plopped into her bed. "I am ready now! Please hurry up and get ready before I chicken out!"

I ran to see Carlisle and get a couple of syringes then I went to go feed AGAIN! But before feeding, I thought about the blood and as my mouth watered with venom, I let the venom fill the syringes one by one. Then I ran out and grabbed a bear, and drained him. I managed to do it right this time! I was so proud of myself! But before allowing myself to be distracted I ran back to Gianna's room, and gave her one last chance to back out. She shook her head.

I looked at Alice and Jane who both stopped breathing.

I sat on the edge of Gianna's bed and spoke quietly to her. "This is going to be very painful but I will stay at your side, and talk to you the whole time. If you can, hold still, don't scream, I have a theory that is where my control comes from. Carlisle also did not cry out during his change and him and I are the only two vampires we know of who did not suffer from newborn mania. But I am not going to pretend it is going to be easy for you G". She said "I will try!" With that I kissed her on the forehead and said "See you on the other side!" I stopped breathing and stuck the first needle into her heart. I then at vampire speed injected her wrists, ankles, knees, hips, elbows, shoulders and her neck. Almost instantly she began shaking. She balled up her fists and clamped her mouth shut. I watched helplessly as she began burning.

Alice Jane and I stayed at her side the whole time. We talked amongst ourselves. And reassured her. She had to know that this pain was in her head. Her body was not really burning. She clutched her fists again tighter into the second day. I remembered my change, I knew now, she was feeling the pain with new more powerful nerves. As her senses improved so did her ability to feel pain. But she managed to hold it in. At the beginning of the third day we heard her heart speed up. It was very soon now, and her pain would end.

Jane called Aro, he brought Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle. Edward also followed them in with Jasper to be at our sides. I held Gianna's hand telling her it would be over in a matter of minutes.

Her heart thudded, stuttered, beat one last time and stopped. "You can relax now Gianna, It is over, you are safe."

She opened her eyes, and looked around. She sat up, and was surprised by the quickness and looked at me shocked wide eyed.

Alice screamed "Bella NO!"

And we were gone. Gianna and I were transported from the castle.

**A/N: I know where they are do you?**

**Review, the correct guesser, (If any) will get written into the story Give me the name you want me to call your character (none of the names already belonging to characters already in my story please?**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine: What, What, What?

**A/N: Sorry no correct guesses. I am going to continue on without you all....... Ashley Cullen was clever, she made several guesses in one review Brazil was her closest and so the closest but, sorry it was guess correctly, no game of horseshoes. But getting mentioned in an authors note? Pretty good consolation prize I hope!**

Wow! I was dazed, last thing I remember was Gianna waking up, and now my head is killing me!

I sat up and looked around...... There is Gianna pacing back and forth on the beach. I jumped up and walked toward her. "OH! Bella! I am so sorry! Are you OK? You were out for like 2 minutes I thought you were dead or something!"

"No Gianna, I am fine, a little dazed but I will be fine. Where did you take us?"

She looked nervous. "I don't know? I was feeling scared and meant to get up and back away from everyone, but wammo, I took us here, and I have no idea where here is!"

I sniffed the air, no, I sniffed again. I said "Wait here!" and took off running to see if I guessed correct.

Yes, we were on Isle Esme as I rounded the corner there was the dock, and the main house. And I did not have my phone on me.... There was no land line on this island. So I ran back to Gianna.

"Well, we are safe at least. We are where Jane, And I had our honeymoons. Isle Esme. Well, it is a very long swim to the mainland, can you teleport us back? I asked.

"I would be happy too, but I have no idea how I got us HERE!" She looked and sounded very upset. So I tried to calm her down. "Well, don't worry, Alice will see us, and send someone to fetch us."

Gianna looked worried "Isn't this island deserted, and no large animals?" I looked puzzled "Yes, like I said we are safe...." She looked at me like I had sprouted a second head from my neck. "Bella, I am very thirsty! I am about out of my mind! It burns!"

I realized I had completely forgotten. "OK, not to worry. Do you mind a vegetarian lifestyle?"

"No, actually I would very much like to live that way, It is one of the things I admire most about you is how you don't hurt people. I used to lie to myself and try to justify it when they would parade victims past me on feeding days. But inside I was afraid for each and every one of them, and truth be told I was afraid knowing but not admitting that was to be my fate someday."

I grimaced knowing exactly how she felt.

"Well since it is just us girls, we are going for a swim. Time to skinny dip!

I shrugged out of my dress, and shoes, and started toward the shore. Gianna seemed confused but followed suit. "Now, we are going after some shark, it is quite good, almost as good as human blood I am told, I don't know, but I know it is better than Lion, and that is pretty darn good! I was meaning to ask if we could put in a shark tank... Well anyway, we need to herd them toward shore and one of us grab them and one us pull them to shore. There are flippers there in that chest closer to shore. With them we will be faster than the Hammerheads that are all over these waters." I remembered from my first time. "OH, and don't forget to stop breathing! I didn't my first time..... I went to speak after getting out and my first words were a rush of seawater!" I said chuckling, she laughed as well.

We got our flippers on and dove into the surf. As soon as we hit the water we were in luck there were 3 big hammerheads right there picking off fish just outside the surf zone. I grabbed one and held him still while Gianna towed him to shore. Once we got in the shallow water I let go with my legs and hurled him onto the beach.

"Now here is where the biggest artery is closest to the skin."I explained how Edward had shown me, but before the sentence was out of my mouth she was on the shark draining it. Her instincts were a lot stronger than mine were apparently. She was a natural.

When Gianna was finished she looked up and saw the funny look on my face. "OH MY GOODNESS! I'm sorry Bella, I didn't save YOU any! I am SOOOOOO sorry!" I laughed. I told her the story of how Edward and I shared one, and it was kind of romantic, in a weird kinda vampire way. She thought it was sweet, then I told her I was fine for now, but she needed to mind her thirst and we would hunt as often as need be.

I got a little concerned then, as I did not know what to do with a newborn. The only newborn I have ever been around was the one we found that Victoria made Daniel, and he was taken control of by the senior members of the guard, so I really had no idea what to expect. I wish my Edward was here. Shoot, now I have done it.... I opened up the Edward part of my brain. I miss him like crazy, he must be insane with worry watching me vanish! I was going to focus on the island and think of Alice, hopefully that makes it easier for her to see me.

"Calm DOWN Edward! They are FINE!! I went into a trance to look again. "Edward, she even just fed Gianna, they just finished off a hammerhead!

I shot Jas a look then motioned with my head and eyes at Edward. He relaxed instantly. I love my empath! With a drama queen like Edward for a brother I needed a husband with his gifts.....

I picked up my phone and dialed then number I had for Zafira. I saw her right by the phone. She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" She answered. "Hello Zafira! It's Alice Cullen? We met at the Volturi wedding?"

"Oh, yes of course, you are the one with the gift of Future sight."

"Yes, Well, I was calling because I need a favor, and I hope it isn't too big an imposition but my sister is in a little bit of trouble?" At the mention of sister and trouble her tone changed immediately, she had 2 sisters who she loved as much as we all loved Bella.

"Anything you need, Just ask!"

I explained the situation, and that I saw she was close, and she could get to the boat fastest and recover Bella and the newborn Gianna. I gave her the information for her to pick up some money I was going to wire to our band there and she could get the boat taken care of and bring a change of clothes for Gianna and Bella. Bella could then get her and Gianna to a private airfield and we would be there to help them get back here safely and without attracting attention.

Zafira sounded excited, she had never driven a power boat, she traveled by canoe many times in the rivers in the Amazon rain forest but this would be a first. I told her to have fun. And since she being so sweet she could use the boat any time she wanted after this, we rarely used it and it was under a maintenance contract so it was being well looked after.

I could see her looking forward to this prospect. Finally she asked "This Gianna isn't dangerous somehow is she?"

"No, she has an interesting talent, but so far as I see she is pretty controlled, for a newborn. Do you have a cellular?" I asked her.

"No, just the phone in our hut."

I told her that along with the wire transfer I was going to have them arrange for a cellular phone for her to use. It would be easier for us to communicate, and since we were now going to be family, she needed to have a line to us.

When Bella and Jane were getting married, I was pretty much useless. All my work was done, so I had a lot of time to spend with some of the guests. I really enjoyed getting to know Zafira because despite her appearance, she was a very gentle soul, and she had the neatest gift! She could show you anything, put you anywhere. It was like you were there! Except you could feel you weren't. Hard to explain, but she showed a group of us some of the most beautiful animals, and natural scenes you could imagine. It was like an IMAX movie!

I had a flash of inspiration after hanging up with her. I needed to invite her here, and show her the Demetri scene so she could go around with me at showing people at random Demetri skipping around like he did in costume!

Edward was looking at me pinching the bridge of his nose like he does every time I have a thought that he does not think is serious enough. "Oh, Edward, don't be such a poop! You know it would be funny!"

He smiled at me shaking his head. "Yeah, but that poor guy is going to have a bad enough time living that down, let it go, he has suffered enough...."

I knew he was right, oh, well, maybe next time he slips and calls Jane Munchkin!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty!!!! Woo! Who! We Are Rescued! See Gilligan!

**A/N: Dear faithful readers..... By way of apology I noticed several mistakes in my story. The big one has been the spelling of names. As I realize my mistakes I am correcting them going forward, but I really am not moved to fix them going back...... So just wanted to let you all know I appreciate you not mentioning my lack of two brain cells that touch. Huge chapter So Read on and Enjoy! (and review)**

I heard the familiar sound of the speed boat. Gianna and I quit our sight seeing and ran to the dock. I looked at my arms..... Nope nothing, no tan. Well at least that didn't change. I was still as white as a sheet! Last time I was here, I really did not spend enough time in the sun to see if I would tan.......

Well, it was not who I imagined coming to my rescue, it is that scary Amazon and her 2 sisters in the boat. I met her briefly at my wedding, she seemed nice, I suppose if this is who Alice sent she must be OK.

I looked at Gianna, she seemed a little surprised at who our rescue party was too. "Now Gianna, remember what we discussed. You will need to stop breathing when we get to the mainland. I will speak for you and we will pretend you are deaf, and mute OK?"

She nodded, and swallowed. She was nervous about smelling humans, so I figured this out to help her with some kind of strategy to deal. I was relieved at least she did not WANT to hunt humans.

I grabbed the rope when Senna threw it to me, and tied it to the cleat on the dock. Zafrina said "Your sister Alice sent us. Are you OK?"

I smiled at her concern, and knew what she was really asking. Is the newborn safe to be around. She did not want to risk her sisters being hurt. "Yes, we are fine. Gianna brought us here, but she is not afraid to try her gift again, in case she puts us in a volcano somewhere...... She is under control, we are ready to go now."

Zafrina turned to Kachiri and nodded. "Here are some fresh clothes." She tossed them to us. I grabbed them and tossed one set to Gianna. We were about the same size, so no problem. I had gotten used to going native since we were here, so I just changed right there, and Gianna followed suit. I did not want to waste time on modesty, the sooner I was changed and on the boat, the sooner I would see my Edward again!

Zafrina said "Alright let's go, Alice told us by the time we got there they would be at the airport to meet you." I jumped into the boat along with Gianna and untied us from the dock. Zafrina pulled us out and I almost lost my balance when she threw the throttle forward and took off back toward the mainland! Her and her sisters were grinning widely enjoying the speed at which the boat was moving. "Do you want to drive Bella?" Zafrina asked. But I could tell the hopeful tone in her voice was not hope for me to say yes, and take the duty from her, but that I would say no so she could keep driving. "No, you seem to be having too much fun! I don't want to deprive you!" I laughed to her.

I was startled when she reached out and grabbed me with her free arm and gave me a hug. "I like you already Bella! We are going to be great friends!"

I hugged her back, but she was still scary. I was glad I let her keep driving! I would not want her mad at me! "Bella, sit down and get comfortable, I want to show you my gift, I can make you see anything I choose. At your wedding I heard you saying how you were able to drop your shield? If you drop it now, I will show you how beautiful your wedding was."

I closed my eyes and pushed my shield away. And almost instantly I was watching what amounted to a wedding video, but this was so much more colorful! Our wedding video did not capture all of the color, and subtle beauty our eyes are capable of . I sat contentedly until I heard the motor slowing, and the vision ended with Edward and I walking down the aisle together.

I let my shield snap back reflexively, and saw us pulling into a strange marina. "Where are we?" I asked.

"This marina is much closer to the airport. I looked on a map when Alice asked us to come and get you and this is going to get you to the airport 45 minutes quicker. I thought this would be better."

I forgot all about my fear of her wildness. I hugged her. "You are a genius of course!" She smiled down at me and said. "My sister Senna and I will get off here with you and ride in the car to the airport. Kachiri will return the boat to the marina you keep it at. We will help you and Gianna make it back to the airport safely. I am not too concerned, for a newborn she seems very relaxed and controlled."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought so too, but since I am technically a newborn too, I don't know what is normal, and what is not. I know I am different than the normal newborn experience, but I am a little out of my depth here with looking out for Gianna."

Gianna spoke up. "Thank you for your help, I am sorry to have caused you trouble because of my gift.... I am grateful you are here to keep me from hurting anyone."

"Do not concern yourself. We will see you safely to the airport. In time you will learn to use your interesting gift as I did. Do not doubt this. It is a lot to take on. Your new senses as you became one of us alone gives many a difficult time adjusting. Then to add to that an extra power, which adds new senses you do not even have words for, is overwhelming but in time you will adjust I promise!"

We got off the boat, and ran to the car which was waiting. We paid the driver for delivering it, and left him to find a cab to take him back to his home. We watched Gianna closely but she at one point had the driver walk right past her to leave the parking lot to find a payphone, and she held her breath, and clenched her fists but didn't move.

When we were in the car speeding toward the airport Gianna said "That was much harder than I expected. I could not smell the blood, but I could hear his warm sweet heart beating and my venom ran into my mouth. He almost killed himself when he chose to walk past me so close!"

As we approached the airport it was the middle of the night, and deserted. This was a small airfield but there at the end of the runway sitting with the steps down was the familiar plane of the Volturi Guard. Under a light pole I saw him 300 meters away as we pulled around the corner my Edward! I did not wait for Zafrina to stop, of bother opening the door. I forgot myself and my strength, and just went through the door and was wrapped around Edward kissing him. When I pulled back there was that smile I so loved, "So, I see you missed me too?" I punched him in the arm playfully. "You have no idea. To return to Isle Esme, without you? I was mad with longing for you Edward!"

Gianna walked up. "I am sorry about that Bella, you have no idea..."

"Oh Gianna, it is ok, accidents happen, and no real harm was done! I am all better now!"

Zafrina walked up to Alice who had now joined us with Jasper. "Here are all the papers from our trip. I will return the car from where we rented it, but I am afraid you have lost your deposit....." She said the last part smiling at me wrapped around Edward.

Alice giggled. "Yes, but I saw this coming, and already called the car company and informed them that we had an accident and the door was torn off. They will not give you any problems when you return it. Thank you so much for helping reunite us faster!" She danced over and hugged Zafrina and Senna.

We approached the airplane, and Corin and Santiago got off the plane and walked over to Gianna. "Hello Gianna! You look lovely this evening." Santiago purred to her. Santiago was one of the guard members who I had heard had a nickname. Romeo. He was well known as being a flirt. He played the latin card very well. His accent was very continental, and charming. But he was not cocky. It just came natural to him. It was no wonder when Gianna smiled shyly at his compliment and took his offered hand and climbed onboard the plane with the two of them, as we followed.

On the flight back I filled them in on our adventure, and Gianna's take on her power. Alice saw her using her power in the near future. Jasper said that he, Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie all theorized that what had happened was Gianna's power is somehow tied to memory or thought. So since we were touching I was probably thinking about the honeymoon, and Gianna's subconscious picked up on that and that is why we were poof at Isle Esme.

I told them what it was like, and how I was dazed at first. Shocked maybe. It didn't hurt or anything, but I had a little headache for a minute. Gianna however was perfectly fine, and worried about me when I came around. We all looked over at the other seating area on the plane where Gianna was talking to Corin and Santiago. Her and Santiago were sitting really close, touching. Santiago kept smiling at her and encouraging her to tell her story from her viewpoint. He seemed really interested when she described what it was like to feed on shark.

He interrupted her story to tell about how he had fed upon a gorilla 300 years ago before he joined the guard. He was in Africa crossing the continent and there were no humans near, and he was thirsty so he fed on what was available to him mainly out of curiosity he admitted. Thinking that Humans and Gorillas were very close genetically, but he was disappointed. It sated the thirst, but it was like drinking a fine wine mixed one drop into a glass of river water.

He was curious about a predator like shark though. As a child in Spain he lived in a fishing village, and once in a while the fishermen would catch a shark in their nets that was going after their catch. Shark was not viewed as edible in those times** (A/N: I have no clue, just winging it here, call it artistic liscense, also no idea about her character Santiago. I got a review from "alice, my real name is alice" who liked that I include a lot of characters, so I am adding a few more listed in the back of Breaking Dawn. Also, I loved the book, liked Nessie, but left her out of my alternate version because I just could not think of making it work.) **

But his family being poor, his father would bring it back and many nights they had shark soup, shark steaks, his brother would complain about it, but secretly he enjoyed it. He liked the taste. He was amused that now humans fished for shark on purpose.

We arrived back in Volterra and Edward and I decided to walk back to the castle. It was Edwards turn. I had told my story, now he told me his.

He was stunned when I was suddenly gone. At first he threw himself to where I was his first thought was that we were invisible. When he could not find me, he panicked fearing the worst. Only Jasper and Alice were able to stop his panic. Alice of course saw where I was immediately. And was going to apparently have a word with me in private. When I was sitting on the island concentrating thinking I would help Alice find us. It was like someone was shouting at her in her vision. She was very put off by that. Edward wanted to leave at once to come get me. But the plane was not available it was going to be a day and a half.

Alice said it would be good if we waited and met them in a couple of days at the airport. She blocked her thoughts and would not show Edward why but she convinced everyone else so he had to wait. Of course by making him wait she made me wait, so she was going to have some explaining to do!

So apparently everyone in Volterra is annoyed with Edward now. He about wore a hole in the floor pacing while he was waiting. Moaning about how much he missed me and how he couldn't stand to be apart from me. I knew what he meant, although I was distracted over caring for Gianna on my own, I missed him terribly. I looked at him in awe, here was this perfect angel, who was as crazy about me as I was him. I felt so blessed.

When we got back to our room Gianna was outside waiting for me. "Bella, sorry, I just wanted someone to vent to. I will vent then leave you two to catch up..... That JERK SANTIAGO! Did you see how he flirted with me? Well, I got interested, then when we were alone I leaned in to kiss him? He held me back! He was not interested in me like that he said! I have no idea where I sent him, but I hope it was a blast furnace!!!" She was angry. Anger leads to hate and hate to the dark side...... I chuckled as I thought that. "Gianna, you don't mean that, you aren't like that, I am sure you probably sent him to the other side of the planet or something...."

She pouted, "Yeah, you're right....." As we stood there Daniel the newborn walked up "Hello, I am glad I ran into you. I have thanked everyone else for rescuing me. I am having a much better time now that I understand what has happened. They have even shown me how to feed at the zoo.... It is weird, but a lot less guilt. I think I can live with that." He looked at Gianna and smiled putting out his hand. "Hi! I am Daniel. You are the other newborn they were telling me about?"

Gianna looked up at him and smiled back. They walked off together talking about nothing important and Daniel offered his hand and Gianna took it.

**A/N: Deckhand21? You should take that thread and have your character get into a relationship with Gianna. I was going to write more of that, but I really need to get back to what happened to Kate. It is going to be good!! Any guesses people? It does not involve her being destroyed FYI she will be found but I am injecting some drama into the story with her. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One: Kate!**

**A/N: I got an interesting answer to my question a chapter back about where Gianna took Bella. **_**i-heart-twilight-forever**_ ** Suggested that they went to Kate. It was the wrong answer, and obviously she posted it after I had posted the next chapter, but before she read the next chapter. But the idea has possibilities. It could have set off a whole bunch of why and how explainations. She has not written any stories, but she should! (so if you are reading this write a story! And let me know!) If you don't know what to write, look at my story "Story Ideas" they are ideas that I came up with, but did not get too fired up about. I thought they would be fun stories to read, but really, I have a hard time writing what I do anyway, so I have to scrap some of the ideas, and only do the ones I feel absolutely compelled to. Also I have to say I think it is very cool that I have people all over the world reading this story! I would be interested to hear what you think! (especially those in Italy! Am I doing OK Aro? I am not making you mad am I Caius? **Author shudders in fear**)**

I just happened to be in the hall with Tanya, Jane, and Alice when Demetri came back from his search for Kate. Jane ran over and hugged Felix and Alec. And disappeared with Felix.

Demetri was laughing when he walked up to Aro and gave him his hand to report. Tanya looked worried, seeing that they had returned without her sister. Alice was doing her bouncy I'm excited, I know something you don't dance.

Aro looked over at Tanya. "Good news Tanya, your sister is fine. They found her, and she will be along presently!" Kate walked into the hall smiling and towing another behind her, Tanya looked shocked. Apparently this was someone she didn't know. I recognized him from our wedding, but he was not one I met. Tanya hugged Kate. "KATE WHERE WERE YOU WE WERE SO WORRIED!"

She shot a glare at the new vampire, I suppose blaming him for Kate's absence.

"Tanya, what are you talking about? Didn't you get my note? I left it on the kitchen counter! I said I was going off on a vacation with the guy I met at Bella and Edwards wedding.... This is him by the way, Garrett. Dreamy isn't he!" She hugged his arm and looked up at him.

Irina came into the room followed by Carmen and Eleazar hugging Kate pulling him away from Garrett.

Alice walked over and said. "Now, I suppose you have learned your lesson?' They all looked at her stunned. "Lesson, what lesson Alice?" Tanya asked.

"You walked right past me, ME! DUH? HELLO? I could have looked and known right away what was up, but you went right past me, your friend, to Aro, and made him do it the hard way! So I looked anyway, worried that something might have happened to her, but saw she was out on a date, so I let it go, so she could have more time! You lot would have gone after her if I told you where she was, and dragged her back!. Well, let's see if I ever help you find something again!" She crossed her arms and pouted then stalked over into the corner with her back to them.

Kate socked Irina, and Tanya in the arm HARD "What the heck! I leave you two alone for a couple of weeks and you go and hurt poor dear ALICE!" She ran over to Alice and spun her around. "OH ALICE! I am so sorry for what those two dummies did! You know I would have come to you first right? And I think it was very sweet of you to give me and Garrett more time. Can I take you shopping? I would love to make it up to you....." Alice spun around brightly "You had me at SHOPPING!" she hugged Kate, and took her hand and ran out of the room grabbing my hand as they went. "C'mon Bella! You too!"

I giggled as we ran from the hall leaving the rest of the Denali's in the dust. I heard Tanya remark to Irina "You know when they get back we are going to have to take Alice shopping too right?"

As we ran to the garage to get one of the cars to go to the shopping district, I called Edward and told him I would be gone shopping with our sister, and would see him if I survived.....

Several hours later we got back. Alice had bought mostly fabric. She has been doing a lot more designing of clothes lately, well more accurately she will look at what the designers are coming out with next season and she will make it so she is wearing the latest fashions the day they are unveiled!

She is amazing. I am happy in just my Jeans, and a white t shirt. But Alice, is dressed better than any princess on the planet! Once I got adjusted to the idea that I would not get tired, shopping with Alice has gotten more fun. While I do not share her obsession with fashion, it is so much fun to watch her shop. I imagine it is similar to how a parent feels watching their kids tear through their gifts on Christmas morning.

Alice is so impatient though, since she has already seen what she will find, she always seems to be chasing her visions. Then when she has finally gotten everything just how she saw it, and wanted it, when she stops and exists in the now enjoying her purchases, it is just impossible to describe!

One thing I noticed is Alice bought a lot of white silk and lace this trip, not really her color, she is more of a silver and bright color person. Before I could ask her she turned to Kate and said "Go ahead, I am dying you know how mean it is to make me wait for you to ask!"

Kate giggled and I understood the white silk and lace immediately..... "Alice? Garrett has asked me to marry him, and I, that is we would like you to plan our wedding for us, you are just amazing, and I know you will do the perfect wedding for us too!"

Alice was suddenly screaming, and jumping up and down, then she hugged Kate, and I jumped in too. My wedding was responsible for those two meeting! It was just so romantic!

After we calmed down we went to the guest quarters looking for the Denali family. Once we found them Tanya and Irina started to apologize, but Alice put her hand up "Oh, I could never stay mad at you guys! Besides we have a wedding to plan! You have to get your home ready for a ton of guests, and we have to prepare a meadow for a huge outdoor wedding!" Tanya looked confused for a second "Wedd..... KATIE!?!" They all looked at Kate, who nodded and it was a repeat of me Alice and Kate!

Once the excitement died down. Alice grabbed some paper and drew a diagram of the meadow their house was in, and drew pictures of exactly what she wanted cut back, and what wild flowers got planted where. She handed this to Carmen "Can you please make sure they follow my directions?" Carmen smiled and laughed. "Your wish is my command!"

They all gathered their things and left to go get their home ready to receive visitors. Garrett came around the corner "There you are Katie! So have you asked her yet?" Alice walked over and hugged him, "Congratulations Garrett, and welcome to the family!" He smiled and looked at Kate "So, yes then?"

We all laughed and Edward and Jasper came around the corner. I told them the good news. "Garrett beat you to it love."

Jasper looked at Alice "So, are you going to delegate a little more this time like I asked, or am I going to lose my wife for another two months again?" "I have already turned over the big job of getting their home and the meadow ready to Carmen and the girls, I won't do that to you again Jas, I promised!" She hugged him, and Jasper melted. "Well, as long as I can be there at your side, you do what you want Alice, I wouldn't want you to lower your standards on account of me...." "It's OK Jas, I looked, they do a perfect job!" He laughed "I should have known, far be it from you to leave anything to chance."

Jasper turned to me. "Now Bella, I believe you and I had an appointment?" I looked at him confused, then I remembered. He had asked me to help him prank Emmett......

**A/N: To my faithful reviewers, and readers I have some ideas for Emmett pranks, so no worries, but thought it would be fun to open it up. Anyone who has a suggestion for a prank please either send me a message through the site, or review and mention it. If I get a good one (well good to me no offense) I will use your idea and give you the credit. I may even use more than one. Imagine Emmett getting pranked, not expecting another, then WHAM! Another! And for those of you who suggested your own characters maybe you would include them in the story too? Let me know what your character is like, and what if any power they have. I like interactive stories, so here is your chance! I will wait till next Saturday to Post the next chapter, so figure on having the idea to me by Thursday June 4, 2009. I may get motivated and write another chapter before the Emmett prank chapter before then, but I will give you guys a few days to get your ideas in! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two: Emmett Gets Played!

**A/N: i-heart-twilight-forever and alice (My real name is Alice) came up with ideas that were very similar to what I was thinking, so I am going to combine them! I hope the rest of you enjoy Emmett's discomfort!**

Jasper got the family together. I had some great ideas for pranks. But every idea I had got shot down. They were pushing me to be meaner!

At first I hesitated, I was just looking to have some fun with Emmett, not destroy him! But they began telling me the stories.......

Like the time Emmett filled Edwards last Volvo with Cement!

Like the time Emmett put over 2000 moths in Alice's closet when she was away for a week! Her clothes were destroyed!

Then when he dyed Jaspers civil war uniform pink!

And the time when he put glue in Rosalie's shampoo bottle!

Then the time he spread the rumors at the hospital among the nurses that Carlisle and Esme were having marriage troubles and Carlisle was looking to find a new girlfriend!

OK, so you get the idea right? I don't want you to think that I was a bad person for what we were going to do to him......... I mean, he really has it coming.... Plus, there will be no permanent harm done! Not like poor Alice's clothes! Of course, you know Alice got over that in a minute right? She then had an excuse to rip out her closet (To get rid of the moth infestation) and amazingly her closet ended up being bigger when she was done, and Edward's room next door was smaller...... And she refilled the closet in a day! She is a shopping force of nature!

So It was time. We went to Rose, and Emmett's room. Alice put on one of Rosalie's sexiest nightgowns, and a blond wig styled like Rose's hair. And sat on the bed and started making out with Jasper with her back to the door, waiting on Emmett.

Emmett POV

I walked in to our room, expecting some good lovin' from my baby! "WHAT?!?" My Rose! She is making out with Jasper?

I ran to her and ripped her away from Jasper! I turned her around and grabbed her fiercely! As I was ready to demand what she was doing.... how she could betray me like that, I looked down and it was ALICE?!? "Wha?"

Just then Rose came into our room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" She was instantly livid.

I let go of Alice and turned to Rose "This isn't what it looks like babe, I am sure there is a good explanation for this..." I was at a loss myself though...

Rose balled her fists at her side like she did when she was beyond angry "Yes, I know what the explaination is! I am not good enough for you, so you seduce Alice, and dress her like me in a blond wig and your favorite nightgown of mine, then betray our marriage! FINE! If that is how you want it we are done! Consider this your divorce you worthless PIG!"

"bbbbbbuuuuttttt, Babe........" I was stuck I did the only thing I could I ran out of the room after Rosalie. As I rounded the corner trying to explain what really happened, and how I was going to get Rose to listen when she was mad, believe me that was no small task. One time she was so mad at me she did not speak to me for months while her hair grew back out. When I was face to face with my entire family, and most of the guard......... It took me a second...... there was Rose Smiling....... and next to her..... Bella!

"OH, YOU BRAT!" I went for Bella I was on her in a second and flew with her through the wall!

Then I realized she was a newborn...... Yep, she is stronger than me! She quickly started to whup my butt. But she was laughing the whole time, as was I so we just kept laughing and wrestling. I finally gave up and let her pin me, laughing the whole time.... They got me where it hurt... I think I was going to have to give up my mantle as the prankster of the family!

Bella helped me up, we walked back out into the hall to a round of applause. Bella patted me on the back, "Sorry big brother! This was a team effort though, to pay you back for all of the mean pranks you have pulled! DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" She shouted at me. Alice was still made up like Rose.

She was sashaying around mimicking Rosalie and everyone was laughing at her dead on imitation! As I took Rose's hand and lead her back to our room I turned my back on everyone and everyone started kicking me!

I spun around and felt Rose take something off my.... back...... I already knew....... Bella had put a "Kick me" sign on my back.....

"All right! I GIVE! You WIN BELLA!"

Bella POV

That was priceless! Poor Baby! I felt so bad for scaring Emmett like that. I took steps to make it up to him already! "I'm sorry Em! Hey, just to show there are no hard feelings, I brought your dinner to you! Kinda like breakfast in bed!! I put your favorite meal in your room! He is back there waiting for you!"

I smiled at him, I hoped this would make it up to him! But..... Something ….was.....wrong...... He was not smiling! And Rose was now doing her best impression of Edward pinching the bridge of her nose like she had a headache......

"UM..... Bella? Let me get this straight, you put a full grown grizzly bear in my room?" Emmett asked.

"YUP! And this one is a mean one.... just....like..... WHOOPS!" I swallowed hard... I realized what I had done..... Alice started giggling, and fell to the floor clutching her sides. Emmett and Rose took off running to their room. I ran after them. When we got close I could hear it. The sound of furniture breaking, and the smell...... I suppose making sure he was well fed was a bad idea...........

So a week later when we finally got the room clean, and replaced all the smashed furniture. Everyone was still talking about the destruction the bear did, and the ungodly volume of waste it left behind!

I was horrified! I just completely didn't think..... Everyone thought that was the best prank ever! But I swear! It was all an accident!

I spent like three days apologizing to Rose, she was not amused. Emmett? He thought it was hilarious.. Sure HE would! After all he got to wrestle a bear in his bedroom! He has been wanting to do that for years, but Rose was not having it.

At the next meeting of the guard, I told them what I told my family. I was done with pranks for a while, unless someone came after me first of course! I was not going to be anyone's punching bag!

I went to Alice's room. She had some explaining to do!

I walked in through the open door. "You little pixie! You saw me decide to make nice by delivering a bear to Emmett, saw the swath of destruction he would cause, and you did not warn me!?!"

"OH ALICE HOW COULD YOU!?!" I pouted. Alice walked over to me. "Oh, I am sorry I let you down sweetie! But it was just too good! I had to let it happen, I just had to! You have no idea how long I have waited for the opportunity to get him back!"

I decided to pull her arms off to teach her a lesson! Alice screeched and jumped back from her vision!

I smiled....... I decided instead to give her a big hug! She socked me in the arm then gave me a big hug!

"OK, Alice, I forgive you, I suppose it was fair play.... I just felt kinda bad about doing that to poor Emmett! OK so maybe I felt bad more for doing it to Rosalie, but you know what I mean!"

We had to get ready for our trip back to Denali for the wedding. Since we were going to the states, I was going to have to stop in and see Jake and my Dad in Forks..... I wonder how the werewolves were going to take me being a Vampire............


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three: The Wedding!

**A/N: This is probably going to be a long chapter, As I sit here thinking about starting it and where I will let the story take me, I am listening to Lacuna Coil's cover of Depeche Mode's "Enjoy The Silence" Look it up on Youtube...... They rock, and an awesome cover! Plus I am a sucker for their lead singer Christina Scabia super hot! (sorry, I am a guy after all......) So this chapter I would like to dedicate to DobbyWobby who said "aw... i love kate/garrett " in a review, so here is their wedding for you! I would not have taken so much time on it except for your expressed interest! (Hint to readers who want to see something special? Try asking for something in a review, I might be swayed or inspired to write something!)**

We arrived in Alaska, funny, how I got off the plane in a short sleeve shirt and plaid skirt, Alice wanted to dress up like school girls for fun, it is warm here now being summer, but still chilly, so Edward had to grab me and throw a jacket at me when I just walked outside and stood there like it was nothing, because I don't feel the cold like I used to. I felt like a dummy..... Oh, well, I am going to wear mismatched socks, how about one plaid, and one striped sock with my heels at the wedding!

"Bella, now stop it, that is just cruel!" Alice shouted at me, well shouting for a vampire. "Alice, you are too easy! But you know I would not do nothing to ruin your special day!"

Too funny everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but they just don't know Alice like I know Alice. This may be Kate and Garrett's wedding but nobody is more invested in throwing the perfect party than Alice! We could spray all the guests with urine, and Kate and Garrett wouldn't notice, they were going to only have eyes for each other today, so the only person who would notice anything, and everything out of place is my sweet little pixie friend.

Eleazar came for us all in a school bus. But it was very cool! Emmett was staring at it slack jawed. It was jacked up with giant monster truck tires, and had a snow plow on the front. Rose smacked him in the back of the head, "Boys and their toys, and no Emmett, you may not get one! Your Jeep is plenty truck for you!"

Behind Rose's back Alice turned to me and mouthed "he gets one" nodding. I suppressed a giggle. I did not want to tip off Rosalie. Let Emmett have his fun.

We arrived at the home of the Denali coven. It was huge, a very large log cabin, but not rustic it was one of those huge modern looking ones, like a ski lodge or something. As we wound our way up the road to their house, we could see the meadow beyond it.

Now it was my turn to go slack jawed! It was like something out of a fairy tale! The grass was short, but deep, I was going to see if I could get away with slipping off my shoes and walking barefoot in the grass later.... OK, so Alice is nodding "After the wedding though please?" Then the entire border of the meadow looks like an English garden wild flowers, everywhere, it is organized, but looks natural too.

We all bounded out of the bus, may of the guests were already in place seated where the wedding was going to happen under an arch that looks more grown than built under a lone tree draped in floral garland. The smell is just beautiful.

My family however went into the house first to wish the happy couple luck first. Tanya got to me first "So Bella, give it to me! Who are the single guys here? It is so my turn next" Alice danced up. "Sorry Tanya.... nobody here is good enough for you, I suggest you go visit Washington DC next year though, say in the summer. And you need to pull out all the stops. Go to the hottest dance club... Just follow your nose. You'll find him!"

I had to jump back as Tanya flew at Alice "OH THANK YOU ALICE I LOVE YOU!" She was hugging Alice so hard, I was afraid her head would pop off! I turned to Irina "She should have asked Alice in the first place.... Why do you guys always forget you have a psychic in the family?!?" She laughed "Yeah, you think she would have learned after the Kate and Garrett debacle....."

"OK, Everybody out! Take your places it is almost time to get started!" Alice took charge. I looked out the window and saw Garrett was already in place with all of the groom's men. We got into our simple but elegant dresses and lined up to begin our march out to line up as Kate's brides maids.

A very beautiful song began playing I did not recognize it. But Alice gave me a shove and I started walking. I could hear behind me Alice step off the porch behind me followed by Tanya and Irina. Carmen was the Matron of Honor, Tanya the Maid of Honor. Once we were in place the Bridal march begun. Eleazar was giving Kate away. Funny, if I didn't know better I would have thought he was really her father. He looked so proud of her. But that shouldn't have surprised me. I remember how Carlisle looked at Edward and My wedding.

Kate took my breath away. Her dress was like something from a fairy tale. It reminded me of Cinderella the only thing missing was the birds fluttering around her. She floated down the aisle, if I did not know better I would say she was being pulled on a cart, or flying. But I know her power, it isn't flying. She can shock the crap out of you. Like Jane, but only by touch. I saw her tag Garrett when they first met. Garrett was curious and let it overcome his good sense.

I pried my gaze away from Kate to look at Garrett. His face as he looked at Kate was just exactly how Edward looked at me. I looked over at Edward standing behind him and that was it for me...... Edward was looking at me that way too! MMMMMMMM! Edward in a tux. I felt Alice reach back and squeeze my wrist. I whispered to her so no one else could hear "I wasn't going to tackle him, just thought about it for a split second don't worry! I will wait till later, PROMISE!" I heard that. Jasper groaned.... I mouthed to him "oops sorry!"

Poor Empath, Jasper I think has the worst gift in some ways. He is always being plagued by others emotions. Most he can handle, but lust he has said is the toughest. He describes it as pouring gasoline on an open flame. So I forced myself to look back to Kate. If I kept looking at Edward it was going to be poor Jasper who came over here and jumped Alice! I whispered again to Alice "OH, I get it.... Sorry again. I will not look at what's his name till it is bare foot time!"

Alice released my wrist and Carlisle began addressing the witnesses.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to bear proud witness to the marriage of our friends Kate, and Garrett. I have known Kate for many years. She is a singularly remarkable woman. Over her long life she has always led a life of kindness and selfless love of her family. Now she brings another into our family Garrett. Garrett has been a nomad for over two hundred years and has finally found a home in Kate, and the Denali coven. Kate and Garrett have prepared their own vows, and Kate will go first followed by Garrett." Carlisle gestured to Kate and nodded.

"Garrett, when I first met you, I was taken by your quiet and easygoing presence. As I got to know you I saw more of you, and how you are everything I have ever dreamed of in a man. You are brave, funny strong" she laughed and looked down sheepishly "as you demonstrated by asking me to shock you...." Everyone chuckled "I knew I had found my mate on that very first day. I was in agony afraid to dare. Afraid to dream, so when you asked me if I had a mate, and said Good when I said no, my heart was filled. I promise that no matter where ever we go together or apart my thoughts will be with you, along with all of my love. I promise to love you and cherish you forever and ever!"

If this were a human wedding there would not be a dry eye in the house! Kate spoke with such emotion her voice breaking at several points during her vows. Carlisle now Gestured to Garrett

"Katie, I don't think forever is going to be long enough. I need another word for the span of time it will take me to show you how much I love you. I too on that first day was so taken by you I knew as well. Why do you suppose I let you shock me? I had thought I was going to be able to remain standing and impress you....." Another burst of laughter from everyone "I should have known.... I was already weak in my knees when I saw your beautiful face. I make this promise today, to you my first and only love, I will follow you anywhere. If we are ever seperated, if there ever comes a time where circumstance requires us to be apart for any time. I will devote all of my energy to returning to you as soon as possible, and I will never give you cause for any emotion but joy so very long as I may live!"

Carlisle spoke "Kate do you take Garrett to be your mate for as long as you both exist?"

"I DO!" Everyone laughed, she threw her head back and shouted it echoed off of the mountains around us.

"Do you Garrett take Kate to be your Mate for as long as you both exist?"

"LONGER! Whatever comes after we are no more my love for her will endure!"

"I'll take that as an I do....." Carlisle smiled. "By the power invested in me by god and the state of Alaska I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You ma...."

Too late, they didn't need to be told they were already kissing!

A loud cheer erupted from all assembled.

They broke apart from their passionate kiss and turned toward the guests. Carlisle spoke one last time "Ladies and Gentlemen, and assembled dignitaries May I present Mr. And Mrs Garrett"

Kate walked down the aisle arm in arm with Garrett At the end of the aisle the Single women gathered for the throwing of the bouquet. Kate whipped it over her shoulder It hit Tanya right on the head before she caught it! Tanya looked at Alice surprised "SEE I TOLD YOU!" Alice shouted. Tanya laughed.

We spent hours with Kate and Garrett discussing their future plans. Garrett was joining the Denali coven.

Esme was loaning her island to Kate and Garrett just like us! I pulled Kate aside and gave her the scoop, and Edward explained to Garrett how a woman's parts work... (A/N:OK, I couldn't resist I crack myself up!) Seriously though Edward explained about the sharks, and how to work together to herd them. And how he needed to plan for time, because it was easy to lose yourself in the magic of Isle Esme and we all wanted to see them again before the next turn of the century.

They got into a limo to depart for the airport. Edward and I along with the rest of my family made plans to visit forks and my Dad!

**A/N: OK, I went back and reread my story..... I forgot what I said where, I am not working from an outline here, just kinda free thinking and writing whatever comes into my mind editing as I go. So guess what I found when I re-read it? My dumb ass killed Victoria twice! I cannot believe nobody called me out on that! Thanks, let me figure out I am an idiot all by myself! I am going to write the forks visit tomorrow so if you want to see anything in there better review quickly, otherwise it is going to go all my way! Does Charlie find out the truth? Does Renee and Phil come into town for a visit? Does Batman retire in forks after leaving Gotham city (oops, wrong story..... and no I do not write batman stories.....) Thanks again DobbyWobby for inspiring this chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

ChapterThirty Four: Be It Ever So Humble.....

**A/N: alice! Yes, but I have already decided to take it one step further. As for getting an account here at Fan Why not? It costs nothing, and it will give you the tools to keep track of all your favorite stories, like story and author alerts and you can even post your own stories! I think this site is brilliant. It is simple and easy to navigate, no stupid graphics to slow it down, I really like it and hope they never change it!**

**Also I own none of these characters not even the ones I invented, as all of my inspiration comes from Stephenie Meyer, and the sweet sweet people who review my stories! This is for all of you!**

We arrived in forks a little after 7am. It is perfect weather for us. Sunny and warm, with complete cloud cover! Dad knows we are coming, so he is off work this week for my visit. I am very worried though, so much has changed, and my cover story is about to expire as I should have graduated by now. That is the reason for my visit back home, well the main reason.

The rest of the Cullens are going to their house, but Alice is going with me to see Charlie.......

I knock on the door.

My dad opened it "Bells? You could have just walked in."

"Yeah, well I have been away for a while, and since I didn't say exactly when we were getting in I didn't want to walk in on you in your drawers or anything!" Alice sinckered behind me.

"Oh, Bella! You know I am not a walk around the house in my drawers guy!" He smiled and hugged me. He flinched when he felt how cold and hard I was. "Yeah, about that Dad......" I began. I looked at Alice. She nodded then said "Hi Charlie! How about we have a seat in the living room? Bella has some stuff to tell you."

My Dad looked back and forth to Alice and I then turned and gestured for us to go first. Once we were all seated I took a deep breath, fire, then began. "Dad, I have not been completely honest with you, and have hidden the truth from you. I am going to come clean now and hope you can accept it, because I am really putting myself out on a limb here......"

He looked at Alice's hand in mine then jumped to the wrong conclusion "Bella? Are you gay? Is that what this is about? I am shocked, but really I still love you, nothing can change that....."

Alice laughed "No Dad! I am not gay! But if I was Alice would be the one!" Alice gasped and socked me. I just laughed.

"Well I am glad to hear you say nothing would change the fact that you love me, but what I am about to tell you is a doozy, you will probably not believe me at first, but I will prove it, and hope you can abide by the rules."

"Bella, out with it, what is it? And what Rules?!?"

"Well Dad, what I am about to tell you is a secret. A secret people have been killed to protect, this is for real, and you cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Your life depends on it, and I could not bear it if telling you the truth cost you your life. Can you promise to keep this secret?"

"Well I don't know if I can promise if I don't know what it is. Are you in some kind of trouble? Is the government involved? We can go to the newspapers, expose this conspiracy!"

"No Dad, I am not in trouble, but there are things going on that I want to share with you but they require discretion."

My Dad took a deep breath, looked at Alice who nodded then back to me. "OK, so long as you aren't involved in anything illegal or in trouble, I will keep this secret. So long as it continues to be in your best interest! I am not going to keep a secret that will hurt you!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hang on! I'm coming!" My dad jumped up. It was Billy Black and Jacob, and Sam Uley.

They froze in the door. "OH, for crying out loud grow a pair and come in we won't hurt you!" I shouted. Jacob walked in quickly and I got up and hugged him.

"Jared smelled, well you know, and we came to make sure he was OK, didn't know it was you..." Jacob said quietly.

Billy and Sam stayed on the porch. I walked over. "Well don't be rude! Come in! You will want to be here for this anyway. I have been given permission to tell my Dad everything. If you wanna share, fine, or not, that is not my business, you do what you want!"

Charlie looked back and forth at everyone, now more confused than ever.

We all sat back down and the wolves stayed standing just inside the doorway. Billy rolled up next to my Dad in the spot reserved for when he was over watching the big games.

I recapped for the new arrivals "So I just told my Dad, this is a secret, and he has to promise to keep it forever and not talk to anyone about it. Dad, don't be mad, but Billy knows, but for reasons that are complicated he had to keep it a secret. Don't be mad, he did it to protect you." I could see Charlie struggling with what I kept beating around the bush about. At least the wolves showing up explained how Alice's vision would not show the outcome of the conversation. She was afraid that meant he was going to take it badly, but the wolves arrival made me much more hopeful.

"Dad, I am not human anymore, I am a Vampire." My dad looked shocked. "Awwww, c'mon Bells? You don't expect me to buy that do you? I thought you were going to be honest, is this the best you could come up with?"

At vampire speed I got up and stood next to him. He jumped in his seat and gasped. "Bella!" Just as fast I sat down. Alice left the room at vampire speed and returned with a sixpack of vitamin R. opening one and handing it to him.

"Uh, thanks Alice....." My dad said reflexively.

"Yes Dad, the Cullens are all Vampires too. That is why Billy could not tell you. His people have a treaty with the Cullens, they are forbidden to tell the palefaces the truth, and in exchange the Cullens will not go onto Quillute lands. Plus, there is a Vampire government that protects the secret and will not allow humanity in general to know of our existence. I work as a part of that organization now. I chose this life Dad, this has made me very happy, I hope you will still love me, and accept my choices."

My Dad was still visibly shaken. He took another long swig of his second beer. "So you drink blood? And crosses, and coffins and all that?!?" He asked.

"Myth" Alice and I said together. "Well the drinking blood thing is real. But some of us like all of the Cullens respect human life, and only drink animal blood. Alice likes deer, Emmett the big scary one likes grizzly, and my Mate Edward likes Mountain Lion." I realized after it was out of my mouth I had just slipped BIG! I paused hoping he didn't catch it.

"YOUR MATE?!?" My father had now recovered his normal breathing. "Yes Dad, I knew for some time that Edward was what he was, and I love him with all my heart. We were married last year. And just so you know, Vampires mate for life, I am never going to change my mind about him. We plan on having a human wedding this summer, so you and Mom can see me married too. It would not have been safe for you to be at my Vampire wedding. There were too many of our kind there who do not revere humans the way the rest of the Cullens do. I am sorry about that." I noticed Jake in the mirror behind my Dad. I expected him to be upset by my decision, but he was fine, he even looked happy.

He noticed me looking and whispered "I imprinted Bella, you are going to love her, her name is Vanessa. I call her Ness for short." I smiled at him. I was so happy, now he had someone too! I was going to grill him later about that!

My Dad's curiosity finally got the better of him. "So Sunlight? Tell me everything!"

Alice and I sat there and explained answering all of his questions. He really wanted to see the sunlight thing, so Alice looked into the future, and we made plans to go into the backyard later this afternoon the sun would peek out of the clouds and there was a brief window when nobody would notice we could go back there and show my dad the sun on our faces. I told him about my honeymoon, and sharks, and how beautiful Isle Esme was, and how blissfully happy I was. After all said and done, that was the big thing, he was worried that I be happy.

I told him I was now that I did not have to keep secrets.

Then Billy spilled the beans. Charlie was just speechless when Jake walked out of the Kitchen naked, and phased.

I didn't look, ewww! But after he phased I walked up to him and was amazed at how HUGE he was as a wolf! He was as big as a moose! His head touched the ceiling. I scratched behind his ear, like he was a real dog.... He laughed. That was funny to hear a giant wolf laugh.

He walked back into the kitchen and phased back and got dressed. Charlie was on his fourth beer and I stopped him and asked if he wanted me to cook him some lunch. He looked at the clock and I cooked him grilled cheese and tuna sandwiches. His favorite. He asked if I could eat human food. I told him "No, I could eat it.... But I would have to spit it up later. It would just sit in my stomach and rot, it would be nasty. Blood is the only thing we can metabolize. And as gross as it sounds to our taste buds blood is it. But I can't be talking about blood, and thinking about feeding around you Dad, although you are mostly safe around me, I do have to be careful. Imagine that sandwich in front of you. If you had to look at it and smell it, but could not eat it. Now multiply that by 100 and then you will understand how our thirst works.

After lunch Alice and I went out in the back yard with My Dad and the wolves and Billy and as the sun broke through the clouds we did our sparkly thing. Jake said "WoW, Freaky Bella!" I smiled at that my Dad said "Beautiful, but I understand now why the Cullens would all go camping when it was sunny out! That glitter makeup the girls are wearing nowadays would not explain that shimmer...."

Alice and I gave Charlie a hug then said we would be back, "I want to go see Edward, and Alice and I have a shopping date I believe."

I sprung that on Alice, she started dancing and hopping. Sweet little pixie! My Dad looked over at her "What has gotten into Alice?"

"Well, you see, Alice has another kind of thirst, it is for clothes! She is a shopaholic!"

We left with everyone chuckling behind us.

We pulled into the driveway, the house was all cleaned up now, and I walked in to the music room to find my sweatheart. There he was playing my song. When he finished I walked over and snatched him off the bench and hugged him. "It went really well! The wolves showed up and played nice, and they came out of the closet too! So my Charlie is up to speed. Alice looked and said he is fine. She called Aro and told him the good news, so all is well. I know it was a huge risk, but I am going to lose him in a few years to old age and I wanted us to have what ever time is left us to be honest time."

Edward hugged me. "Yeah, I have a confession. I was just down the street listening to his thoughts in case he freaked so I could warn Alice." I laughed "I should have known. Thanks for looking out for him Edward. Now I am sorry, but I promised Alice a shopping date. I am going to go ask Rose if she wants to come too."

I left the room to search for Rosalie. I found her in the garden with Esme pruning the rose bushes and selecting some buds and putting them in a vase. "So Rose you wanna come with me and Alice to the Mall? You can come along too if you want Mom." Rose said "Sure why not" Esme said "No, I want to get this garden back into shape it has about gone wild without me looking after it, you girls go and have fun!"

We went out front where we knew we would find Alice waiting impatiently for us to join her. She was sitting in Emmett's Jeep and had his little trailer hooked up to it......... Yup! She was going to get a call about the huge shopping spree from the credit card company. Last time she brought a trailer about an hour in American Express called about the shopping spree on her Black card. She would approve it, and we would continue on....... I just shook my head..... My Alice...... Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all sitting on the porch. "Have fun girls!" They called in unison. We just smiled and waved. Like we would ever not have fun at a mall! But of course Alice always pushed us to our limits and beyond it was still so much fun to see her excitement when she would find something unique.

We pulled up to the mall in Port Angeles. Alice parked close to the main entrance. We walked in just before the sun poked out of the clouds. "Perfect timing Alice!" I said. We walked to towards Nordstrom when something hit me from behind.

I turned and there was Lauren, Jessica and a couple of girls I didn't know. "Bella you bitch! What are you doing here? Looking to steal someone else's boyfriend?" Lauren spat.

"Lauren what are you talking about?"

"Well, because of you Tyler broke up with me, he said he was waiting till you came back from being a foreign exchange student then you two were going to be together!"

"Well, I am with Edward Cullen, so I have no Idea what he is talking about, he is just delusional..." Then I said something I shouldn't have "Or maybe he was just tired of having a stark raving C**T for a girlfriend!"

She jumped at me and was pulling my hair. I let myself be pushed to the ground, since Lauren was bigger than I am she would be stronger than me as a human. As Alice and Rosalie were trying to pull her off without hurting her. Her friends including Jessica jumped them. Rose must have taken boxing lessons from Emmett. She kicked their butts! Of course she pulled her punches, she did not want to make anyone's nose bleed, or kill anyone, but she gave them all black eyes and a couple of bruises.

Security showed up and grabbed the girls and took us all to the security office. The manager came in and said. "We have you all on camera fighting. We cannot allow that kind of Behavior. I am afraid I am going to have to ban you all from this mall for life!"

Alice Shrieked "NO! It was them they started it! We were just coming to shop! We were not looking for trouble! Can't you please just kick THEM out?"

The manager said. "We have it on camera, and I know they started it but....." Alice interrupted him, she put her hand up as she dialed her cell phone. "Hello, Alice Cullen for John Wise please. Yes I'll hold." The security manager looked nervous now. I was wondering what was going on. Then I remembered the name on the mall. Wisetown Mall. (A/N:Just totally made this all up, I have no clue so go with it.)

"Hi John! How have you been? Yes they're all doing very well. How's Cindy and the Girls? Oh, that is wonderful you must be very proud....... Yes, well I am calling I am afraid we had a little bit of a problem at the mall......... Yes, we are in the security office........ No, we are fine, nothing like that........ We were assaulted by some girls we used to go to school with.........No we are fine....... but your manager here" She read his name tag. "Michael Moore, is telling us we need to be barred for life!.......Yes, please? Could you?......... nice talking to you, Give Cindy and the girls my love!"

The phone on the desk was ringing. The manager looked at it nervously then picked it up. "Hello, security office........Yes Sir, that is correct...........No sir, I agree, it would be unfair to hold the victims of an assault responsible for getting attacked in our mall........ Yes sir, we should have responded faster........ No sir it will not happen again.......... Yes sir, however she wants to handle it.......... No sir the police have not been called yet..........Thank you sir, you will have my report when we have finished here." he placed the phone on the desk.

"I am so sorry Ms. Cullen, I had no Idea who you were. Had I known you were one of the owners of this mall, I would have, should have handled this differently. I assumed this was just some gang problem, I apologize I did not know who you were. Would you like us to call the police, do you want to press charges against these girls for attacking you?"

At the mention of charges and arrest Lauren, Jessica and her friends looked very small and nervous.

Alice looked at me. I shook my head. "No, I believe this was just a misunderstanding. If the girls will sign a release I believe we will drop this. As for banning them for life, I think I am willing to let that go so long as they agree to conduct themselves in a more ladylike manner from now on?"

Jessica was very nervous "Yes! We promise! I didn't mean any thing, this just got out of hand. I am soooo sorry!" Lauren looked nervous too. "Yes, same for me." The other girls just nodded and looked scared.

"Very well then, Here are some icepacks for you girls I suggest you go home and rest and keep ice on those black eyes it will keep the swelling down." The girls almost in unison said "Yes sir, thank you we will leave now, and are sorry for causing trouble."

They got up and left the security office. "One last thing Mr. Moore? I would like a copy of that tape for my records, and do not think you are in any trouble here. You did your job, and I appreciate your dedication. It was impossible for you to know who I was. I am a silent partner here. Mr Wise is the owner, I only have a part interest from investing in this mall. My father made a huge loan from my trust fund to Mr. Wise when he wanted to expand it. Since I live close, and love to shop I wanted him to make this mall really huge. It so happened it was a good investment and we both profited greatly from the expansion 4 years ago. Have a nice day!"

We left the mall office. After we were out of earshot and safely in Nordstorm's shoe department. Alice handed Rose the tape. "Here, Emmett is going to love watching you go all Marquis De Queensbury on those girls!"

We laughed and got down to our serious business. Now I am not a shoe person, but I saw some shoes that were just calling my name! When I saw them the sky opened up, the angels sang, and the light of god shone down upon them. I had to have them. I had already formulated a plan. Those shoes, and some lingerie and Edward was going to be tightly wrapped around my little finger tonight! I had designs on one of the sister islands to Isle Esme! Tonight I was going to get it!

Alice giggled. "Not like you thought Bella, he already got it for you, I was not going to say anything, but you will be doing the heels and lingerie to thank him not coerce him!" I laughed too "Works for me!"

I began wondering...... "So Alice, do you suppose......?"

She laughed and Rose Joined in realizing what we were discussing.

"Yeah, Bella, Edward has already had Esme working on it! You are getting your own tree house/cliff top getaway! Edward knows you, you make it too easy for him to figure you out you know? A girl is supposed to keep their man guessing you know!" Rosalie laughed. "I saw the plans, you are going to love it! But don't let on that I let the cat out of the bag. You guys are going there tonight. Edward is going to, he thinks, surprise you!"

I was so excited now, I think I out shopped Alice. I bought swimsuits, and every frilly french thing they had in the store I think. I didn't know how to wear some of it I had to ask the sales girl how all of it worked!

The mall was closing and the store pulled most of their employees off the sales floor to help carry our purchases to the trailer. The sales girl who started helping us and followed us through the store answering all our questions, she was really sweet! Her name was Kaci, she was very helpful! She said after we were all loaded and the other employees returned to close up "You guys were awesome! I have never seen anyone shop like that before in my LIFE! I just wanted to thank you guys, I work on commission, and you guys just paid my tuition for college! We aren't really supposed to talk about that, but I really hope you enjoyed your shopping experience, and thank you from the bottom of my heart, I know I did! Here is my card. Please call me any time you need help. If you ever want to check if something is in, or if you need to special order anything please don't hesitate to call. I would do the same for any of my other customers of course, but It will be a very sincere pleasure to help you guys again!"

Alice hugged her. "Thanks Kaci! I am not sure how much longer we will be in town, but you can count on it! You are the only salesperson we have ever had who could keep up with us!"

We got in the car and headed home. I looked forward to my second honeymoon, when I think about how reluctant Edward was to change me, I wanna just sock him. I am so happy now in this life, my only regret is it was not him or Alice who changed me. I leaned over and rested my head on Alice's shoulder and hugged her as she drove back to forks. "Thank you Alice! I don't think I ever thanked you for making my whole new life possible!, I suppose I owe you too Rosalie! You kinda had a hand in getting me changed, this may not have been the life you chose for yourself, but you have to admit, lots of people have it worse right?"

She smiled up at me in the front seat. "Yeah, I guess I should just get over it already! I am pretty happy!

We rode the rest of the way home in silence. Just all shopped out. I looked forward to spending time on my new island.................

**A/N: OK, I was going to end it here, but alice my most loyal and sweet reviewer reviewed, so I was inspired to continue! But for those of you who like this story and are just too lazy to review? You need to let me know you want me to continue! This story is getting long, and I don't know, what is too long? When does a short story stop being a short story and become a novel? Do you want a novel? And have you all gone and bought several copies of the books and movie like I commanded? These characters rock. I really love them and it is all due to Stephenie Meyer that I wrote my stories. So buy the books again and give them as gifts to those who have not yet see the light, the sparkley sparkley light!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five: Tired Of The Squabbling, Aro Intervenes!

**A/N: Well, I would like to explain how I am writing this story. I just sit at the keyboard and type whatever comes out of my mind. Sometimes I have an idea at work which I write down, like this chapter, and sometimes I just think of something. So since I am not a professional writer, and am not very organized in general.... I make mistakes. In Movies they call it continuity errors, like when an actor has a ring on in one shot, then the next does not, or someone is in the background then when the camera flashes back they are gone. In writing I dunno what they call it. I already found out I killed the same character twice (Victoria) then one of my faithful reviewers **_**i-heart-twilight-forever**_** pointed out that Charlie was at the wedding....... And what makes it worse is I kinda thought he was when I was writing, but was too lazy to scroll back and look....... Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, and I cannot promise not to do it again...... But since she was sweet about pointing out I am an idiot (my words not hers) I am dedicating this chapter to her! **

**This Chapter is out of order.... I will go back to forks next chapter, then to the new Island but Since I messed up continuity I wanted to write this chapter now, and since I am god in my little universe.........**

OH GREAT! Another argument. I wonder what this one is about? Somebody is cheating I suppose?

In Volterra we have a lot of down time. Even now that we are couples we make an effort to appear in public, dressed daily. Some days it is harder than others..... Edward..... the way the light coming in the window this morning.... FOCUS BELLA! OK like I was saying. We play a lot of games. It is frustrating sometimes like try playing monopoly with Alice..... She is brutal! She tries but when she gets a vision....... Then Jasper he can tell your emotions so when you are playing cards? Forget poker face, he can tell when you bet how excited you are. It is tough to win money from him let me tell you!

Oh, and twister as a group? With Jane? I love her to pieces, and some times let me tell you I would like to take that literally! Jane loves to be the spinner, you know left foot green, right hand red and all that? (I hope my readers in other countries get this part, I have no idea if twister is a worldwide game? If not you can search the INTERNET about it.)

Well, Jane thinks it is hilarious to zap someone once we get all tangled up and make them jump, and throw the rest of us into the air! Well, it is funny, a little, but I guess it is easy since I am immune to not laugh at the sight.

So I walk into the game room and there is a shouting match going on between Alice and Jane. Jane is screaming at Alice for cheating and Alice is yelling at Jane for zapping Jasper to distract her. I can see Jasper is trying to calm them down, but those to pixies when they get their rage on, they are a force to be reckoned with!

As I walk in and try to make peace, Demetri comes in behind me. "Hey you all, Aro would like to see you all in his office, he said tell you NOW!"

Uh, Oh! Now I am dragged into this? Well...... So all of us, Alice, Jane, Jasper, Rose, Edward, Emmett and I walk quickly to Aro's office. Alice is shaking her head..... "I can't see what is coming, beyond he looks annoyed!"

Before we get to his open door, he shouts "Come in please!"

In Aro's office is a Vampire I do not know, and from the looks on everyone's faces they don't either.

"Hello Everyone! I would like you to meet my friend Breanna. She has a rather unique gift and I have asked her here today to help solve a growing problem."

We all looked around at each other as Aro continued. "You are all increasingly arguing amongst yourselves, and it usually has something to do with your powers, those that have them and those that don't. To quote a native American proverb. To really understand someone walk a mile in their moccasins. Or in our case, I think Breanna's gift will be a great help. Dear would you please explain your gift to my dear friends here, and continue as we discussed?"

"I would be happy to Aro! My gift allows me to take any Vampires power and transfer it to another. I can transfer it to myself, or to another of my choosing. The effect is only temporary, and wears off in a couple of days. So this brings us to all of you. Aro thinks it would benefit you all and your understanding of each other if you had to walk that mile so to speak."

She tensed and began pointing and doing something we could see energy leaving her fingertip and touching all of us. When she was done I knew something was different. Instead of feeling things with my shield, I felt, I don't know differently. I tried reaching out with my shield and Edward screamed! "OH BABY! I am so sorry! I guess I got Jane's power..... " I said sheepishly. Edward laughed painfully and said "OK, Apology accepted, I hope you got that out of your system!"

Jane Gasped "OH! Wow, that felt awful!"

Breanna interrupted. "OK by way of explaination Alice got your Shield Bella, Rose you will now begin seeing visions of the future like Alice, Emmett as I can see you have already realized you have Edward's power, no we are not all just talking without moving our lips, Jane, what you feel is Jasper's power, that is what someone feels when you attack them. Now enjoy your glimpse into others lives, and remember this effect is temporary, it will wear off by itself, in a day or two."

Aro stood "You may all go now, thank you Breanna for sharing your gift with us! I am sure this is just the educational experience I was hoping for!" He gave Breanna a brief hug and she left the room.

We followed her out, and I couldn't help it. I went to zap Emmett, but he read my mind and disappeared down the hall and around the corner out of my range before I could get him.

Rosalie said "Nice Bella, I saw that happening! Then he read your mind, and that future disappeared!, This is very confusing Alice! I don't know how you keep it all straight!"

Edward was grinning like an idiot. I looked at him and asked "What is up? Why are you so happy?"

"Bella darling! For the first time in almost a hundred years I have silence! Silence without having to climb Mt. Everest, or go to Isle Esme alone, but in a group of people! You have no idea how peaceful it is! Emmett is going to get his for complaining about me being a stupid mind reader! I am glad our room is next to his tonight you are going to help me pay him back for all those nights him and Rose made me cringe!"

Everyone laughed at that. Well everyone except Rose, she got all glassy eyed and then glared at Edward "You Bastard! It was going to be a special night tonight it is our 1st anniversary from our last wedding! Now all I see is Emmett curled up in a ball rocking back and forth saying how disgusting and dirty sex is, and how could Edward do that to his little sister!"

"GOOD!" Edward snapped back "Now you know what it is to live with being forced to hear everyone's private thoughts! It is a gift truly when it helps keep my family safe, or to help us hide what we are, but sometimes it is horrible, almost unbearable!"

We got back to the game room, Emmett was back in there playing vintage Donkey Kong on the arcade machine in the corner.

Jasper remarked "Wow, it is nice to not have to feel everyone's emotions I have to agree with Edward about his gift, it is nice to be alone with my own emotions. And to not feel what Emmett is about to unless I mistake the look on your face Bella....."

I reached out for Emmett as he spun in horror. Zap! "And he is DOWN! Winner and still champion, by a TKO Bella Cullen!" I did a little dance around the room with my fists in the air like a boxer after winning a fight. Jane looked at me horrified "Bella! That was mean! Poor Emmett!" She looked like she was about to cry. I suddenly felt bad and guilty myself. Very bad and Guilty. "Jasper! Knock it off!" I shouted, then realized...... Oh, yeah, Jane..... "Hey, Jane you go around shocking people all the time! Why shouldn't I get to?!?"

"Bella! I never do it full force like that! Not unless I am in a fight! You gave poor Emmett the _now go change your pants_ voltage! That was just TERRIBLE!"

She ran over to Emmett's side as Rose started to help him up. "OH Emmett, are you OK?" Jane asked all concerned.

I was Beginning to see what Aro had meant by learning to see things from a different perspective. Jane was already understanding what her victims felt, well emotionally at least........

"JANE RUN!"Emmett recovered enough to yell. But I was quicker..... I blocked the door before Jane could escape..........

"Now, Bella...... you don't want to hurt me do you? Your dear friend Jane do you? We got Married in the same ceremony! We are dear AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I hit her once it dawned on me she was trying to make me all lovey dovey and sympathetic.

She growled at me. "OK, I guess I had that coming, but really Bella, you are getting a little carried away aren't you?

"Yeah, I guess that was mean..... I'm Sorry. Friends still?" Jane smiled and threw her arms wide to hug me. I thought about it then hugged her as Emmett shouted "NO JANE!"

"Relax Emmett, I only thought about it for a second, I was not really gonna zap her again!"

Alice said "Well, you can't zap me Bella I got your shield!" She started dancing around and shaking her butt at me. Sure enough I could not zap her. But I was still bigger than her! I ran over and grabbed her in a head lock!

"HA! Didn't see that one coming did you Alice!" Rosalie laughed......... "I would have warned you, but still trying to sort out what I am seeing with what is happening, and what could happen, and what did happen, and all these possible futures..... It is a miracle you keep any of it straight! I don't understand how you could possible use this gift to cheat! There are so many variables.... I guess you get some advantage from it, but I see now how you are also talented to be able to sort through it!

We all spent the rest of the day talking about how it was to experience each others gifts, and true to his word Edward and I did what he said we would. Poor Emmett, Part of me hopes he learns his lesson about making crude jokes about sex, but another part of me hopes Edward and I get to teach this lesson again!

As dawn broke Edward caressed my face. "It is over now for Emmett. I have gotten my gift back...... And you have not gotten yours back love......."

I Gasped! "You can read my mind!?!" He nodded. I filled my thoughts with all of the wonderful memories of Isle Esme, and


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six: Goodbye Forks, Hello Sun!

**A/N: OK, I did it again, and more readers who are late to the game have reviewed asking about the mistakes.... Well, someone found another...... "Raven" pointed out I killed Lauren twice...... So I think I can chalk her and Victoria up to I frickin hate them, and they needed to be killed twice! Maybe I will kill them again! But it was a goof up, I am just totally writing off the top of my head, having fun with this story, and judging by the reactions so are you all! So I will continue! Now back to Forks, but I owe Raven a place in my story for being first to find that mistake so let me know in a review what you want your characters name to be and watch for her. I got another request from another reader to put her character in but since she is just asking, and only reviewed once....... and it was anon........ She is not going to get what I gave alice and _i-heart-twilight-forever _(oh, and I also gave one of my sons a character too because I love him....) So back to my story before I went off on a tangent!**

Charlie was a little disappointed with us cutting our visit short, but He agreed it was best. Before we leave I am going to visit the Pack. Sam has given me permission to come onto their land this once. I have someone special to meet. My Jacob has imprinted!

I was looking forward to meeting her. I worry, I left Jacob so abruptly, and he deserved better from me. He was there for me when Edward made his family leave me. I understand why he thought he had to, and still tell him he is an idiot from time to time for doing that, usually when Alice is around without Jasper, because then she can really get going and let him have it!

It was funny the first time I tried that little experiment, Alice got so angry she bit his hand! She jumped him, and he was fending her off and she bit him. It was so funny, I started laughing! I felt bad, that was when I learned that venom hurts us when we get bitten, but little Alice jumping on Edward and going beserk, that was just comical. Jasper showed up and got her calmed down, and her and I went off for our usual retail therapy. I got this little Gucci bag! It is awesome, it has little pockets inside for all my little things, and a matching cover for my cellphone! Rose about stole it from me! When she saw it she begged me to give it to her..... Maybe......

Well anyway I pulled up to Billy's house. I didn't miss that I was being shadowed the whole time by 10 great big wolves..... They were funny. I suppose they are right not to trust my kind, especially with their history, but they KNOW me, maybe I am scary monster Bell to them now, well, I will behave, and see if we can maybe stay friends? At least friendly.....

I got out of the car and Sam walked out of the woods wearing a pair of shorts. "Hello Bella, nice to see you again, you doing OK?"

I knew by the way he asked he didn't mean in general but was I going to go all blood thirsty and kill everyone he loved. "I fed before coming Sam, I am not the normal newborn, From all accounts my control rivals Carlisles, and he is a surgeon! So if he can work in an operating room countless times, and not lose control I can handle this, especially as close as I feel to you guys! You know even with the magnitude of this change I am still ME."

"Good to hear it Bells!" Jacob stepped out on the porch.

"JACOB!" I ran up onto the porch, at vampire speed and hugged him. Of course everyone was startled!

"OOPS! Sorry guys, I forget myself when I am comfortable, I was not going for him, just a hug..."

I looked eembarassed. Everyone chuckled. Several more wolves came out of the woods in shorts. Quil, Embry, and even Paul. Of course Paul had to make a remark.... "I was kinda hopin' you would, Jake needs a good beatin'"

Jacob reached behind him and pulled a beautiful woman out onto the porch "Bella, I would like you to meet Tatiana, my fiance."

He was positively glowing. I remembered how Sam looked around Emily, this was even stronger.

She clung to Jacob I could see her fear. "Hello Tatiana, I can see by your reaction that you know the story, I guess this is your first Vampire meeting? Well, if it makes you feel better I hope it is your last.... Well I mean I hope you don't meet many or those you do only feed from animals..... well full time animals, not part time animals like Jake here....." I was blowing it, trying to say something nice that would make her feel more at ease.

"Smooth Bella, real smooth!" Embry laughed.

"Well, you know what I mean! Well Tatiana, I am not thirsty right now, and you smell nice.... NO! I mean, is yes we are dangerous, and it is normal and correct that you are afraid, but I guess what I am trying to say, is Jake is like a brother to me, he is one of my best friends and was there for me when I was at my lowest, he saved me. Well actually literally, a bad Vampire named Laurent was gonna eat me and Jacob and the pack took him to a bonfire instead. So I would like the opportunity to get to know the woman he is going to spend the rest of his life with if you aren't too creped out by the body like stone, and cold as Ice?" I looked at her hopefully.

Tatiana looked up at Jacob relaxing slightly so she could look him in the face "She is hard as stone? You didn't tell me that part." She then looked at me. "Can I touch you?" Ah, so it was to be curiosity that won her over...... "Sure, I don't mind.... Jake?" I knew how possessive Jake was, and how protective. "You sure you're OK? I know you won't attack me, because I smell bad to you, but she is fully human...." I knew it bothered him to ask me that, to doubt me, his friend, but when it came to the object of his imprint, he just could not afford to risk anything.

"I Promise Jake, I have been breathing this whole time, and I am totally ok with her blood, besides, Paul would love to bite my head off if I do not behave." I turned and stuck my tongue out at Paul.

Tatiana laughed and stepped forward. I held out my arm and she squeezed it, then she rapped her knuckles on it. "Wow, it is hard, but soft at the same time? Weird....."

We spent most of the afternoon talking. Jake and the boys mostly ate, while Tatiana and I cooked and washed dishes. Of course the award for the funniest thing ever said went to Tatiana when after I had washed a sink full of dishes in about 2 seconds at vampire speed. "Life is so unfair, you get super speed, and I have to clean up after these wolves and I get nothing!" Everyone laughed. Jacob said "Hey! You get ME!" She snapped her head around "Like I said......" She then took a page from my book and stuck her tongue out at him, but ran into his arms and kissed him.

Tatiana was so very curious about what it was to be a vampire. I gave her all the gory details. She was shocked when I told her how very very painful it was. How the pain of the change was just horrific, like the worst burn imagine how much it hurts when you burn your hand on a hot pan, or a curling iron, then imagine that all over your body, from the inside out, and the outside in. Screaming and begging for death does not even begin to cover it. I told her about the thirst, and how very dangerous we were, and even good vampires like me were not to be trusted, our hunger was so powerful.

I told her how I was Edwards "Singer" how my blood called to him, yet he resisted. "I just do not know if I am that strong, I would not like to be tested like that, and that is what having Vampires on your land could do, expose one of us to something we cannot resist. I hope you like me, that you grow to like me and be my friend, but do not mistake me for what all of my kind are, or think because I can be trusted now, that I can always be trusted. I think I can, but the part of me that loves you all so very much for what you did for me, is afraid to risk too much. Does that make sense?"

It was Tatiana who got it first I think, the others were too programed to hate, but she got the point I was trying to make. "Yeah, you mean you are the sweet Bella you have always been but now it is almost like you are an addict. While you are in recovery you are cool, and trustworthy, but we should always treat you like you are in recovery, if we forget your problem and stop being careful, we make it easier for your to relapse."

Jacob walked up to her and put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head "Beautiful, and smart too see Bella! I know how to pick em don't I?"

I laughed "Like you had any choice......." Then changing the subject "Well, it is getting late, you all sleep, I don't so I am going to take off now, but I wanted to let you know Jake and Tatiana, I hope I get to come to your wedding? And I am not supposed to know yet, but Edward gave me a tropical Island..... So we are going there next, and I want to offer it to you guys vampire free for your honeymoon? Once I know the details I will get them to you. And thanks Sam for letting me come for a visit, and remember what I said, I don't think you would forget, but keep me honest alright?"

Sam walked up and shook my hand "You can count on it Bella."

I left and drove back to our house in forks. I walked in and there was Edward. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but Alice ruined it.... But I still get to enjoy seeing your face the first time you see it!"

He handed me the papers giving me an Island! Isle Bella! Like Isle Esme it was too small to show up on big maps but navigational charts would forever be printed with Isle Bella in that part of the world! I was so excited I jumped him right there in the living room! Everyone was there, except Carlisle. "Where is Carlisle?" I asked looking around. "The hospital found out he was in for a visit and they called him and asked if he would come in and do a surgery. One of the little Webber boys was in an accident his bicycle tire fell off and he skidded into a curb. He was wearing a helmet but he still broke his neck. Angela was there watching him and got him to the hospital right away she used a surfboard as a back board, and had a neck brace from her grandma that she put on him carefully. She is going to college this fall to become an EMT, so she has already begun studdying. And it may have saved her brothers life.

Carlisle is board certified for spinal cord surgeries so they called him since time is of the essence. He is in surgery now working on that poor boy.

We sat up all night waiting to hear the outcome. Carlisle came home around dawn. "How is he Carlisle?" I asked.

"He is a very lucky young man. The 6th vertebrae from the top fractured, but the part that broke off went out and not in. I pinned it back in place and his spinal cord is undamaged. There will be some swelling and numbness but he will make a full recovery. Of course I could not tell his family that with my vampire sight I saw his individual nerve endings and they were all fine, but I gave them as positive of a prognosis as I could. Your friend Angela is quite something. She saved that boy from being a quadriplegic or worse. She kept him still or that bone fragment could have severed his cord."

I was happy to hear that good news. I decided to go hunting. I ran out the back door to the woods. Edward had already gone with the rest of the family. I needed to go since we were going to my island today, and I knew it would be weeks after we got there before I thought about feeding again....

I was deep in the woods when I scented a hiker. I was curious who would be way out here, and when I got close I recognized her! I was Lauren from School! I stepped out on the path in front of her. "OH! Bella! You startled me! You always were such a freak!" I figured why not? So I ate her! Then Victoria Jumped out, so I killed her, then I called Charlie and told him all about me being a Vampire, since he didn't know, then,....... I ….... A/N: I couldn't help it. Forget this last paragraph, having a laugh at my own expense.......

Reviews are like a drug to me, my own private brand of heroin...... Please write one for me? I will love you forever.......


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven: The End......

**A/N: it has been a while since my last update. I was sick as hell last weekend, and work is picking up. I have decided to finish this story, with a final chapter. I may write a sequel, but first I want to focus on finishing my other two incomplete stories. I appreciate all of the reviews, and adding this story as a favorite. I am glad you enjoyed it so much!**

Edward and I got off the plane. I was excited as I waited for our car to arrive to take us to the Cullen boat dock. I was so excited to see what Edward had done for me. But honestly, the island was really only appealing because of what it meant, time alone with Edward.

Finally our car arrived, it was driven by a little old woman who started at our appearance. I assume she is in on what we are. I saw Edward tense, so I asked him in a low voice too low for her to hear, what was the matter. He told me I was correct, she knew or suspected what we were.

She drove us in silence to the dock, and her attitude improved when Edward told her in her native language that she was safe, and handed her an enormous tip. She called after us saying something, and Edward waved as we walked to the boat.

Edward made me sit down and put on a blindfold, until we got to the island. I felt it when we bumped into the dock and Edward tied the boat up. He then scooped me up and jumped onto the island and set me down on the beach. He told me to remove my blindfold and behold Isle Bella. I pulled the blindfold down slowly. The beach was the most beautiful white sand, the vegetation on the island was much more wild than Isle Esme, I think she landscaped that entire island!

I loved it. Off in the distance too far for human eyes was a high cliff. I could make out a cabin built with an overhang at the very edge. It was very swiss family Robinson! I was burning with excitement. But somehow managed to not let it show. I made a face like I was dissapointed.... "Bella? What is it? Is something wrong? I can change it, this island is more natural, I thought you would like it more that way?"

"Well, I was expecting a castle up there...." I went off making outrageous demands and speculating about replacing the white sand with gold dust, that was the tipping point!

He socked me in the arm playfully. "YOU BRAT! I thought you were actually disappointed! You are getting too good at tricking me Mrs. Cullen!"

I smiled at him positively beaming! I let him off the hook telling him how beautiful it was and how perfect it was in a more natural wild state. "Show me EVERYTHING!" I demanded. We spent the next two weeks going over every part of the island. It would have only taken a day but of course every new sight had to be christened...... After the second day, we just stopped getting dressed again. My favorite was the house was built on top of a cliff that had a waterfall. Edward had a pump bring water to the top of the mountain and the bedroom terrace overlooked the waterfall, and below it was a beautiful fresh water lagoon. We could jump off the terrace and land in the lagoon below.

Behind the waterfall was a little cave that was furnished simply and there was a tunnel that led down to the beach and out into the ocean.

And down on the beach was a tidal pool that Edward had dug out of the coral reef at high tide it was under water enough to let little fish swim in and out and at low tide it held the water and was like a giant aquarium! Of course it was already stocked with my favorite shark! He said that way we could spend less time hunting and more time, well you know......

I loved it. We were walking through the jungle and came upon a Puma! I was shocked! Edward smiled "Well, shark is good, but I still prefer the larger cats...." The Puma growled at us but it didn't run away and didn't attack. I walked up to it, it got down and began purring! I looked at Edward He was smiling, and he told me I was good at lying! "You got me a KITTY!?!" I asked shocked. "Yes, I got one sent here from the main land. It was part of a circus, but it was getting difficult for them to control, so I told them about our nature preserve here, and adopted it. I figured if you liked it we could keep it, if not and you wanted to eat it that would be fine too..."

I decided to see what it would do if I touched it. So I reached slowly and pet it. I scratched it behind the ears and it only purred louder. "We are definitely keeping it, is is a boy or a girl? I asked. "It is a girl, her name is Rosalita. I think it would be a good idea if you named her something else or if Rose finds out you have a pet with her name......" I laughed "Yeah, I see your point. How about Henrietta?" I suggested remembering Mr. Rodgers Neighborhood and the puppet he had Henrietta Pussycat. I loved that show when I was little.

"Fine with me she is yours, Henrietta it is!" He smiled and we turned to walk away, but Henrietta followed us! "OK, What does she eat? Maybe she is hungry?"

Edward took me to her little den. There was a machine that dispensed food into a feeding trough for her. And a water dish. There was a cabinet up high with a latch on it which he showed me had some treats for her. I grabbed a handful and sat down and she walked over and hut her head down on my leg. I fed her a treat and began petting her and she started purring again.

"I was thinking maybe we could start teaching her to hunt there is plenty of small game on this island, she was a captive since birth, so her instincts are going to be weak, but I think she can learn if we help her. A more natural diet will be more healthy for her."

I looked down at her and said "Do you want to learn to hunt kitty?" She looked at me like she understood. Here I was talking to a giant cat like she could understand! I laughed. "So I have no idea, how do we proceed?"

"Well first we need to start including raw meat in with her regular food, then we will slowly cut down her food and begin exposing her to other game. Then we will have to eventually let her get hungry and put her in a cage with something like a rabbit or something that is rubbed with her food and hope she figures out the relationship between live animals and food.

I looked forward to training her, and returning her to the "wild" So to speak. I never had a pet before, well, there was the fish, but after three fish and three quick deaths...... I was put off by the whole pet thing. But with Edward to help, I knew we could do it!

We left Henrietta alone in her cave chowing down on the food in her bowl, and I raced Edward to the beach. It was nice being alone with him and away from prying eyes. Walking around au natural on the beach in the sun was amazing. And seeing Edward sparkle was glorious!

We sat on the beach watching the sun set and my just lying back on Edward. "Life is pretty good Edward, you know, every time I think about how you didn't want to change me....."

Edward let out a soft chuckle "I know, it was stupid for me to let myself hold back. But as I have explained, it felt so right, so important to give in to you, that I couldn't trust my feelings. I was convinced I was only trying to justify what I wanted. I am glad you had the will to make what you wanted happen. I know Alice is too! She thought some pretty hostile things towards me when I made the family move away, little Alice even considered breaking away from the family to stay to be around you."

That is my Alice! "I really wish she did! But you know in a way, that might have been more painful? As much as I missed Alice, having her around reminding me of you? That might have been too hard....."

"That is why in the end she decided to leave with us. She saw that her staying in forks would have been too much for you."

We sat there as the sun finally appeared to drop into the ocean, and I got up and led Edward to the other side of the island and we resumed our positions, waiting for the sunrise.

"You know your shield is up, and I am dying to know what you are thinking about just sitting here in front of me..." I lowered my shield, and showed him all I was thinking about. My time in the guard, and plans for the future. Although now I was getting my mind around forever, so I did not feel any urgency for making changes or decisions I was still thinking about how long I would stay with the Volturi, and when as a Cullen, I would go to high school again, well, actually I never did actually finish high school, so I would be doing that as a vampire my first time. I looked forward to it now, it would be easy, with perfect recall.

So after a perfect month on the island, and teaching Henrietta to hunt, we decided to return to Italy.

But we took the scenic route. We swam! When Edward suggested it I thought he was joking! He showed me his wrist watch with GPS and told me about how it was storm season, and we would swim through some very rough seas, body surfing 200 foot swells. When he broke out the wet suits and waterproof back packs I decided he was serious.

We packed everything we would need when we made landfall, and after Edward I slipped into the ocean and we swam toward Africa. The swim was very nice, the water warm for most of our journey, and we didn't even need to hunt. The occasional hungry shark would swim to US! After we fed Edward would tell me about the different species of shark we dined upon, one time there was a pod of whales who swam by us, I wanted to swim with them but like the dolphins they saw us as predators and swam off quickly. But they were amazing, and so much bigger in person, well of course, but I mean bigger than you would expect. When we were about 500 miles from Africa a storm came up and it was terrible! The swells were huge! I was a little scared, but after body surfing down the face of one huge one with Edward and having the swell break over me and push me deep under the surface, a human would have been killed but me? Not so much! It was exhilarating. We spent a full day doing that. As we approached the coast, we had to swim the rest of the way under water. It would not do to have a boat discover us so far out.

Once we got to shore and walked up the beach and into the jungle Edward figured out where we were and we changed out of our now raggedy wet suits and into some tropical clothes and hiked down the beach towards civilization and a ride back to an airport to fly the rest of the way to Volterra.......

The End.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that, I left it kind of open, in case I get inspired to write more about this Bella's adventures, but if not at least I left it on a good note! I sincerely appreciate everyone who took the time to review, and all of you whom made this a favorite story. I have read so many fun stories on this site, that to give back really felt good. Thank you for reading, and if any of you run into Alice Cullen, tell her I love her...... (Unless she is with Jasper, he could kick my butt! I am tough, but I am not vampire strong!)**


End file.
